No te dejare ir
by akitarumy
Summary: Sasuke podía sentir que temblaba internamente, por una necesidad, un hambre que no podía controlar, que no deseaba controlar, y que crecía dentro de él. Hinata. Sólo su nombre invocaba el poder de debilitar sus rodillas, con fuerza, haciéndole querer creer en milagros y alcanzarlos. El muchacho dentro de él que alguna vez había gritado en la oscuridad del bosque...
1. prologo 1

Holaaaa...

Bueno, para empezar la historia no es mia. Esto es solo una adaptacion de un libro de la escritora Lora Leigh.

Me estaba volviendo loca el querer subirla, siempre quise hacer algo asi, pero por una u otra cosa nunca lo hice; asi que aqui esta mi primer intento de que a otros les guste esta maravillosa autora.

**Declamier: _Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Resumen<strong>

Sasuke podía sentir que temblaba internamente, por una necesidad, un hambre que no podía controlar, que no deseaba controlar, y que crecía dentro de él.

Hinata.

Sólo su nombre invocaba el poder de debilitar sus rodillas, con fuerza, haciéndole querer creer en milagros y alcanzarlos.

El muchacho dentro de él que alguna vez había gritado en la oscuridad del bosque, aullando de furia por la soledad y el dolor que se mezclaban en su cuerpo, ahora aullaba con esperanza.

Porque Hinata estaba aquí. Por un cortísimo tiempo en un desierto extranjero, en una tierra hostil, Sasuke había conocido la paz. Una noche, tan lejana que parecía un sueño, él la había abrazado y había sabido que le pertenecía. Sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido, sin importar a donde la vida los llevara, él había encontrado la única persona que era solamente suya.

Hinata.

* * *

><p>Prólogo 1<p>

Irak

Cinco Años Atrás

—Putita americana. —El puntapié está vez fue más fuerte, impactando en la sensible carne del estómago de Hinata, dejándola sin respiración y provocándole un grito atormentado a través de la pequeña celda a la que había sido arrojada.

Su grito. Sabía que era su grito, estrangulado y agonizante, pero ya no le sonaba familiar. La realidad se había desvanecido el día anterior, y todavía no había vuelto.

Había sido sacada a rastras de su coche a las afueras de Bagdad, le habían vendado los ojos y empujado dentro de una furgoneta. Y eso había sido un paseo por el parque comparado con las horas posteriores.

—Puta, ¿no sería mucho más fácil, simplemente darnos lo que necesitamos? —El cañón de una pistola le acarició la mejilla—. Entonces morirías. Rápidamente. No habría más dolor. ¿No estaría bien? No más pinzas sujetas a las partes sensibles de tu cuerpo. No más descargas. No más puntapiés. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es decirnos quién se puso en contacto contigo. Dinos la información que tienen.

La voz era un insidioso susurro dentro de su cabeza mientras estaba llorando. Curvada sobre sí misma y sacudiéndose en sollozos.

Oh Dios, por favor no les dejes hacerle más daño. Podía sentir las magulladuras por todo su cuerpo, la hinchazón y el dolor en sus pezones, la fragilidad de los huesos que no aceptarían muchos más abusos sin romperse.

Todavía no la habían doblegado. ¿Había logrado convencerles de que no lo sabía? ¿Qué ignoraba la distribución de armas ilegales a través de la que ellos compraban las pistolas y los explosivos? ¿Qué no sabía nada de la información que había recibido sobre el espía en el Servicio de Inteligencia que proveía el acceso a esas armas?

¿Y qué haría con la información de que sólo una persona había sabido a dónde se dirigía y por qué?

—Tan fácil —una voz canturreó y ella se concentró en el acento. No era iraquí, ella conocía el iraquí. No era afgano. Había diferentes tonalidades de voces, incluso cuando hablaban el mismo idioma. Ella conocía la diferencia. Esta voz era un susurro de algo más. Algún otro. Conocía esta voz.

Otro golpe le impactó y soltó un grito cuando la punta de una bota conectó con sus costillas. El terror la inundó como una empalagosa ola oscura de calor sofocante. Al siguiente se las romperían. Si se le quebraban las costillas no tendría oportunidad de escapar. Desnuda, magullada y herida, mierda sí. Podría escapar a la más mínima oportunidad. ¿Pero si le rompían las costillas? ¿Si le provocaban daños internos? Nunca lo lograría.

—Quizás podremos alargarlo un rato —reflexionó la voz, con un tono risueño—. Creo que tal vez disfrutará de nuestras caricias, ¿no?

No. No. Negó ella con la cabeza, arcadas secas la sacudieron, torturándola cuando los espasmos le atravesaron el cuerpo.

— ¿No te gusta nuestro toque? —La voz repleta de falsa simpatía mientras se inclinaba hacia ella otra vez—. Tal vez te usemos y llenemos tu vientre de esperma. Te arrebataremos al mocoso y lo pondremos en un bonito cochecito repleto de explosivos y lo dejaremos frente a la Casa Blanca. ¿Quién puede resistirse a los lloros de un bebé, eh?

Ella luchaba por respirar.

La realidad. La realidad era que le habían administrado un control de natalidad antes de esta misión. La realidad era el equipo de apoyo, en algún lugar. Su equipo no quería perderla a ella o a la información que tenía, pero sólo podían rescatarla si sabían que estaba desaparecida. Si el agente con el que había hablado del viaje había informado de que no había vuelto.

La realidad era, que estaba empezando a sospechar que el agente podía muy bien ser la filtración que habían estado buscando en el Servicio de Inteligencia.

La realidad. Tenía que aguantar, sólo un poco más. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar, una manera de llevar esa información a sus superiores a pesar de la desilusión y la traición que le roían el alma.

Notó una mano en el muslo, moviéndose a lo largo de la parte trasera de la pierna, dedos que la tocaban, la investigaban.

La furia y el terror ardieron en su mente. Con una patada forcejeó para evitar el manoseo, tratando de lastimar o lisiar, hacerlo cabrear lo suficiente para mantenerlo alejado de ella. Prefería ser pateada. Prefería que le rompieran los huesos.

—Dinos, hinata. —Suspiró entonces la voz, la resignación en su tono mientras ella oía pasos a su alrededor—. Por alguna razón violarte no sería una experiencia placentera. Y violarte, rota e incapaz de defenderte es incluso menos atractivo. Pero si no me das lo que necesito, te abriré las piernas y dejaré que estos guardias te usen. Te usarán una y otra vez, hasta que tu cuerpo esté tan profanado que incluso tu propia gente no tendrá más que asco por ti. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

El falso tono de amabilidad hizo crecer el temor. Iba a hacerlo. Lo sabía. Todo el rato había sabido que daría ese paso. ¿Qué mejor manera de torturar a una mujer? Cuando las pinzas electrificadas en los pezones y el clítoris no habían funcionado, tenía que ser más ingenioso. Sus hombres no la habían violado, pero los lacerantes aparatos que utilizó sí.

No podía soportar más dolor.

—Una mujer tan bonita. —Suspiró.

Saudí. El acento era saudí. No podía verle, tenía los ojos tan hinchados que dudaba que pudiera vez la luz del sol si la hubiera. Pero el acento, la voz.

—Kabuto —susurró, aturdida, sollozando—. ¿Nos traicionaste tú, kabuto?

Y eso solo reafirmaba el hecho de que el hombre que ella sospechaba traicionaba al ejército, era un traidor. Su marido. Kabuto era su amigo. Su contacto. Y, obviamente, su cómplice.

El silencio llenó el vacío durante largos instantes. Kabuto. Ahora lo recordaba. Era un agente contratado por la CIA y uno de sus topos de más confianza. Atractivo, encantador, los ojos negros siempre brillando con humor y una sonrisa que siempre curvaba sus labios. Nunca lo hubiera sospechado, nunca supo que era un traidor.

—Ah, hinata. —Le acarició la mejilla otra vez, pero lo había distraído. Ya no acariciaba la maltratada carne entre sus muslos, no más amenazas de abrirla otra vez, para destruirla con una impotencia que ella no podía aceptar.

— ¿Por qué? —La invadían los temblores, y sabía que al final iba entrar en shock.

O tal vez tenían la intención de matarla así, lentamente.

—Mátala. —Notó como se ponía en pie—. Primero úsala como quieras, pero cuando dejes esta celda, ella tiene que estar muerta.

—No. kabuto —gritó débilmente su nombre—. Confiábamos en ti. Confiábamos en ti.

—No, tú confiabas en mí. Fuiste tonta. —Sintió la nimiedad en su voz—. Disfruta tus últimos minutos, hinata. Dudo que se demoren mucho tiempo disfrutando de tu destrozado cuerpo. Pero, con estos cuatro, nunca se sabe.

La puerta de la celda se cerró con un sonido metálico. Apretó los dedos alrededor del improvisado cuchillo que antes había logrado afilar contra las piedras. Lo tenía agarrado en la mano, metido a lo largo de su muñeca y oculto bajo su cuerpo mientras la arrastraban del jergón.

La realidad era, que iba a morir aquí y lo sabía.

Plop. Oyó el sonido, pero no tenía sentido. Oyó el gruñido de alguien, oyó algo caer.

Varios más de los estallidos huecos y más pasos.

Conocía ese sonido. Balas. No podía ver, pero sabía que los guardias estaban muertos. Frenéticamente, hurgó por el suelo, encontró a uno de ellos, y se apresuró a sacarle la camisa del torso. Botones. Dios, odiaba los botones. Los desabrochó con los rígidos e hinchados dedos mientras escuchaba los disparos, gritos y gruñidos al otro lado de la puerta.

Desabrochó la camisa, y se la sacó del cuerpo antes de pasársela por los brazos y envolverse en ella. No había maneras de que pudiera abotonarla. Pantalones. Necesitaba pantalones.

Estaba histérica. Trabajó rápido, forcejeando, jadeando, intentando ignorar el dolor que le abrasaba el cuerpo mientras le sacaba las botas y los pantalones al guardia.

Se abrochó los pantalones, notando la longitud y la mugre que la rodeaba. Pero la cubrían. Tendría que hacerlo sin zapatos.

Una pistola. Tenía la pistola en la mano, y, no podía ver una mierda. Estaba llorando, los cortes de su cara ardían por las lágrimas, la quemazón en sus ojos mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Se abrió, la luz del sol le penetró en los ojos durante mucho tiempo, las sombras la envolvieron cuando subió el arma mientras trataba de golpear con la pequeña estaca de madera que había logrado afilar.

— ¡Tranquila! —La voz era americana, unas manos fuertes y ásperas la agarraron de las muñecas, le arrebataron el arma y la estaca de las manos y se movieron rápidamente detrás de ella—. Extracción en proceso —dijo entre dientes.

El equipo de apoyo. Estaba pasando el parte. Extracción. ¿SEALs? ¿Eran SEALs?

— ¿Me captas, konohamaru?

Manos deambularon sobre ella rápidamente.

— ¿SEALs? —jadeó.

—Ojalá —le gruñó al oído. Su voz profunda, como el whisky añejo, calmando sus sentidos hechos trizas—. Inténtalo con un solitario francotirador de mierda y un adolescente con más pelotas que sentido común. ¿Puedes correr?

La rodeo con el brazo, sujetándola contra él. Era cálido y protector. ¿Era protector o ella sólo necesitaba convencerse a sí misma de que lo era? ¿Necesitaba esto para superar los sucesos de las pasadas veinticuatro horas?

—No puedo ver. —Y quería verle. Quería sus sentidos en orden, sus pensamientos lógicos, tan agudos como lo habían estado ayer.

—Yo te llevaré, ¿correrás? —La sugerencia fue casi un susurro, su voz casi tentadora.

—Correré.

La tenía de pie. Con los pies desnudos. Pero estaría bien. Correría, cualquier cosa para escapar de esta celda, las manos tocaron su cuerpo, la voz en su oído, penetrando en su cabeza.

—Una célula pequeña. —La apuró hacia el calor y luz cegadora—. Creo que los tenemos a todos, pero no lo apostaría. Tenemos aviones que vienen hacia aquí a unos pocos kilómetros y atestados cuarteles para ocultarse.

Le hablaba mientras corría. Corría enérgico y rápido, sujetándola a su costado y llevando la mayor parte de su peso mientras ella se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo.

— ¿kabuto? —le preguntó de repente. Esperaba que el bastardo estuviera muerto.

—Se fue con el único jeep armado —le informó—. Dándonos la oportunidad.

Kabuto se había escapado. Pero ella tenía la información, tenía lo que necesitaba para freír los culos de él y de su marido, y lo haría.

—Necesito una radio —jadeó—. Tengo que informar antes de que se escape.

—Joder. —Dura, mordaz, la voz era no reconfortante. Era americana. De acento sureño, de Kentucky si no sé equivocada—. Mira, pequeña. Estoy restringido aquí y la munición es escasa. Soy un francotirador de los marines sin equipo de apoyo ni comunicaciones hasta estar más cerca del punto de extracción, o hasta que el equipo de extracción venga a buscarme. Ni siquiera estaría aquí si tu amigo konohamaru no hubiera enviado una llamada de socorro de onda corta y sólo conectó con mi comunicador. Tenemos que mover el esqueleto y moverlo rápido, o nuestros culos se convertirán en césped. Esos chicos malos de detrás seguro que fabrican unos buenos cortacéspedes, también.

Corrían colina arriba. Él ladraba órdenes. Reuniendo las armas, la mochila. Preparándose para correr otra vez.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Le costaba respirar, seguir el paso.

—En el culo del mundo. —Estaba corriendo sin parar y ni cerca de quedarse sin aliento—. Tengo un agujero a un kilómetro de aquí. Tienes que resistir el viaje, cariño, porque si no llegamos allí, estamos muertos. Y la muerte y yo no nos llevamos bien.

— ¿Está viva? ¿Está viva? —Joven, iraquí, la voz del chico era histérica cuando el hombre se detuvo un segundo. Conocía esa voz. Konohamaru era uno de sus informadores. La valentía del chico era increíble.

—Está viva, ahora mueve el culo, chico.

—Moviendo el culo, sasu—reivindicó el chico—. Moviendo, moviendo.

— ¡Maldito crío! —Pero había afecto en su voz. Ese afecto, que se sentía protector y parecía rodearla, clavarse en ella, le hizo doler el pecho por algo más que por correr.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se sintió protegida? ¿Lo había estado alguna vez? Pero ahora sí. Con este brazo desconocido alrededor de su cintura, medio alzándola, medio acarreándola. Rescatándola. Y Hinata nunca había sido rescatada en su vida.

Corrían a toda máquina. Ella no podía ver, sus pies estaban ensangrentados, y las magulladas costillas dolían horrores. Pero estaba libre. Era la realidad, estaba libre, y con un minúsculo milagro, permanecería libre. Pero sabía que esos brazos no estarían allí para siempre. Esa fuerza no la rodearía siempre, y se permitió sólo un momento para lamentarlo.

Sasuke hizo a todo correr el kilómetro hasta el agujero que había cavado la noche anterior. Después de que el mensaje codificado en onda corta de Konohamaru surgiera en su radio. Hizo los agujeros, los preparó, y luego fue a por la chica que el chaval había visto que era transportada al tugurio de campamento de los terroristas. Un campamento bastante pequeño, apartado del camino, habitado por apenas una docena de fanáticos bastardos de ojos duros y una Morenita americana.

Mierda, ¿quién había sido lo bastante tonto para perderla? Era una agente, podía decirlo por la resistencia automática que la impulsaba. No tenía la fuerza para avanzar, pero sus piernas estaban en movimiento y estaba esforzándose por ayudarle tanto como podía.

Konohamaru le seguía a su lado con facilidad, el oscuro rostro se arrugaba por la preocupación del sonido de disparos detrás de ellos. Estaban fuera de la vista cuando rodearon la baja y ondulada colina, y el agujero estaba justo enfrente, bien cubierto con desechos de árboles y oculto con maleza muerta. Formando parte natural del paisaje.

—Entra en el agujero. —Levantó la primera cubierta y empujó dentro a konohamaru con las provisiones que necesitaría en un pequeño paquete.

Se arrojó a sí mismo y a la chica en el segundo agujero y tiró de la cubierta de seguridad sobre ellos cuando el sonido de un helicóptero empezó a zumbar desde la dirección de la base terrorista.

Por supuesto, tenían que tener un jodido helicóptero, pensó mientras se alzaba lo suficiente para mirar a través de las brechas que había creado para ver si los seguían. Joder, no tenía necesidad de esto.

El agujero era lo suficientemente profundo para sentarse, la cubierta de la parte superior, tal vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un tanque. Estaban seguros siempre y cuando los bastardos no tuvieran perros. No era lo suficientemente grande, no era muy amplio, pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer con tan poco tiempo.

— ¿La extracción llegará pronto? —dijo Hinata con voz ronca.

Echó un vistazo hacia ella y se estremeció. Estaba doblada contra la pared de tierra, los ojos hinchados y cerrados, los labios secos y agrietados. Parecía vulnerable, pero la mujer tenía una columna de acero.

—Llevo un rastreador encima. Me encontrarán cuando estén lo bastante cerca. Cuando no esté en el punto de extracción, tendrán que seguir el faro que llevo encima.

Ella torció los labios burlonamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Sabes, los daños colaterales son la consigna en estos días.

Joder, si no era cierto.

—Todo cuello-rojo que se precie siempre tiene un plan B —le aseguró. Su equipo era todo el plan que necesitaba. La mayoría de los francotiradores trabajaban solos, pero en esta misión, era el número uno y lo sabía. Lo necesitaban demasiado para permitir que se hiciera daño.

Exhaló con cansancio mientras él sacaba una cantimplora de la mochila y la destapaba.

—Vamos. Bebe despacio. —Alzó el agua hacia los labios de Hinata, mirándole fijamente el rostro mientras bebía.

—Tengo ungüento y vendas para los ojos —dijo—. Bastardos, siempre van primero a por los ojos, ¿no?

Ella lanzó una pequeña y amarga risotada.

—Por lo menos lo segundo.

Sacó el botiquín, le puso el ungüento sobre los ojos, luego las vendas. Tenía la cara de un ángel, pensó. Buenos huesos, pómulos delicados, labios muy sensuales, apostaría él. Ahora mismo estaban ensangrentados e hinchados.

—Una anciana de mi pueblo hace este ungüento —le contó—. Los bastardos me atraparon el año pasado, justo antes de que me arrancaran los globos oculares, escapé. Cuando iba a marcharme de casa, hizo el ungüento y me hizo prometer que lo llevaría conmigo.

—Kentucky —susurró cuando el helicóptero pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

—El lago Cumberland. —Tiernamente tocó los arañazos de su rostro con el ungüento.

Era una mujer esbelta. El pelo cubierto de suciedad y con la cara manchada, pero apostaría que era hermosa antes de que Kabuto y sus hombres la atraparan.

—Eres de Nueva Inglaterra. —Asintió él ante su acento—. Una zona preciosa. Unas chicas preciosas.

La sonrisa de ella era cansada.

—Ahora hay una menos.

Él sinceramente lo dudaba.

— ¿Te violaron?

Estaba sorprendido ante la furia que amenazaba con ahogar su sentido común. Por supuesto que la habían violado. Ya se sabía.

Ella negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de mofa.

—Ellos no me violaron.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —Embadurnó con el ungüento los labios hinchados mientras captaba el énfasis.

—Kabuto tiene algunos juguetes interesantes. —Hizo una mueca—. Pero estaba cansado de utilizarlos. Sus compinches iban a efectuar la hazaña cuando se fue. Gracias por ser tan oportuno.

Sasuke se sentó en cuclillas y escuchó atentamente los ruidos del exterior. No había cuevas en la zona. La colina cercana tenía varias. La zona que había elegido no era más que un plano y poco interesante cañón. Con nada excepto follaje superficial y maleza muerta. El lugar perfecto para un agujero. Comprobarían el área, pero estarían más ansiosos de inspeccionar las cuevas a un kilómetro de allí.

—Konohamaru, tu amigo el pastor de cabras —le explicó en voz baja—. Vio que Kabuto te traía aquí. También tenía un aparato militar de onda corta y un sargento del Ejército Americano por colega, que le enseñó algo de código. Ese código me pilló en el camino de vuelta. Me desvié para rescatarte. En casa todos los chicos me palmearán la espalda por esto. Incluso puede que le pongan mi nombre a una calle.

Sonrió con más lentitud. Atontada. Se estaba durmiendo y él no podía permitirlo.

—Konohamaru es un buen chico —susurró, con la cabeza ladeada.

—Despierta, chica.

—hinata. Mi nombre es hinata. —Su voz era suave, dulce. Le gustaba su voz.

Un nombre muy bonito para una mujer muy bonita. Le tocó la mejilla otra vez.

—Háblame, Hina. Dime dónde estás herida. Necesito arreglar todo lo que pueda por si tenemos que huir.

—Los pies. Costillas magulladas, posible contusión. Sin daños internos, sin huesos rotos.

Se estaba alejando lentamente de él.

Sasuke se inclinó y le tocó los labios con los suyos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado. Pero extendió las manos hacia él, los dedos —esbeltos y frágiles dedos— que se aferraron a sus muñecas, apretados, como si tuviera miedo que se apartara, antes de que ella lo hiciera. Lentamente. Con indecisión.

— ¿Ahora, estás despierta? —Fue a por sus pies, poniendo uno en su regazo mientras acercaba el botiquín.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Sonó conmocionada, pero despierta, consciente.

—Mis besos son dinamita —fanfarroneó descaradamente, desesperado por mantenerla en tierra y despierta—. Despiertan a todas las chicas.

Utilizó una linterna de bolsillo para comprobar cuidadosamente los pies, siempre escuchando, siempre rastreando el sonido del helicóptero que les sobrevolaba y los vehículos que ahora se trasladaban a través de los barrancos.

Atisbó por el borde del agujero pero no pudo ver nada moviéndose lo suficientemente cerca para considerarlo una amenaza.

Le embadurnó los pies con el ungüento, luego se sacó la camisa y la camiseta. Desgarró la camiseta a tiras, le envolvió los pies y luego los sujetó con una gasa elástica.

—A todas las chicas les gustan tus besos, ¿no? —Todavía sonaba despierta.

—Suplican por mis besos. —No era nada más que la verdad, pero mientras miraba a esta mujer, tan fuerte, tan decidida, se preguntaba por las mujeres que había conocido antes. ¿Habría alguna de ellas encontrado la fuerza para ir tan lejos? Y sabía que no. Pero esta, ésta en particular nunca se uniría a los juegos Uchiha como hacían las otras.

—Engreído. —Su sonrisa era cansada, y la preocupación le azotó.

Estaba pálida como un fantasma, el dolor y el shock se asentaban ahora que estaba quieta y no estaba envuelta en el completo terror. No podía arriesgarse a que entrara en shock. Todavía no.

Metió la mano en el botiquín otra vez y sacó las potentes píldoras para el dolor que llevaba.

—Toma esto. —Se las puso en la boca y levantó la cantimplora hacia sus labios.

Bebió y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el muro de tierra detrás de ella.

El silencio llenó el agujero durante largos instantes. La respiración de ella era entrecortada y errática, y cada pocos segundos se estremecía o hacía muecas sólo lo suficiente para que él captara los cautelosos movimientos en sus gestos.

Quería abrazarla. Estaba casi rota, quizás no físicamente pero como mínimo mentalmente. Si había llegado tan lejos, él tenía que conseguir que soportara un poco más.

—Las camionetas se están acercando. —Había desánimo en su voz, pero todavía no había miedo.

—Buscarán un rato. Soy bueno en esto. No te preocupes.

Comprobó el agujero de Konohamaru. Estaba en silencio. Konohamaru sabía cómo ocultarse; no era la primera vez, probablemente no sería la última. Tenía todo lo necesario para permanecer seguro siempre y cuando nadie identificara el escondite que Sauce había hecho.

— ¿Cómo te capturaron? —preguntó él finalmente cuando ella no dijo nada más.

—Me sacaron de mi coche, a las afueras de Bagdad, me arrojaron a una furgoneta, me dieron una paliza de muerte, y practicaron algo de tortura. —Ella se encogió de hombros, pero él oyó el eco de terror en su voz.

— ¿Qué tienes que ellos quieren?

Ella era americana y tenía el suficiente valor para desnudar a un hombre muerto y coger sus ropas al mismo tiempo que él hacía estallar algunas cabezas y conseguía localizarla. Era una agente; lo supo por el comentario que hizo sobre la necesidad de hacerle saber a alguien sobre Kabuto. Eso al menos tardaría unas horas.

—No tengo nada que nadie quiera —dijo con cansancio—. Estoy de apoyo. Estaba trabajando en Bagdad.

—No me tomes el pelo, cariño.

—Entonces no me obligues. Sabes cómo funciona esto. —Imitó su acento con exactitud—. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Sí, sabía cómo funcionaba. Ella no podía revelar nada y él no debería preguntar, pero era un bastardo entrometido y esa era la verdad.

—No tardarán mucho. Ya he perdido el autobús —señaló—. Cuando no esté en el punto de extracción, enviarán un equipo para que me saque. Sabes, soy importante.

—Obviamente más importante que yo. —Suspiró—. ¿Puedo echar una siesta?

—Nada de siestas. —El helicóptero se acercaba. Esperaba que konohamaru tuviera la manta deflectora sobre la cabeza—. Ven aquí; tenemos que agacharnos.

Vislumbró el miedo en el rostro de ella, durante un segundo, mientras desplegaba la ligera manta, plateada por un lado y la ponía sobre sus cabezas, tapándolos concienzudamente, por completo. Un simple pie que sobresaliera y eso permitiría que un equipo de infrarrojos los captara.

No tenía ni idea de qué equipo llevaba el helicóptero, y no iba a arriesgarse.

Ahora la envolvía como un amante posesivo, y podía sentir su miedo tan fácilmente como sentía el calor aumentando bajo la manta.

—Sabes, si estuviera en casa, las señoras ronronearían por estar aquí conmigo —señaló mientras sonreía contra su cabeza—. Les gusta mi cuerpo duro. Piensan que soy sexy.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Hinata mientras él permanecía con la mejilla contra su pelo.

—No puedo ver si eres sexy —le recordó, y sasuke odió ese temblor en su voz.

—Oh, te lo estás perdiendo. —Suspiró lastimosamente, la voz un suave susurro—. Estoy muy bueno, Hina. Ojos negros, piel blanca. Tengo abdominales duros. Pelo negro. A las mujeres se les cae la baba.

Sonrió, escuchando atentamente, y dando gracias por sentir que aliviaba un poco su temor. No se consideraba particularmente atractivo, pero sabía lo que decían las mujeres. Sin embargo tenía que distraerla, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—También engreído. —Tenía las manos aferradas con fuerza en sus antebrazos, las uñas rotas se clavaban en su carne.

—Bueno, sí, lo soy. Consentido al máximo.

— ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Jugar? ¿Escapar del mercado matrimonial? —La abrazó más cerca cuando el sonido del helicóptero que pasó por encima de sus cabezas la hizo temblar contra él. La cubierta de camuflaje de la manta, añadido a la maleza muerta asegurada a los estrechos leños encima de ellos, los ocultaría de la vista. Durante un momento se preocupó por Konahamaru, luego apartó el pensamiento. Si los atrapaban, de todas formas, morirían, a pesar del equipo de extracción que sabía venían a toda velocidad a por él.

Tenía fotos, trazados, movimientos de tropas, y las bases ocultas de los terroristas. Había estado en el culo del mundo durante seis semanas después de completar la misión principal a la que había sido enviado para ayudar en la extracción de otro agente capturado.

Ese agente había sido rescatado. ¿Entonces por qué no se había enviado a un equipo para este?

—Se están acercando. —Su voz contenía un hálito de terror.

—No te preocupes, nena. Al anochecer, estaremos sanos y salvos, celebrándolo con un poco de licor casero que guardo para el final de esta misión. Te emborracharé y te seduciré.

— ¿Seducirme?

—Oh sí. —La sostuvo más cerca—. Te tumbaré y besaré cada magulladura, luego lameré hasta alejar todo el daño. Humedeceré esos bonitos y tiernos pezones, y cuando baje, te olvidarás de todo el dolor.

—Ególatra. —Estaba temblando en sus brazos ante el sonido de los vehículos que se movían por el barranco.

—Es cierto. —Le besó la coronilla—. Cuando acabe, todo esto parecerá un mal sueño. Distante y alejado. Seremos tú y yo, cariño. Sudorosos, cachondos y haciendo cosas que nos harían sonrojar a ambos.

—Apuesto a que tú no te sonrojas. —Enterrando la cara en su pecho ante el sonido de voces gritando en árabe.

—Apuesto a que me puedes hacer sonrojar. —Le besó la coronilla y sonrió, el triunfo cantó a través de él cuando notó la débil vibración de la radio en su muslo—. ¿Vas a hacerme sonrojar esta noche, amor? Acabo de recibir una señal. —Le cogió la mano y la posó contra la radio—. Cinco minutos y el infierno va ser barrido de aquí. Cinco horas y voy a hacerte sonrojar.

—No puedes. —Él podía jurar que oyó lágrimas en su voz.

—Hacerte sonrojar sería la única meta en mi vida —murmuró—. Te lo prometo, nena, puedo hacerlo.

—Estoy casada.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya interesado...voy a estar subiendo mas capitulos cada semana o cada dos.<p>

Ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews...besos


	2. prologo 2

Holaa….!

¿Cómo dicen que les va?

Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia y pedir la continuación. Me alegra mucho saber que le darán una oportunidad y así poder seguir subiendo capítulos, porque ¿Que chiste tiene subir una historia y que nadie la lea? Ninguno….

En fin, como ya dije anteriormente esta historia no me pertenece; Se trata de una adaptación a una novela de la autora Lora Leigh, por lo que la personalidad de los personajes que estoy utilizando no tienen nada que ver con el anime. La razón por la que estoy usándolos, es que ciertos aspectos de la personalidad de los personajes en la novela me recordaron a Naruto (ANIME) y decidí subir la historia con los respectivos cambios.

Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que esta novela es la tercera de una saga de seis libros, con temática erótica, que a pesar de relacionarse entre sí por personajes y ciertas situaciones conspirativas, no es una continuación de la misma pareja. Cada novela relata la historia de los primos y sus amigos, por eso es que esta historia tiene dos prólogos. El primer prologo cuenta como se conocieron y el segundo, la razón por la que se reencuentran. Una vez aclarado eso, la próxima vez empezara el desarrollo y desenlace de esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Disfruten la lectura…

_**Declamier: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto o esta histaria me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Prólogo 2<p>

Lago Cumberland, Kentucky

Agosto, Cuatro Años Después

Greta Hinata Hyuga encontró el rastreador que había sido dejado bajo el vehículo de Sai Uchiha, en el lateral de una polvorienta carretera en los confines de las montañas de Kentucky, y supo que le costaría Dios y ayuda encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Soltó un resoplido y sacudió la cabeza. Los Uchiha no era estúpidos, pero a veces a su jefe le gustaba fingir que lo eran, y eso era un tremendo error, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que en realidad Hatake no era estúpido.

Comprobó la zona antes de echarse hacia atrás el pelo oscuro y resignarse a lo inevitable.

Sai Uchiha la había aventajado en una alegre persecución, y había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. A través de retorcidas depresiones, subiendo por caminos de montañas que apenas pasaban como sendas, y adentrándose en los espesos bosques que rodeaban el Lago Cumberland como un amante protector.

Al final, encontraría el camino de vuelta, pero no había duda que estaba atrapada por esta noche. Su teléfono por satélite, por alguna razón, no cooperaba, su teléfono móvil no tenía señal, y llegaba la noche.

Se enderezó de la posición agachada, en la que había encontrado el localizador que otro agente había colocado bajo el vehículo de Uchiha, se apoyó las manos en las caderas, y contempló el espeso bosque que la rodeaba.

Habría sido divertido si hubiera estado preparada. Cosas simples, como agua suficiente para pasar la noche, quizás un saco de dormir. Tenía su arma. Y sus pensamientos. Demasiados pensamientos desde que estaba en Somerset —desde que estaba con Sasuke Uchiha y todos los recuerdos que trataba de reprimir.

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó dentro del bolsillo trasero el hábito que de nuevo había reanudado en los pasados meses, sólo para encontrar el paquete de cigarrillos vacío que había metido antes. Genial.

Sacudió la cabeza, arrugó el paquete y lo lanzó a la parte trasera del jeep prestado de su jefe, que la había estado esperando a las afueras de Somerset, después de informarle de la dirección que Sai y su amante, Ino Uzumaki, habían tomado.

Ino Uzumaki se parecía muchísimo a la intermediaria de una venta de misiles entre secuestradores y terroristas que perseguía el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional. Había sido su trabajo seguir a Ino, manteniéndola bajo vigilancia a ella y con quien se encontrara.

Conociendo a Sai Uchiha, Ino Uzumaki se había encontrado con nada menos que cada centímetro de ese duro cuerpo nativo de Kentucky. Sai no era un traidor. Quería esos misiles tanto como ellos, y era evidente que creía que su mujer era inocente.

Pero, demonios, todo el mundo pensaba que la persona que amaba era inocente. La naturaleza humana tenía tendencia a pasar por alto la verdad cuando se amaba. Había aprendido la lección por sí misma, de la manera difícil.

Siempre de la manera difícil. Y mirando lo que había perdido. A veces Hinata se preguntaba si no había perdido el alma en un desierto tan inhóspito que le succionaría el espíritu a una persona.

Resopló ante ese pensamiento mientras pateaba un terrón de hierba y se apoyaba en el coche, decidida a disfrutar por unos minutos el estar ilocalizable por su jefe, Kakashi Hatake. Sin duda estaba frenético, llamando al móvil y al satélite. Y ella permanecía aquí, respirando el aire fresco de montaña, sintiendo la paz del lugar envolviéndola, penetrándola.

Suplicándole que se relajara. Que recordara. Que recordara una noche. A un hombre. Instándola a que cerrara los ojos y recordara su toque. Un toque lleno de lágrimas y sollozos, pero también con su ternura, con la calidez de sus besos, el calor de su posesión. Una noche que sólo recordaba en sueños.

Sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa ante el pensamiento. Sí, relajarse y bajar la guardia. ¿No había hecho esto antes? ¿Y no había pagado por ello? ¿No había perdido todo lo que amaba en esta vida porque había confiado en la persona equivocada? Y aquí estaba, una parte de ella deseando, lamentando cosas que sabía que no tenía derecho a lamentar.

Brazos fuertes que no la abrazaban durante la noche. Una voz como el whisky añejo que no decía su nombre, con voz ronca por la pasión, en el clímax. Manos, callosas y posesivas. Y se lamentaba, porque esa ilusión era la más peligrosa que jamás podría tener.

Un segundo después un sonido inesperado le hizo sacar el arma de la funda que llevaba en la espalda y apuntó a la parte delantera del coche.

Sabía quién era. Tomó la precaución de esperar, observar, pero el sonido del jeep que subía por la montaña era inconfundible. Potente, una fuerte y masculina vibración de poder que su pedazo-de-mierda de jeep prestado no tenía.

Al menos venía conduciendo en vez de deslizarse a través de los árboles apuntándola. Podía haber descargado sobre ella antes de que supiera qué la golpeaba. Y lo haría. Sin importar lo bien que la conocía, sin importar la breve historia que compartieron hacía ya tanto tiempo, le pondría una bala entre los ojos tan rápido como a un enemigo en combate si él sentía que era una amenaza.

Sujetó la glock cómodamente, con confianza, mientras el infame vehículo negro se detenía en la cuesta. Arriba en la montaña se pavoneó, si es que un jeep podía pavonearse. Y eso le hizo apretar los dientes. Hatake podía volverla loca haciéndola correr en círculos, pero al menos podría darle un vehículo decente para hacer esos círculos.

Grandes llantas, un reluciente trabajo de pintura, y un negro parachoques tubular. Un cabestrante delante, el techo abierto, el hombre detrás del volante mirándola detrás de las gafas oscuras, ocultando esos increíbles ojos negros.

Pero nada podía ocultar la expresión sombría mientras saltaba del asiento del conductor, con el motor todavía en marcha, vibrando. Como el ruido de un gato monstruoso.

Este era el sueño, y la ilusión. Y algo le había dicho que él estaría aquí. Aquí, en las montañas en las que se crió, tan fuertes, tan seguras, tan peligrosamente primitivas como el hombre en sí. Tan peligroso como los lamentos susurrantes que la atravesaron mientras lo observaba.

Hinata se lamió los labios lentamente, mirándolo, tratando de ignorar las elegantes líneas de su cuerpo. La forma en que sus vaqueros bajos se ceñían en las caderas y atraían la atención hacia los muslos. La forma en que su camiseta gris se ajustaba sobre los apretados abdominales. El aura de poder y elegancia masculina que parecía rezumar por los poros de su piel.

El viento alborotaba el pelo negro demasiado largo de Sasuke, azotándolo sobre la frente y a lo largo de la nuca. Esas espesas y tentadoras hebras que sus manos ansiaban tocar, los dedos se cerraron en puños para reprimir la necesidad.

Mierda, ahora necesitaba muchísimo más ese cigarrillo. Había trabajado con él durante meses, y todavía no podía paliar el nerviosismo, el dolor cada vez que se acercaba. La necesidad. ¡Oh Dios!, la necesidad que la envolvía e incluso a veces se preguntaba si no la volvería loca. Necesitaba su toque. Sólo una vez más, sólo un toque, un beso, una noche más entre sus brazos.

En cambio, puso el arma en la funda y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros mientras lo observaba. La manera en que se movía. La intensidad de sus ojos, el conocimiento en su expresión. Siempre había ese conocimiento, las palabras que susurraban justo debajo de la superficie, los recuerdos que en realidad nunca se fueron. El hambre que en realidad nunca se desvaneció.

Sasuke se movió perezosamente frente al jeep y se inclinó contra el abultado parachoques. La miraba fijamente, sin sonreír, mientras cruzaba una bota sobre la otra y se sacaba las gafas oscuras de la cara.

Los penetrantes ojos negros le destrozaron los sentidos, le nublaron el cerebro y el corazón le latía como a una colegiala. El calor del verano la inundó entonces, acariciando sobre su cuerpo y recordándole, siempre recordándole, cosas que no se permitía recordar.

—Te pillé. —Alzó las cejas burlonamente—. ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás siguiendo a mi primo y a su mujer?

Abrió los labios mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Podía hacerlo. Dejarla sin respiración. Dejarla necesitada. Con solo una mirada, la hacía sentir como una virgen a punto de su primer beso. Y eso era muy peligroso. Él era peligroso. En más de un sentido.

— ¿No me contestas, Hinata? —Era una de las pocas personas que se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre de pila en vez del nombre que utilizaba en la agencia. Greta. Era bonito, sencillo y sin pretensiones. En cambio él tenía que llamarla Hinata. Él tenía que recordarle quién había querido ser una vez, más que quién era.

Se lamió otra vez los labios, luchando por mantener la calma.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a Kakashi. —No iba a asumir la responsabilidad de esto—. Ordenes suyas. Solo vivo para obedecerlas. —No era sino la verdad en los últimos años. Él la controlaba. Por ahora.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, enderezándose, acercándose. Mantenerse quieta no era fácil. Quería correr. Quería correr hacia él, tocarle, acariciar toda esa dura carne, y liberar la intensidad de esos peligrosos deseos.

Ya no estaba casada, se recordó a sí misma. Se lo había estado recordado durante años.

Lo observaba, cautelosa, sospechando del peligro que estaba al acecho bajo esa sonrisa tranquila. De sospechar nada, sabía que estaba al acecho. Sabía que estaba frente a un hombre que una vez había sido un frío y duro asesino. Había sido entrenado como francotirador a los seis meses de alistarse a los marines y en un año fue clasificado como uno de sus asesinos más eficientes.

Y ahora estaba retirado. Con el hombro maltrecho. Le gustaba sonreír cuando reivindicaba la herida que lo sacó de los marines. Ella dudaba que una sola célula de su cuerpo estuviera "maltrecha".

—Sabes, Hinata….

—Mi nombre es Greta —dijo irritada—. Utilízalo, Sasuke —Tenía que encontrar alguna clase de defensa contra él. El nombre de Greta le recordaba, el mantener los recuerdos del único error que forjó lo más importante para ella.

—Hinata. —Sus labios acariciaron las palabras mientras se acercaba más, hasta estar a un suspiro de ella, obligándola a mirarle—. Cariño. Kakashi te ha metido en un problema enorme. Lo sabes, ¿no?

¡Oh Dios!, si no lo hubiera sabido antes, lo hubiera averiguado ahora. Había pensado que trabajar con Hatake Kakashi haría su vida más fácil, que el equipo que trabajaba en los Estados Unidos sólo la aliviaría lentamente del horror del pasado y le permitiría salir del mundo que había empezado a asfixiarla.

—Habla con Kakashi. —Forzó las palabras desde la garganta mientras la mano de él le rodeaba el lateral del cuello y la oscura luz sexual en sus maliciosos ojos empezaba a brillar con intención.

Ese toque, justo así, el poder implícito y la ternura de esa sujeción, le hizo flaquear las rodillas. Era una agente entrenada; no se suponía que la emoción o la lujuria nublaran su juicio. Pero ahora mismo tenía la mente completamente nublada.

Él flexionó los dedos en su cuello, el poder y la fuerza de su brazo reverberaron a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El placer corrompía el proceso lógico normal de sus pensamientos y erosionaba el control por el que había luchado durante años.

De repente, estaba en la oscuridad, intentando respirar a través de la agonía de un infierno que no podía aceptar, aferrada a una única cosa. Aferrada al toque de Sasuke.

No podía dejarse aferrar a ese recuerdo.

Hinata no se molestó en oponer resistencia. Pudo ver el deseo ya ardiendo en los ojos de Sasuke, y supo que no tenía ninguna opción si esos seductores labios realmente tocaban los suyos. Estaría perdida en él, y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderse otra vez.

—No me beses, Sasuke. No me hagas esto. Por favor.

Él se quedó inmóvil, esos dedos contraídos en su carne, acariciando células que no habían conocido el toque de un hombre en mucho tiempo.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era rechazarle, alejarle. Como sufría por la noche, dando vueltas en la cama, con el pensamiento de la promesa en esos ojos gatunos de él, ardiendo a través de su alma. Lo deseaba con una intensidad que la aterrorizaba.

—Dame una razón por la que no debería —le dijo en voz baja mientras esos dedos le acariciaban la piel—. Ya no estás casada, cariño.

Su mirada ya no era burlona; era sombría, intensa. Los recuerdos se vislumbraban también en sus ojos, y ella no podía soportarlo. Los conectaban, haciendo mucho más difícil para ella separarse, mantenerse firme mientras luchaba contra abismales emociones sin fin que amenazaban con ahogarla.

—Porque no puedo contigo, y ambos lo sabemos. Ten piedad, Sasuke. ¿No tienes suficientes mujeres en tu pequeño redil? En realidad no me necesitas.

Y no había manera de que ella sobreviviera a esto. Él era indomable, intenso, el hombre más malicioso y seductor que nunca había conocido en su vida. Y no era un hombre para ella. Lo deseaba hasta sufrir de tal manera que le desgarraba el alma, y no podía permitirse tenerlo. Este hombre, el único que le despertaba el alma, el que la hacía soñar cuando ella no tenía derecho a soñar.

—Eso no es una razón suficiente.

Jadeó cuando los labios de él cubrieron los suyos. Las sensaciones estallaron a través de su cuerpo; el placer se extendía a oleadas sobre las terminaciones nerviosas y empezaron a arder por toda su piel. Este beso, este hombre, era como el néctar, como una droga que no podía sacarse del cuerpo.

Jadeó más fuerte mientras su arma caía al suelo y sintió las manos de Sasuke tironeando de su camisa, desnudándola, permitiendo que la calidez soleada del aire tocara su piel.

Se dijo que la transpiración era por el calor del día, pero tenía mejor criterio. Era por su beso.

¡Oh Dios! Su beso. Le posó las manos sobre el pecho para empujarle, pero él no se movió. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron su espalda, bajo la camisa, luego por todas partes, las yemas de sus dedos en las sensibles curvas de los senos, cubiertos por nada más que encaje.

Hinata combatía en su guerra interna. Su cuerpo, ansioso, desesperado, conocía el toque de este hombre, conocía su posesión. Su corazón, su cabeza, estaba gritando para advertirla.

Y ganó su cuerpo.

—Ah, Hina. —Le mordisqueó los labios. Le encantaba ese leve y sexy escozor, y se alzó más cerca, suplicando más—. Vamos, nena. Muéstrame que puedes arder otra vez.

Respiró con brusquedad cuando las manos se deslizaron a sus caderas, agarrándolas y levantándola hasta que estuvo sentada en el capó del jeep, luego tendida de espaldas, el enorme cuerpo presionando la parte inferior mientras las manos de ella tironeaban la camiseta de Sasuke.

Debería apartarlo, no desnudar ese espléndido cuerpo. Pero eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Desnudando todos esos fuertes y deliciosos músculos. Sintiendo el roce del vello encrespado de su pecho contra las palmas, la humedad del sudor.

Se retorció debajo de él, sintiendo la rodilla presionar entre sus muslos, y vio las estrellas estallar detrás de las pestañas cerradas cuando presionó contra la sensible carne entre sus muslos.

—Joder, sí. —Gimió él contra sus labios mientras le desabrochaba los vaqueros—. Arde para mí, Hinata. Un poco más. Arde para mí salvaje y dulce, cariño, igual que lo haces en mis sueños.

Su voz era ronca, tensa por la excitación, y sabía que se volvería gutural. Que su acento arrastraría las palabras y lo haría sonar ebrio de pasión. Deseaba ese sonido. Lo deseaba ebrio por ella.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó su nombre cuando la mano se abrió paso debajo de los pantalones desabrochados y sus dedos la encontraron. Encontraron la resbaladiza y muy-espesa capa de sus jugos que la preparaban para él, delatando su necesidad.

Esa necesidad la estaba matando.

Se retorció, se arqueó hacia él mientras los labios se deslizaban cuello abajo hacia los pechos. Los dientes arañaron la sensible punta de un pezón mientras la mano libre ponía la copa del sujetador bajo el henchido montículo.

Luego lo cubrió con su boca, los labios se cerraron sobre él, succionándolo dentro, presionando duro y fuerte, enviando sensaciones desgarradoras a su matriz.

Largos y anchos dedos se abrieron dentro de su vagina, provocándole otro grito. La carne no acostumbrada a ningún toque excepto el de ella, desde que él la había tomado hacía tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Se corrió inmediatamente. El calor interminable, la sensación de su boca succionándole el pezón, la lengua azotándola, era demasiado. Estalló en un prisma de luz y color, con su nombre en los labios y en el corazón.

Oh Dios, nunca iba a librarse de él. Y en este momento, explotando alrededor de sus dedos, se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a querer librarse.

Se esforzó en abrir los ojos, luego se quedó sin respiración cuando lo observó. Sacó los dedos, los levantó, y la saboreó. Aquí mismo, bajo el sol, con la brisa agitándose alrededor de ellos, él abrió los labios y chupó su sabor de los dedos.

—Sasuke. —Apenas podía hacer nada más que susurrar su nombre cuando de repente él se quedó quieto, levantó la cabeza, como un animal oliendo el peligro.

—Kakashi, hijo de puta. —Le puso bien rápidamente el sujetador y le bajó de un tirón la camisa cuando ella captó el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose.

Alejándose de ella, Sasuke la dejó ponerse bien los pantalones, los ojos negros llenos de diversión burlona mientras el helicóptero volaba alrededor del cobijo de los árboles e iba hacia el claro.

No podía aterrizar, pero ella sabía quién era. El Departamento de Seguridad Nacional la había encontrado. Ellos casi habían visto más de lo que ella se había librado sin percances.

Sasuke retrocedió más aún, la expresión endurecida.

—Vamos. Te llevaré de vuelta a la carretera principal. Entonces puedes llamar a Kakashi y dile que se encuentre conmigo. Ya tengo bastante de esta mierda. Se acabó.

Lo que iba a acabar no estaba segura, pero estaba más que preparada para salir de una vez de allí, alejarse de él. Dejar el asunto a Kakashi, porque sabía, tan segura como que estaba allí, sabía, que no había ni una maldita oportunidad de que pudiera manejarle.

* * *

><p>De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esta historia.<p>

Si encuentran errores de algun tipo, por favor diganmelo y tratare de corregirlo lo mas pronto posible.

Nos vemos...


	3. capitulo 1

Hola, Hola…

¿Cómo están?

No tengo mucho que decir, excepto, Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.

Como tengo algo de tiempo, ademas de subir el capitulo uno; voy a estar subiendo el capitulo dos.

Tampoco quiero aburrir demasiado, asi que de nuevo les agradezco y les deseo que disfruten de la lectura.

Nos vemos.

**_Declamier: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, como tampoco la historia, ni ninguno de los hechos que aquí se narran._**

**_Esta es una historia con contenido sexual explicito, si bien no en este capitulo, si en la mayoria de las escenas. Si no son afines a este tipo de historias, por favor absténganse de leer._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Somerset, Kentucky.

Octubre, Un Año Después

Sasuke Uchiha sentado silenciosamente en el jeep, observaba mientras Hinata Hyuga transportaba el equipaje al hotel que había reservado en el pueblo. El Suits era justo eso. Un bonito hotel que ofrecía una variedad de suits para alojarse, con una habitación, un pequeño salón y una cocina para aquellos que tenían que permanecer en el pueblo durante una temporada.

Hinata se registró para dos semanas pero el equipaje que llevaba no habría sido suficiente para una mujer ni para cuatro días. Una sola maleta grande, un neceser y un maletín de portátil. Definitivamente viajaba ligera.

Con los ojos sombreados detrás de las lentes oscuras de sus gafas de sol, se frotó la incipiente barba al lado de la mandíbula y consideró este nuevo acontecimiento.

Había pasado un año desde que estuvo en el pueblo. Un año desde que apretó el gatillo y enterró una bala en la cabeza de su primo. Y verla otra vez le trajo recuerdos de vívidos detalles que intentaba suprimir.

Deidara había sido una desgracia. Había planeado el secuestro del envío de un misil así como la venta de armas, e intentó cargar con la culpa a una joven de la que su otro primo Sai Uchiha estaba enamorado. Y para colmo, entonces intentó matarla cuando averiguó que Sai le había descubierto.

Salvar a Ino no había sido fácil, y Sasuke lo supo, mientras conducía hacia el punto de encuentro donde Deidara se encontró con su amante y cómplice, al que Deidara no dejaría con vida. Sasuke se hizo una promesa. Itachi y Sai eran su familia, como nadie más. Si no hubiera sido por ellos y el padre de Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke no habría sobrevivido a la confusión de su propia vida cuando era joven.

La gente que conocía a los Uchiha sabía que no podías golpear a uno de ellos. Si lo hacías todos venían corriendo. Y las mujeres de Itachi y Sai, Sakura e Ino, eran totalmente intocables. Intocables o Sasuke saldría de caza.

Deidara debería haber tenido mejor criterio. Debería haber sabido que Sasuke estaría esperando con una bala para él. Pero el pequeño cabrón se había convencido que podía salir de esta sin que nadie se enterara.

Su muerte había finalizado la investigación. Los misiles habían sido recuperados, los posibles compradores arrestados, y se suponía que todo estaba bien en esta pequeña parte del mundo. No es que Sasuke durmiera tan tranquilo por la noche, pero había encontrado algo de paz. Esa paz había sido ganada con mucho esfuerzo durante los últimos cinco años, y la había disfrutado muchísimo.

Hasta el año anterior.

Observó como Hinata desaparecía dentro del hotel. Hinata era la agente preferida de Kakashi Hatake, el agente especial al mando de las investigaciones. Era su niña de los recados y luchadora, y tanto como irritaba a Sasuke el ver que seguía las órdenes del sarcástico hombre, todavía la consideraba bastante inteligente. Tan lista que él había tratado de permanecer bien lejos de ella.

Tal vez no era tan lista como había pensado. Porque estaba de vuelta, y que lo maldijeran si alguna de sus fuentes lo había advertido de alguna operación encubierta.

Lo que esa operación era, o nadie lo sabía, o nadie se lo había contado.

Se frotó el labio inferior y miró fijamente la entrada del hotel en la que ella había desaparecido. No parecía feliz por regresar… parecía rendida, cansada, como si hubiera dormido tanto como él en el pasado año. Lo cual sumaba menos que nada. Y estaba condenadamente buena, para comérsela. Desafortunadamente, ella no había sido más que un tentempié para él.

¿Entonces por qué la señorita Hyuga actualmente tomaba residencia en su bonito pueblo otra vez? Tenía que ser bajo órdenes, porque él la había advertido, que no estaba a salvo aquí, y menos de él. Si quería mantener esa cama suya fría y solitaria, entonces debería haber encontrado otro pueblo para dormir.

Estaba absorto en su contemplación cuando su primo Itachi aparcó el pickup al lado del jeep. Al otro lado, Sai, detuvo su negro de doble cabina ocupando el espacio y sonando como el poderoso vehículo que era.

Echó un vistazo a cada lado, viendo a sus primos mientras salían de los vehículos. El viento se movía a través del pelo negro de Sai, el cual no era ni de cerca tan largo como solía llevarlo, pero el pelo de Itachi, de un negro idéntico, era más largo.

La vida de casados los mantenía decentes de muchas malditas maneras. Sai tenía un corte de pelo decente, e Itachi se dejó crecer el suyo. Sai era más ancho que su otro primo, unos pocos años mayor. Ambos eran tan malditamente fuertes e irritables como siempre.

E irritables como podían ser. Casados, con grilletes y atados tan estrechamente a sus esposas que si un hombre simplemente respiraba en la dirección de esas mujeres, se enfurecían. Pero todavía venían cuando los llamaba, y pensar en eso tiró de algo en su interior. Uno de esos pedacitos de emoción que luchaba por mantener enterrados y ocultos.

Cuando se acercaron al lado del jeep, Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió lentamente, la mirada todavía clavada en el edificio. Había llamado a la chiquilla de servicio en la recepción antes de llegar, para asegurarse de que a la señorita Hyuga le fuera entregada la habitación apropiada.

Una que diera directamente sobre la zona de estacionamiento. Quería que lo viera, quería que supiera que estaba siendo vigilada.

— ¿Qué se cuece, Sasuke? —Sai se inclinó contra el pickup gris de Itachi, los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho.

Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras asimilaba los pantalones planchados y la camisa blanca que su primo llevaba. Tan malditamente diferente de la agujereada y desaliñada apariencia que su primo había tenido antes de liarse con Ino Uzumaki el año pasado.

—Elegantes porquerías, primo —sonrió Sasuke—. ¿Ino te las plancha con sus propias manitas?

Sai le frunció el ceño en respuesta, pero sus ojos negros, idénticos a los suyos, llamearon con impaciente excitación ante la mención de su esposa.

—Limpieza en seco —gruñó por fin Sai—. Y no creo que nos llamaras para discutir mi colada.

—Míralo, Sasuke —sonrió Itachi, sus ojos negros chispeando, con arrugas de regocijo en los costados—. Sai siempre ha sido un pelín desordenado con la colada. Ino se impuso sobre las arrugadas y agujereadas camisetas que le gustaba llevar en la tienda. No le dejará jugar más al desinteresado propietario.

Sai gruñó mientras Sasuke sonreía ausente y echaba un vistazo hacia el hotel.

—Esa llamada que hiciste antes, sonaba a algo importante, tonto del culo —Sai suspiró mientras se dirigía otra vez a Sasuke—. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Sasuke se giró hacia él, mirando furiosamente a su primo por el mote que se había vuelto más frecuente.

—Sigue llamándome "tonto del culo", y voy a partirte la cabeza.

Sai gruñó y fue su turno de sonreír.

—Pienso que te pega. Te trasladaste del barco, para estar solo sobre ese maldito garaje, y empiezas a actuar como un hombre que ha crecido con algunos principios, empiezo a preocuparme por ti.

Las fosas nasales de Sasuke se ensancharon mientras la furia empezaba agitarse en su interior. Maldito Sai. No necesitaba sus malditos consejos o sus sarcásticos comentarios, lo cual describía a la perfección por qué su primo le insultaba. Porque se negaba a escuchar a nadie.

—Hatake tiene otra operación en el pueblo —les contó a los otros dos hombres antes de dejar que la furia se apoderara de él. El resto de la acusación la ignoró completamente.

No necesitaba cabrearse ahora mismo. Había pasado muchos años atrapando esa emoción tan profundamente en su interior que ya no le quemaba las entrañas. Mantenerla allí era importante. Retenerla allí mantenía la respiración segura y la conciencia de Sasuke clara.

— ¿Qué demonios hace ese jodido canoso? —Sai se enderezó y echó un vistazo hacia el hotel con evidente animosidad—. ¿Está allí?

—No. Todavía no. La señorita Hinata Greta Hyuga está allí ahora mismo, y si mi suposición es correcta, nos está observando desde la habitación tres o cuatro. ¿Crees que tal vez ha descubierto que la vigilamos?

— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —Itachi estaba observando a Sasuke.

Sasuke odiaba cuando Itachi lo observaba así. Como si supiera algo, o viera algo que Sasuke no quería ver.

—Una llamada anónima —Sasuke hizo una mueca—. No, no es broma. Una llamada al móvil hace una hora, imposible de rastrear, dejándome saber que ella había traspasado la línea del condado y estaba aquí para la DSN. Si Hatake ha perdido más misiles, chicos, tendré que matarle.

Estaba bromeando. Más o menos.

—No hemos oído nada. —Sai se frotó la mandíbula recién afeitada mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la ventana de la habitación de Hinata.

Ella prefería el nombre de Greta, pero ese nombre no le pegaba. Con su pelo de múltiples matices negros y exquisitos rasgos, era tan exótica como una flor tropical. Hinata le pegaba. El nombre se deslizaba por la lengua, y en las más oscuras noches, cuando se masturbaba con la imagen de ella en su cabeza, el nombre sonaba como una oración mientras derramaba su liberación en la mano.

—No he oído nada de mis contactos tampoco —murmuró Itachi—. Ni un rumor de que un agente del DSN iba a venir al pueblo.

Lo cual significaba que Kakashi estaba manteniendo lo que sucedía en el más estricto secreto. Y eso era una cosa muy mala. Cuando el pequeño bastardo rabioso mantenía la boca cerrada, entonces es que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

El pensar en eso le hizo volver a mirar hacia el hotel. Hinata era una agente muy buena, pero no ponía su corazón en ello. Sasuke lo había visto el año anterior. Ella no había querido estar en Somerset, y no quería participar en los juegos de Hatake.

—Se suponía que había renunciado —murmuró, los ojos entornados por el brillo de la luz del sol otoñal sobre sus cabezas—. Oí que entregó los papeles después de la operación de aquí.

No fue consciente de las miradas curiosas que le lanzaron sus primos. Itachi miró a Sai inquisitivamente, pero todo lo que su primo tenía por respuesta fue un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Sasuke nunca se interesaba por nadie excepto por sus primos, sus mujeres, su hermana, y el padre de Itachi, Shisui, para averiguar algo de alguien. A menudo proclamaba cuando se trataba de la gente, que no detendría el descarrilamiento de un tren, porque era demasiado divertido ponerse cómodo y observar el amontonamiento de coches.

No había estado tan divertido con el papel que Kakashi había obligado a tomar a la señorita Hyuga. La había puesto en peligro, y eso había cabreado a Sasuke. Al igual que Kakashi había puesto sus traseros en la línea de fuego.

— ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? —Itachi se giró hacia su primo menor, con el pecho oprimido como siempre tenía, cuando miraba al otro hombre durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora Sasuke tenía casi frío. Había estado descendiendo durante un rato, pero a veces tenía miedo de ese frío que había tomado completa posesión de él, y lo enfriaba hasta el alma.

Sasuke pareció obviar la pregunta, como si a él tampoco le importara, o no estuviera seguro de lo que necesitaba.

— ¿No trabaja aquí la pequeña Moegui? —Preguntó entonces Sai—. Trabaja en la recepción, ¿no?

Sasuke asintió ante la pregunta. Moegui era una prima tercera por parte de su madre, una dulce chiquilla, pero a veces era un poco demasiado lista para su bien. Había puesto a Hinata en la habitación que él quería, pero había sido curiosa con el porqué la quería allí.

—Entonces espera hasta que salga y te cuelas en su habitación. Lo compruebas todo y vemos si es tan minuciosa como solía ser con sus notas —sugirió Sai.

Sasuke lo miró furioso.

—No es tan estúpida, Sai. Esas notas, si las tuviera, estarían firmemente seguras en ese portátil y ninguno de nosotros es un hacker.

—Cuélate en su habitación y la seduces hasta que te dé la información —Sai sonrió ante eso—. Eres bueno en esos asuntos. Hazla hablar, luego envías su trasero a casa.

Era una idea, excepto que él sabía algo que ellos no. Hinata no tenía un hogar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa con esto, Sasuke? —le preguntó entonces Itachi—. La conociste antes de que viniera aquí; no lo niegues. Ahora está de vuelta sin ninguna razón evidente de por qué. Tal vez haya vuelto para verte.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza lentamente. No, no había vuelto para verle. Le traía recuerdos, y Sasuke sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba eso. Esos recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, y repletos con demasiadas emociones para que Sasuke o Hinata estuvieran dispuestos a tocarlos ni con un palo de tres metros.

—No está aquí por mí —dijo finalmente, preguntándose por el pesar que lo pinchaba—. Esto es una operación, chicos. Una llamada anónima, una bonita agente, y sin chismes de la agencia. Kakashi intenta apartarnos de algo y quiero saber qué demonios es.

* * *

><p>Hinata contemplaba a través de las diáfanas cortinas a los tres hombres reunidos en el estacionamiento. No había muchos coches aparcados fuera, y era tan claro como las gafas oscuras en el rostro de Sasuke que estaban allí por ella.<p>

Por un instante, solo por un instante, pudo oír los gritos en su cabeza. Desesperados, sonidos punzantes que rebotaban en ella, destrozando su bien ganada compostura y que la tenían meciéndose lejos de la vista de Sasuke y paseando por la habitación.

No eran solo sus gritos los que oía en su cabeza. La sensación de llamas lamiéndola, el horror y la fetidez de la muerte se vertían en sus sentidos y la dejaron temblando.

Tuvo que tragar con fuerza, apretar los puños y obligarse a sí misma a apartar los recuerdos, al igual que tuvo que obligarse a no volver a esa ventana y contemplar a los hombres que de vez en cuando miraban hacia su habitación.

Ya sabían que estaba aquí. Se acabó el elemento sorpresa en lo que se refería a Sasuke. Había esperado sorprenderle con su aparición, esperando desequilibrarle un poquito.

Resopló ante eso, antes de caminar de vuelta hacia la ventana, atraída, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, por la visión de él.

Sasuke Uchiha. Era casi una leyenda en los Marines. Había sido admitido en la instrucción de francotirador directamente desde el campo de entrenamiento. En cuatro años tenía una relación de muertes que la hizo estremecerse al pensarlo. Luego, una trampa del destino, o como a Kakashi le gustaba decir, una trampa de Sasuke, una bala perdida había impactado en su hombro, poniéndolo fuera de juego.

Durante años se rumoreó que Sasuke nunca había recuperado la habilidad de manejar un rifle otra vez. El año pasado, se habían enterado de algo distinto. Sasuke era igual de silencioso, e igual de mortal, como había sido siempre.

Se estremeció cuando él giró la cabeza y la contempló. Seguramente no la podía ver detrás de las cortinas, pero sabía que estaba allí. Sabía en qué habitación estaba, y sabía que una vez lo viera allí fuera, no sería capaz de apartar la mirada.

**_— ¡Agacha la cabeza! Joder, cierra los ojos, Hinata. Por Dios. ¡Ten piedad! No mires, nena. No mires._**

Cerró los ojos. Sentirlo sobre ella, sujetándola a pesar de sus forcejeos, sus gritos, todavía la despertaba por la noche.

Muy poca gente en el mundo sabía que ella y Sasuke tuvieron una historia. Rogaba porque sólo ella y Sasuke lo supieran, porque si Kakashi se las había arreglado para descubrir exactamente lo que había pasado antes de que ella entrara en el DSN, entonces nunca la dejaría marchar. Y tendría la ventaja que necesitaba para arrastrar a Sasuke dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, en vez de simplemente utilizar a los primos Uchiha como agentes contratados cuando podía apañárselas para enredarlos.

Abrió los ojos y miró fuera de la ventana otra vez, esas gafas oscuras escudaban sus ojos, el pelo demasiado largo retirado en la nuca, la ferocidad de sus rasgos más pronunciados de lo que habían estado un año atrás.

Siempre le pareció un oscuro ángel vengador. Pero ahora, parecía un guerrero salvaje. Sabía que si se sacaba esas gafas sus ojos la perforarían, oscuros, y llenos de conocimiento e ira.

Tanta ira. Y no podía culparle. En lo más mínimo.

—La has hecho esta vez, Hinata —murmuró en el silencio de su habitación.

Y lo había hecho. Le había permitido a su jefe chantajearla en otra misión que la arrojó directamente en el camino de Sasuke. Gran error. Un gran, gran error.

* * *

><p>Itachi entró a grandes zancadas en las oficinas de arriba de la tienda de Suministros de Madera y Construcción de Uchiha. Miró furioso a Sai mientras su primo sacaba una cerveza de la nevera y se arrojaba en la gran silla de cuero detrás de la mesa.<p>

—Alguien necesita contarme un secreto —le soltó mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe—. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿O ha pasado?

Sai se recostó en la silla e inclinó la cerveza hacia sus labios pensativamente. Un largo trago después dejó la botella sobre la mesa y contempló a Itachi.

—Ya veo, esperaba que tengas las respuestas a esas preguntas —se pasó la mano por la mandíbula antes de sacudir la cabeza con evidente confusión—. Está actuando más raro con ella que el año pasado. Cada vez que está a su alrededor la mira a hurtadillas o la observa. ¿No crees que es poco atractiva para él?

Itachi se trasladó a una de las cómodas sillas de cuero frente a la mesa y se sentó en ella mientras consideraba la pregunta de Sai.

—Tiene un pelo bonito —dijo banalmente, con la expresión arrugada en masculina contemplación.

—Es poco atractiva —gruñó Sai.

Itachi resopló ante eso.

—Has estado diciendo eso de cada mujer con la que nos hemos cruzado desde que Sakura e Ino nos echaron el guante. Admítelo, Sai; tenemos prejuicios.

Sai le miró furioso.

—Reconozco a una mujer bonita cuando la veo. Simplemente porque tú estés tan ciego como un murciélago no significa que yo lo esté.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo, que se ve bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de esas ropas holgadas y la manera en que se aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Fuma —Sai golpeteó la mesa con los dedos, con expresión preocupada.

—Le encuentras defectos a todo. ¿Cuál es el problema de verdad, Sai? —Itachi inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, observando atentamente a su primo—. No es propio de ti encontrarle defectos a todo.

Sai apretó los labios, luego los frunció pensativamente.

—Sasuke sacó a una mujer del desierto iraquí en la última misión, de seis semanas, que hizo. ¿Sabes que siempre se iba de golpe y se tomaba su buen tiempo para volver al punto de extracción, así podía espiar un poco más al enemigo?

Itachi asintió.

—Se dice que Sasuke logró contactar con un agente del Servicio de Inteligencia del Ejército. Femenina. Golpeada, torturada. La sacó y el equipo de extracción los recogió a ambos. Después de eso, nadie dijo nada. Algo pasó después, Itachi. Algo que volvió a Sasuke más oscuro que nunca.

—Una agente, golpeada y torturada —Itachi frunció el ceño—. No tuvo tiempo de romperle el corazón, Sai. Nos ocurrieron un montón de cosas en los Marines. No es lugar agradable en el que estar.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—No. Algo malo pasó, de lo que Sasuke no quiere hablar, y creo que ella estaba allí. Sasuke la reconoció al instante en que nos encontramos con el equipo que Kakashi trajo el año pasado. Esa noche se emborrachó como no lo había visto desde que destrozó el restaurante de su papaíto.

Itachi se reclinó en la silla e hizo un gesto ante la información. No había formado parte de esa misión. Sus condenados primos parecían pensar que necesitaba unas vacaciones después de ocuparse del asesino en serie que había tratado de matar a su esposa.

Pero Sai tenía razón, algo había cambiado en Sasuke el último año, algo que les preocupaba a ambos desde hacía un año.

— ¿Está enamorado de ella? —reflexionó Itachi.

Era tan difícil de imaginar. Sasuke enamorado de alguna mujer. Parecía que le gustaban todas por igual. Pero aquí había algo diferente por como actuó el año pasado en el exterior del spa del pueblo.

Sai e Itachi se habían encontrado con Sasuke allí, mientras Sakura e Ino iban por sus cosas de chicas. No se habían sentido lo suficientemente seguros para dejar a las mujeres sin protección. Y Greta Hyuga —no, Hinata, Sasuke dijo que su verdadero nombre era Hinata— había ido allí siguiendo a Sai y a Ino.

Sasuke había sido incapaz de permanecer lejos de ella y ninguno de ellos actuaba con normalidad alrededor del otro.

—Está en una operación —masculló Sai—. Puedo sentirlo. Algo está a punto de hundirse y ella va a arrastrarlo dentro.

—Demonios —no necesitaban eso. Itachi conocía a Sasuke. Su primo podía ser muy impulsivo, y rara vez pensaba en cubrirse las espaldas hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Itachi se puso de pié y caminó por el interior de la oficina. Conocía la operación que había sucedido el año anterior y todavía lo mantenía despierto por la noche.

— ¿Qué cabo suelto se dejó? —se giró hacia Sai—. La operación del año pasado, el dinero que Deidara consiguió como pago de los misiles, ¿lo encontraron?

—Que va —gruñó Sai—. Hatake se tiró de los pelos cuando no apareció.

Kakashi Hatake, ese pequeño bastardo rabioso de agente al mando. Debería dispararse con su propia arma. Itachi había tenido el extremo disgusto de encontrarse con él varias veces. Todavía no le gustaba.

—¿Quién más ayudaría a Deidara, Sai? —le preguntó entonces Itachi, la voz profunda, el pecho todavía oprimido, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Deidara había sido su primo, y los había utilizado a todos ellos. Los habría matado a todos si hubiera podido. Definitivamente había planeado matar a la mujer de Sai. Él y su amante, Kisame.

—Atraparon al equipo que Deidara utilizó para robar los misiles —dijo Sai—. Deidara y Kisame están muertos, y sólo ellos sabían dónde estaba oculto el millón del pago. Mierda, ¿Qué nos dejamos?

—Olvidamos algo —sugirió Itachi.

—¿Qué demonios nos pudimos haber dejado? —maldijo Sai—. ¿Su agente regresa y Sasuke recibe una llamada anónima informándole del hecho? No tiene sentido, Itachi. Si la chica regresa para ponerse cachonda y sudorosa con Sasuke, ¿por qué la llamada?

Itachi frunció el ceño ante la situación. Si no hubiera sido por la llamada de teléfono, habría asumido que ponerse cachonda y sudorosa era exactamente lo que tenía en mente la señorita Hyuga. ¿Pero por qué alguien le llamaría para avisarle?

Itachi sintió el vello de la nuca erizarse en advertencia, y se lo frotó irritado.

—Sí, también es mi respuesta —admitió Sai—. Me hormiguea el cuello como el infierno. Algo está a punto de hundirse.

—Y la agente Hyuga está poniendo a Sasuke directamente en el centro de esto —terminó Itachi—. ¿Así que vamos a cubrirlo?

—¿Y si nos dispara por eso? —gruñó Sai con sorprendida incredulidad—. Sabes lo que le gustan las sombras, Itachi. Trataremos de cubrirlo y él tratará de patearnos el culo.

Eso dejaba una última opción.

—Tengo algunos contactos que puedo llamar —Itachi extraía los nombres de su cabeza mientras hablaba—. Veré qué puedo averiguar.

Sai asintió.

—Haré lo mismo cuando termine. Llamar a algunos de los antiguos agentes de la operación del año pasado y ver qué tienen que decir.

—Alguien tiene que vigilar a Sasuke —insistió Itachi—. Al menos echarle un vistazo.

Sai lo miró con recelo.

—Bien, lo harás tú. Has tenido a Sakura durante más tiempo del que yo he estado con Ino. Me gusta que mi cuerpo funcione perfectamente ahora mismo.

—Tú y yo.

Sai exhaló bruscamente.

—¿Tiramos una moneda o hacemos turnos?

Itachi se arrojó a la silla otra vez.

—Supongo que hacemos turnos —se estaba imaginando el dolor cuando Sasuke los atrapara. Era un demonio peleando, y definitivamente habría pelea.

Sai se hundió más en su silla.

—Mataré a Kakashi.

Itachi gruñó.

—Dale tiempo a Sasuke; él lo hará por ti.

Y eso era de lo que ambos tenían miedo.


	4. capitulo 2

Como prometi, aqui el capitulo dos.

**_Declamier: Naruto no me pertenece, asi como tampoco ninguno de los personajes o los hechos narrados en esta historia._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se reunió con el equipo que había llegado para trabajar en la investigación y que Kakashi había logrado poner en funcionamiento.

Los seis hombres eran mayores, a finales de los treinta o a principios de los cuarenta, y encajaban bien. Con sus diversas tapaderas, trabajaban por la zona y los proveían de fundamento para fisgonear.

Eso jugaría a su favor, pensó Hinata mientras regresaba a la habitación, tras la primera reunión matutina. Reunirían los trozos y piezas de los chismes que pululaban sobre los sucesos del año pasado, y luego Kakashi empezaría una lista de personas de interés y las preguntas que Hinata haría.

Sin embargo trabajaban a ciegas, y lo sabía. El problema era que habían trabajado a ciegas durante cinco años. Tenía que acabar. No podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo más. La razón de su regreso, esta vez, eran los sobornos de Hatake. Su renuncia todavía aguardaba el sello de aprobación.

Apretó los dientes al pensar en Kakashi poniéndole trabas a su renuncia. Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura de seguridad y esperó que la luz se pusiera verde antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Dejó que la puerta se cerrara lentamente detrás de ella. Se sacó la chaqueta, desabrochó la pistolera que llevaba detrás de la cadera y pasó la mano libre por el lateral de su falda. Deseaba haber llevado vaqueros.

Dejó caer la chaqueta y el arma sobre la mesa, justo al entrar en la pequeña suite, luego se giró y fue hacia la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, y cuando entró, sintió que se le subía el corazón a la garganta.

Sasuke.

Tragó con fuerza mientras le echaba un vistazo, repantigado en la cómoda silla al lado de la ventana, largas piernas cubiertas-con-vaqueros se extendían frente a él mientras levantaba las manos.

Sintió el rubor que cubrió sus rasgos cuando le vio el grueso vibrador de látex en la mano. El pene moldeado era el juguete elegido, especialmente cuando las visiones de este hombre la volvían loca de necesidad.

No había logrado superarlo, sin importar con cuanto ahínco lo había intentado.

Tragando con fuerza observó cuando ladeó el juguete erótico hacia su cara y lo inhaló lentamente.

Juraría que sus rodillas casi se doblan bajo ella, y la excitación incisiva y caliente, salió disparada hacia su feminidad.

—Me sorprendes —dijo él entonces, alargando la mano para dejar el juguete sobre la almohada. No era de dónde lo había sacado—. Dejas que un juguete haga el trabajo de un hombre, sabiendo que el hombre es más que capaz de proporcionar el servicio. ¿Qué sentido tiene, Hina?

Ella apoyó una mano en la cadera, la otra en el marco de la puerta y lo miró fijamente, obligándose a suavizar el interés en sus rasgos incluso cuando sabía que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

—Considerando el hecho que el hombre ofrecido viene con condiciones, decidí que era la opción más segura.

Él siempre había exigido más de lo permitido a una mujer. Más de lo que Hinata había sido capaz de admitir en los años pasados.

Se rió entre dientes ante la respuesta, sus ojos negros deambularon sobre ella, asimilando la falda, la seda entallada que había llevado bajo la chaqueta, y los zapatos de salón en los pies.

¿Tal vez debería haber llevado medias hasta el muslo en vez de pantis? Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía exactamente lo que llevaba bajo la falda.

—Todo en la vida viene con condiciones, cariño. —Se encogió de hombros y muy cómodo en esa silla la recorrió entera con la mirada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hinata cruzó majestuosamente la habitación, sin pensar —nunca pensaba cuando se trataba de Sasuke— cogió el comprometedor vibrador de la almohada.

—Oh, no hagas eso. —Rió. Fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que estuviera detrás de ella, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura, el otro atrapando sus muñecas y el juguete mientras la acostaba de espaldas.

El pequeño alarido no le hizo detenerse. Atrapó con las piernas las suyas mientras se ponía encima de ella, e ignoró las manos que le empujaban el duro estómago.

Podía hacer que la soltara. Sabía cómo. Pero Dios, ni podía considerarlo. A parte del hecho que él encontraría la manera de bloquearla, no tenía ni una sola duda en su mente de que encontraría la manera de asegurarse que lo lamentara.

—Estos juegos quedan por debajo de ti, Sasuke —le espetó, deseando no sonar tan sin aliento.

—No, los juegos no, pero tú sí. —Arqueó las cejas, una sonrisa curvó sus labios y el humor destelló sospechosamente en su mirada. Una mirada que se volvía caliente de excitación mientras ella alcanzaba a ver la gruesa cuña en el frente de sus pantalones.

—Suéltame, Sasuke.

Levantó el vibrador y la miró.

— ¿Cómo lo usas?

Su rubor se volvió más intenso.

—Eh. Imagínatelo.

Se inclinó más cerca, los labios transformándose ahora en una maliciosa sonrisa.

— ¿Lo chupas primero? ¿Te pruebas a ti misma recordando lo mucho que me gustaba el sexo oral y probar todo ese líquido caliente?

Ese líquido caliente como él lo llamaba estaba inundando su vagina, saturando sus medias. ¿Había algo más malvado que este hombre? ¿Algo que la tentara a pasar del dolor más que él?

—Estás loco —susurró, ahora débil. Podía sentir la debilidad inundándola, la necesidad. La necesidad que la obligó a utilizar ese juguete esa misma mañana.

— ¿Cuándo lo chupas, piensas en mí?

Le costó respirar cuando le pasó la punta del juguete sobre la mejilla.

—Déjame ver como lo usas.

El shock le hizo abrir los ojos, tuvo que tragar con fuerza.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Oh, sí. Porque en el momento que esto se hunda en esos bonitos labios rosados. Estaré recordando cómo se sentía tu boca en mi polla. Podría correrme en los pantalones. No creo que lo haya hecho nunca.

El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Sus pechos estaban ahora hinchados y sensibles, los pezones presionando duros en el sujetador y la fina tela del top.

—Vamos; déjame ver. —Sonrió, tan malicioso, tan erótico, mientras lo rozaba contra sus labios—. Déjame ver y recordar, Hina. Sólo durante un minuto.

Ella ya lo sabía. Lo había sabido al regresar a Somerset. En el instante que regresó, supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer Sasuke: La destrozaría con sus propios deseos.

Abrió los labios.

Un tenso y erótico gesto retorció los labios de Sasuke, mientras la miraba fijamente, a ella y al juguete a poca distancia de los labios, y chispas de ira llenaron su mirada.

Al siguiente segundo fue su lengua la que llenó su boca. La cubrió con sus labios. Ella no sabía lo que hizo con el juguete; ni le importaba. La estaba besando otra vez. Estaba poseyendo sus labios, devorándola, y ella a él.

Siempre supo tan bien, tan oscuro y masculino. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, extendió los dedos por su pelo mientras lo sentía subiéndole la falda sobre los muslos, los dedos abriéndole las piernas.

Iba a tomarla. Podía sentirlo. No iba a escapar esta vez. El año pasado había sido amable, incluso para él, y la dejó marchar. Esta vez, no iba a dejarla escapar.

—Sasuke. —Suspiró su nombre en protesta cuando apartó los labios de ella, posando besos a lo largo de su cuello, yendo hacia los montes de sus pechos que subían y bajaban.

Le dolían los pezones por él. Por su boca, su lengua.

—Debería zurrarte (1) —gruñó—. ¡Maldita seas!, Hina. Eres más inteligente que eso, para regresar aquí. Sé que lo eres.

Sí, lo era, y no tuvo otra opción que regresar. Pero lo habría hecho de todos modos. Sabía que lo habría hecho, porque la lucha por alejarse de él había sido muy dura. Había sido más de lo que podía aguantar.

Una misión más. Solo esta última operación y entonces… tendrían tiempo. Ahora no.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se arqueaba hacia él. Ahora no era el momento. No podía dividir así su atención. Acabaría consiguiendo que la mataran.

Enterró la boca entre sus pechos, la lengua lamiendo, acariciando mientras ella gemía su nombre. Lo necesitaba. Sólo un bocado más de él, entonces sería más fuerte.

— ¡Maldita seas! —De repente, alzó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hina?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No iba a arrastrarlo en esto. No iba a ocurrir.

—Sólo hago preguntas —jadeó—. Investigo. Tengo que investigar.

Ella iba a tener que hacer algo más que hablar si él averiguaba alguna vez, a dónde llevaban esas preguntas.

—Mentirosa. —La acusación fue suave, maliciosamente conocedora—. No puedes mentirme, Hinata.

Le abrió las piernas, con las suyas y el juguete; todavía tenía ese maldito juguete. La acarició con el chisme (2) por encima del humedecido algodón que los separaba.

—Vamos a jugar —susurró—. Te hago una pregunta, me dices la verdad, y te doy algo que realmente te gustará.

—Bésame, Sasuke.

Cómo había fanfarroneado una vez, sus besos eran dinamita.

Se inclinó hacia delante, acariciándola con los labios.

— ¿Asustada? —le preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos conocedores.

—Déjame embriagarme de ti —le instó—. Sólo bésame.

— ¿Sólo que te bese? —La punta del juguete presionó con más firmeza contra la hambrienta feminidad—. Pero, Hina, estás tan húmeda y salvaje debajo de mí. Déjame jugar primero.

Se arqueó y gritó cuando él se apartó.

—Primera pregunta. —Le lamió la parte superior de un pecho que sobresalía del material que apartaba hacia abajo con la barbilla—. ¿Te envió el DSN?

De acuerdo, esa era fácil.

—Sí —le respondió con cautela.

Un leve murmullo de aprobación contra la curva de su pecho y él estaba apartando la copa del sujetador más abajo para lamerle el pezón. El calor chisporroteó en sus venas y le hizo empujar las caderas, frotándose contra el juguete que presionaba en sus medias.

—Buena chica —murmuró—. ¿Estoy involucrado?

¿Lo estaba? Ella pensaba que no. Que no debería. Podía ser honesta.

—No. —Levantó otra vez las caderas, queriendo más. Maldito fuera, era honesta. Era el momento de la recompensa.

Le mordisqueó el pezón y casi la envía al orgasmo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Abrió los labios para responder, para soltarlo todo, sólo por otro bocado del placer que podía ofrecerle.

—Investigo. —Gimió.

—Hmm, Hina, mentirosilla. —Apartó el juguete—. Vamos, nena; confiésalo.

Abrió los ojos mientras lo miraba, sufriendo, ansiosa por él.

—Investigo —repitió, el atormentado susurro que salió de su garganta—. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. —Y parcialmente era la verdad. Bastante cierto, y era todo lo que él necesitaba para permanecer a salvo.

Se arrodilló sobre ella. Lo observaba hambrienta cuando, arrojó el juguete a un lado, soltó el cinturón, se desabrochó los vaqueros, y luego se bajó la cremallera lentamente. Ella se lamió los labios, con las manos listas para ayudarle, para atrapar la pesada longitud de su erección cuando fuera libre. Probarla. Llenar su boca con ella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hinata? —Apenas percibió la dureza en su voz.

—Investigo. —Se sentía aturdida, desequilibrada, impaciente. Como un adicto anticipando una dosis.

Y así de rápido rodó alejándose de ella, levantándose, y poniéndose bien los vaqueros, la expresión tranquila, silenciada por la ira.

Maldición. Estaba en un aprieto. Su cuerpo gritaba en protesta, recordándole lo ruin que estaba siendo ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había conocido su posesión? Cinco años, dos meses, tres días y unas cuantas horas, pensó malhumorada.

—Supongo que esto significa que no obtendré más premios. —Suspiró mientras se arreglaba la falda y el top. No se molestó en salir de la cama—. Si no te importa, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas. Necesito algo de privacidad.

La miró furioso. La siguiente cosa que supo, es que tiró de la delgada cuerda en la base del vibrador y mientras lo miraba horrorizada, lo partió por la mitad.

—Por Dios. Sasuke, no hagas eso.

—Si necesitas privacidad, entonces por Dios que puedes hacerlo con los dedos. Eso es todo a lo que me has reducido. —Arrojó los trozos al suelo—. Cuando estés preparada para contarme la jodida verdad, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Con eso, se fue indignado de la habitación. Ella miró fijamente al suelo, luego a la puerta, sin creérselo, mientras el eco de la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe penetraba en su mente.

¿Rompió su juguete y se fue?

Iba a matarlo.

(1 (1)Zurrar: Hace referencia a dar nalgadas, golpes en el trasero.

(2 (2)Chisme: Se refiere a que el vibrador es poca cosa para complacerla.

Espero que les haya gustado. A partir de ahora, va a ver menos lemon y mas conflicto, pero vuelvo a dejar en claro que, a lo largo de la historia si hay bastantes escenas con contenido sexual, asi que una vez mas les pido, si no les gusta este tipo de historia, no la lean. Así todos nos evitamos problemas.

Muchas gracias.


	5. Capitulo 3

Bueno, aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.

_**Declamier: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Somerset y el lago Cumberland habían atraído a Hinata de una forma sorprendente. Había llegado hacía más de un año, como parte de la preparación de avanzada del equipo de Seguridad Nacional y se había quedado desconcertada por la simpatía de los ciudadanos y la atmósfera tranquila y relajada de las montañas que rodeaban el pueblo.

Aquí había serenidad. Por supuesto, no era que no hubiera crimen o criminales. El robo y la tentativa de venta de los misiles el año pasado era prueba suficiente. No, era algo más. Había un silencio, un sentimiento de tranquilidad en el área, y ella lo adoraba.

Lo extrañó en este último año desde que el equipo se había marchado. Extrañaba la comunidad, y extrañaba a Sasuke. Desafortunadamente, lo extrañaba más que a nada.

Y Kakashi había sabido que Sasuke era su debilidad. Ese era el problema de tener a un jefe tan manipulador y calculador como Hatake Kakashi. Conocía hasta lo más recóndito de sus agentes. Sus fortalezas y debilidades. Y no tenía problema en usar ambas a su favor.

Demonios, se suponía que ella tenía que estar fuera de esto. En este momento, debería haber estado buscando un apartamento o algo por el estilo. Debería haber puesto su cabeza en orden, porque era algo que no había podido conseguir en cinco años.

Había logrado nuevamente dejar de fumar. Era un hábito desagradable, y no había sido fácil romperlo. Kakashi de por sí, ya era una excusa para fumar. Apostaba que la mitad de sus agentes habían agarrado el hábito sólo después de que fueran asignados a su equipo.

Sin embargo, esta operación había obsesionado a Hatake, mucho más de lo que Hinata lo hubiera visto nunca. Esos misiles en las manos equivocadas hubiera sido desastroso. Y saber que había americanos detrás del secuestro y el intento de venta había enfurecido a Hatake. Enterarse de que tenía conexión con una investigación mucho más antigua lo había puesto rabioso. Había proclamado que estaban tan cerca, tan cerca de encontrar a los bastardos que había estado persiguiendo en cada momento de vigilia de su vida.

Había tirado de cada hilo que pudo encontrar y había roto más de una regla en esa investigación del año anterior. Uno de los hilos de los que tiró, fue agregar al equipo a dos ex Marines. Lugareños conocidos por sus reputaciones salvajes y sus habilidades para reunir y filtrar los cotilleos locales. Sai y Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahí había estado el beneficio agregado para Kakashi, de por fin encontrar lo que él llamaba la "debilidad" de Sasuke.

Y eso era lo que le hacía a ella poner los ojos en blanco. Ella era todo excepto su debilidad. Sasuke la deseaba. Él podía pasar la noche en su cama en un suspiro y ella lo sabía. Lo podía tener. En los términos y bajo las reglas de él. Y eso significaba arrastrarlo a una investigación en la cual él no tenía nada que ver. Eso, que no podía conseguir hacer por sí misma.

Mientras aparcaba el coche alquilado en el estacionamiento de la cafetería del pueblo, que se sabía los Uchiha frecuentaban, Hinata revisó su arma y emitió un suspiro de frustración.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba el engaño y la necesidad de hacerlo. Y más que nada, odiaba estar nuevamente bajo el radar de Sasuke. Especialmente después de que él le hubiera roto su juguete. No era como si pudiera ir tan tranquila y comprar uno nuevo.

Revisó el espejo retrovisor y allí estaba él. Ese malvado jeep negro estacionándose en la entrada trasera y parando, el hombre detrás del volante observándola desde detrás de las gafas oscuras.

No se le había aproximado desde que salió enfadado del cuarto de hotel, hacía unos días. Pero la había estado siguiendo desde esa mañana, cuando dejó el hotel. Se había quedado rezagado, permaneciendo distante tal como lo había hecho el año anterior. Sólo observaba, y la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Estacionando el sedán, Hinata recogió su bolso y el grueso expediente que traía consigo antes de salir al fresco aire otoñal.

Podía sentir sus ojos en la espalda mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la cafetería. Intensa, ardiente. Su feminidad se había vuelto a despertar por esa mirada hacía más o menos un año, y ahora, después de conocer su toque nuevamente, no parecía tener la inclinación de volverse a dormir.

Se apuró a entrar y se detuvo un momento, para orientarse mientras todas las miradas se volteaban hacia ella. Desconfiadas, curiosas, divertidas. La mirada de ella se clavó en la divertida del sheriff Sabaku no Gaara, antes de cruzar a zancadas la gran sala.

Los ojos de halcón de él siguieron su progreso a través de la estancia mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. El uniforme color pardo del sheriff dejaba ver un cuerpo en plena forma para un hombre de treinta y seis años. El cabello castaño oscuro estaba cortado al estilo militar y enfatizaba los fuertes planos y ángulos de su rostro masculino.

—Agente Hyuga —asintió mientras Hinata tomaba asiento y apoyaba el grueso archivo en la mesa frente a ella, luego volvió a sentarse.

—Sheriff, gracias por haber aceptado encontrarse conmigo —puso a prueba su mejor sonrisa profesional, pero al ver como entornaba los ojos, asumió que no había logrado el efecto deseado—. Sé que fue con poca anticipación.

—No esperaba nada menos. —Agarró su café y tomó un trago antes de apoyar la taza en la mesa y hacer un gesto hacia la camarera que se movía hacia allí—. Mizuki, necesitamos más café.

—Enseguida, Gaara. —La camarera le echó a Hinata un rápido y desconfiado vistazo antes de irse.

— ¿Ya ha almorzado? —le preguntó entonces a Hinata.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo algunas preguntas que necesito hacer y unas pocas cosas que quiero revisar con usted antes de que nos dirijamos a empezar con las entrevistas.

No estaba segura del porqué Kakashi había arreglado que el sheriff la acompañara. Sabaku no Gaara no era ningún tonto. Había estado cinco años como detective de homicidios en Los Ángeles, antes de regresar a su pueblo natal y presentarse a sheriff. Era suspicaz por naturaleza y cuando se enteró de que el año anterior se estaba llevando a cabo una operación sin su conocimiento por parte del DSN, fue hasta D.C gritando en la cara de hombres con poder suficiente para escaldar el trasero de Hatake.

Hatake se había enterado de que Sabaku tenía allí algo de influencia, y que sabía exactamente como ejercerla. La prueba estaba en el hecho de que ella ahora estuviera trabajando con él.

Oh, qué red enmarañada tejimos, cuando primero practicamos para engañar.

La cita susurró a través de la mente de Hinata y no por primera vez. Kakashi estaba practicando un juego muy peligroso, y el sheriff Sabaku era uno de los enemigos potenciales que él podía hacer.

—Gaara, el café. —Mizuki, la camarera, puso la taza en la mesa antes de girarse hacia Hinata—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, gracias —le dijo ella negando con la cabeza, deseando poder encontrar una manera de calmar los nervios de su estómago mientras se llevaba la taza hacia los labios.

Mizuki asintió y se alejó, pero la mirada del sheriff nunca dejó a Hinata.

—Hatake se hundió a un nuevo nivel más bajo. —Sabaku se reclinó en su silla y contempló a Hinata con sus agudos ojos turquesa (1).

—Hatake siempre encuentra nuevos niveles —dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué ha logrado hacer esta vez?

—Envió a una linda muchachita a hacer el trabajo de un hombre —gruñó con disgusto—. Los Uchiha no están muy felices en este momento con el DSN, así como tampoco lo están las fuerzas locales de la ley. No realizas una operación como hicisteis el año pasado, sin informarles a los locales y sin pisar algunos dedos.

—No nos pidieron que informáramos a nadie de nuestra operación aquí. Nos pidieron que recuperáramos esos misiles, sheriff, no a quedar bien con las fuerzas locales de la ley. Y mi género no tiene nada que ver con mi habilidad para conducir la parte final de la investigación.

Él gruñó ante eso:

—Ya, dos años en el Servicio de Inteligencia y cinco en el DSN. Tienes un buen récord bajo el cinturón, ¿verdad?

Lo tenía, y era uno del que podía estar orgullosa, algunas veces, se aseguró a sí misma. Cuando necesitaba encontrar una fuente de lo que enorgullecerse, eso funcionaba.

—No soy una novata, sheriff. —Se reclinó en su propia silla y lo volvió a mirar—. Ni tampoco estoy fuera de mi elemento. Tiene suficientes influencias para estar seguro de ser contactado e incluido en cualquier futura investigación. Me parece bien. Pero no tiene poder para darme órdenes o dirigir esas entrevistas. ¿Me entiende?

La mirada de él destelló con enojo por un momento, luego volvió la diversión.

—Solo tu pequeño lacayo, ¿eh? —murmuró, mirando por encima del hombro ante el sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta repiqueteando alegremente para anunciar otro cliente.

Hinata suspiró. Era Sasuke. Ahora podía sentirlo.

— ¿Vamos directo al grano? —Ella tomó la lista de las personas a ser entrevistadas que había elegido para visitar esa tarde—. Aquí está la breve lista de gente que necesito ver hoy. Supongo que podemos tenerla completa a más tardar por la noche.

Sabaku tomó la lista y la estudió frunciendo el ceño.

—Esta no es la lista completa.

—No me solicitaron que le dé la lista completa —le dijo, sintiendo a Sasuke acercarse, escuchándolo mientras una silla se arrastraba por el suelo justo detrás de ella.

Los labios del sheriff tironearon mientras continuaba estudiándola.

—Pequeña, te gusta vivir peligrosamente, ¿verdad?

Ella apenas contuvo un estremecimiento. Había escuchado antes esas palabras, y el infierno por el que había atravesado después, todavía atormentaba sus pesadillas.

—Vivo como debo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Otro de los detalles que no me pidieron que discuta con usted. Ahora, como es el primero en ser entrevistado de mi lista ¿empezamos?

Hubo un resoplido de risa detrás de ella. El sonido hizo que se enfureciera y una espiral de rabia la aguijoneó por dentro.

Antes de que Sabaku pudiera contestar, ella se giró lentamente en la silla y miró hacia atrás, a Sasuke. Estaba a no más de un metro y medio de ella, mirándola desde detrás de esas gafas oscuras.

—Tu presencia no es requerida en este momento —le dijo en voz baja—. Ya te tocará el turno.

Se negó a que la intimidara. Si él lograba desbaratar su equilibrio ahora, entonces estaba perdida. Nunca sería capaz de completar su misión como se necesitaba.

Él no sonrió; no habló. Sólo se la quedó mirando hasta que ella le dio la espalda nuevamente y revolvió entre los papeles de su archivo para obtener la información que necesitaba respecto al sheriff.

— ¿Hace cuánto que es sheriff?

—Casi seis años. —Sabaku ahora estaba definitivamente divertido—. Por alguna razón me volvieron a votar. Personalmente pienso que la gente de aquí me considera un poco como una presa fácil ¿no te parece?

Eso era definitivamente una pulla al hombre detrás de ella. Hinata era bien consciente del hecho de que el sheriff y los Uchiha habían estado el año pasado, varias veces enfrentados por las actividades de Sai Uchiha.

—No sabría decirle —sonrió apretadamente—. Parece que Deidara Akatsuka(2) era un ciudadano popular en el pueblo. ¿Lo conocía desde hace mucho?

Sabaku asintió lentamente.

—Lo conocía de toda la vida, agente Hyuga. Sólo estuve ocho años fuera de casa, no una vida. Deidara y sus padres eran bien conocidos por casi todos en Somerset y en los pueblos linderos.

— ¿Sin embargo, no sospechó que pudiera estar involucrado en el secuestro de los misiles?

—Esos misiles fueron robados en otro condado, cerca de una base del ejército —su voz ahora era cortante—. Tenía los ojos abiertos por ellos, pero hubo algunos que se negaron a informarme que podían estar en mi condado. —Y eso era una pulla para Hinata y el DSN.

Él era lo suficientemente profesional para no mostrar su animosidad, pero ella podía sentirla.

—Sheriff, no soy su enemiga, ni tampoco el agente a cargo de la investigación. Le está gritando al agente equivocado —le aseguró—. Quiero completar esto e irme a casa tan rápido como usted quiere que me vaya de su condado.

Sabaku inclinó la cabeza.

—Ahora, ¿qué le hace pensar que la quiero fuera de mi condado? A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, agente Hyuga, disfruto de una buena comedia de vez en cuando. Y esta situación aparenta tener al menos un elemento de diversión en ella.

La campanilla resonó nuevamente en la puerta. Cuando Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirar por el espejo cerca de la caja registradora detrás del sheriff Sabaku, se sintió como maldecida.

Los Uchiha eran una piña. Las formas anchas y altas de Sai e Itachi Uchiha se reflejaron en el espejo mientras caminaban a través de la sala. Eran todo arrogancia. Usaban jeans y unas ligeras camisetas, Sai llevaba una chaqueta vaquera e Itachi una de cuero. Ambos eran desconfiados y un poco más que intimidantes cuando se unieron a Sasuke en su mesa.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los del sheriff Sabaku, la diversión que había en ellos había aumentado.

— ¿Y qué hay de los conocidos de Akatsuka? —le preguntó ella entonces, bajando aún más la voz—. ¿Tiene alguna razón para sospechar de ellos después de que acabara la operación el año pasado?

Este era el maldito lugar equivocado para esas preguntas. Ella lo sabía, y podía ver el conocimiento de eso en los ojos de Sabaku. Había tratado de advertirle muchas veces a Kakashi, que este hombre no era ningún tonto. Kakashi había arreglado este encuentro, aquí específicamente, para permitir que los Uchiha se involucraran.

El sheriff se inclinó hacia delante. Cruzando los brazos en la mesa, se la quedó mirando advirtiéndola.

— ¿Está segura qué quiere acabar esto aquí, agente Hyuga? —le preguntó, su voz oficial, fría.

—Este es tan buen lugar como cualquiera, sheriff. Si por favor puede contestar la pregunta.

—En ese momento tenía razón para sospechar de medio condado —le dijo—. Pero si quiere discutir específicamente sobre alguno de los sospechosos, lo haremos en otro lugar.

Eso le parecía bien. Era la mejor respuesta que podría conseguir aquí y ahora... que Sabaku sospechaba de varios integrantes de la familia Akatsuka y/o Uchiha. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aprendiendo como leer a la gente, y a pesar de la frialdad en el rostro del sheriff, podía leer mucho en sus ojos.

— ¿Al principio de la operación era consciente de que Sasuke y Sai Uchiha estaban envueltos en ella?

El comisario Sabaku resopló ante la pregunta.

—Si hay problemas, entonces Sai Uchiha y sus dos primos siempre están cerca. —Echó una mirada burlona detrás del hombro de ella—. Ellos son el problema. Haría bien en recordarlo.

—Pero no respondió la pregunta —le recordó suavemente.

—Sospechaba que tenían sus cuellos metidos en algo, sólo que no sabía en qué —se encogió de hombros tranquilamente—. ¿Recuerda? Nadie me informó de que algo estaba pasando.

—Pero sabía lo suficiente para empezar su propia investigación y contactar a varios miembros del FBI así como también un contacto dentro de DSN y el Departamento de Justicia.

Ella le alcanzó los memos que habían llegado a las manos de Kakashi. El registro del teléfono del sheriff revelaba claramente las llamadas que habían sido hechas, pero no qué agentes las habían tomado.

Los labios de él se ladearon conocedores.

—Soy un bastardo suspicaz; ¿qué puedo decir?

— ¿Y con quién habló en ese momento?

Él sonrió ante esa pregunta.

—Los nombres me eluden, señorita Hyuga. Sólo pedí hablar con un agente y me pasaron con alguien.

Hinata lo miró con desconfianza. Ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Y qué le dijeron?

—Me dijeron que me preocupara de mis propios asuntos en mi propio pequeño rincón del mundo —le continuó mintiendo—. ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que decirme?

Hinata contuvo su propia sonrisa, aunque inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. Para ser sincera, no quería saber sus contactos y le importaba una mierda. Aunque Kakashi se moría por poner sus pequeñas zarpas en ellos.

Detrás de ella reinaba el silencio.

—Sheriff, una última pregunta. ¿Puedo confiar en usted? —le preguntó, permitiendo ahora que su propia desconfianza se mostrara en la voz. Él era amigo de los Uchiha; la gente de Somerset era su gente. Ella necesitaba saber, observar sus ojos, escuchar su voz, para determinar cuánto iba a confiar en él.

Los ojos se entrecerraron en ella nuevamente antes de que se inclinara hacia delante con cuidado.

—Agente Hyuga, soy un oficial de la ley debidamente juramentado, y este es mi hogar. Puede contar conmigo para que le cubra la espalda. Puede confiar en mí para estar malditamente segura que cada sospecha que tenga se mantendrá en secreto. Puede no gustarme lo que usted es o lo que su equipo hizo el año pasado, pero no tiene que gustarme usted para hacer mi trabajo. ¿Soy claro?

— ¿Y permitir que amigos suyos lo cuestionen con respecto a las entrevistas que vamos a hacer? ¿Entonces su lealtad se dividirá? Porque entonces tengo que pedirle que se haga a un lado si eso va a pasar. Puedo traer otro agente para servir de respaldo.

Él frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula. Sabía de la salida que ella le ofrecía y era una que Hatake no aprobaba. No había razón para meter cizaña entre este hombre y los Uchiha. Era una opción que él tenía que hacer. Y ella se lo dejaría a él.

—Me está insultando —le lanzó—. Y haciéndome cabrear a la vez. Le acabo de decir que mi lealtad es con la ley. Punto.

—Excelente. —Cerró el expediente y le lanzó una sonrisa fría—. ¿Nos vamos? Me gustaría empezar con el primer nombre de la lista debajo del suyo si no le importa.

Los labios de él se apretaron, pero agarró de un tirón su sombrero del costado de la mesa y lo puso violentamente sobre su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

Hinata reunió el expediente, se enganchó la correa del bolso en el hombro y se giró para enfrentar a los tres pares de ojos Uchiha puestos en ella.

Negro carbón, negro ahumado y detrás de las gafas oscuras sabía que estaban los más profundos y oscuros ojos negros que alguna vez había visto. Eran fascinantes, se hundían en el alma y dejaban su huella para siempre.

—Muchachos, es bueno verlos de nuevo —sonrió apretadamente—. Tal vez la próxima vez tengamos tiempo de conversar un rato.

Sai e Itachi agacharon la cabeza, pero la expresión de Sasuke nunca cambió, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

—Greta, no quieres estar aquí —murmuró finalmente Sai, mientras levantaba la cabeza, con expresión preocupada—. Déjalo estar. Haz que Hatake envíe a cualquier otro a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Pero, Sai, tú sabes cuán convincente puede llegar a ser —le recordó burlonamente—. Pienso que ambos sabemos que es preferible que me quede aquí. Y tengo un trabajo que hacer. Buenos días.

Ella cabeceó hacia ellos, y entonces pasó al sheriff, que se había quedado atrás, observando la confrontación. Los ojos de Sasuke todavía la seguían, silenciosos, conscientes.

¿Los recuerdos lo despertaban en la noche cubierto de sudor?, se preguntó. ¿Al menos se permitía a sí mismo recordar?

Ella trataba de no acordarse, pero lo hacía. Demasiado a menudo... recordar era una debilidad, porque cada vez que se permitía recordar el infierno, entonces también recordaba el éxtasis. Y se preguntaba si el infierno no era más seguro.

—Tío, ¿quieres contarnos que está pasando? —Sai miró a Sasuke a través de la mesa mientras sorbía el café que al final había pedido.

—No pasa nada —replicó, echándole a su primo una mirada burlona.

—Sasuke, sácate las gafas —escupió finalmente Itachi.

No se atrevía. Había estado fuera de juego durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos mostraban lo que sabía que su cara no, y cuando se trataba de Hinata, mostraban aún más.

Había secretos que guardaba, secretos que estaba determinado a mantener. Y Hinata era uno de ellos.

**_—Te tengo, Hina. Aguanta, nena. Sólo aguanta. Te tengo._**

Casi se estremece ante el recuerdo. El olor a pólvora, a violencia y sangre, llenaba su cabeza, y el sonido de los gritos de ella. Gritos tan horrorosos, tan llenos de rabia y dolor que él no había sabido vivir con ellos en su cabeza.

—Necesito ponerme en movimiento. —Apartó la taza de café y rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros por unos dólares para pagar la cuenta.

No tenía tiempo para andarse con gilipolleces. Hinata y Gaara estaban en movimiento y Sasuke era muy curioso en cuanto a los nombres de la lista que ella le había mostrado al sheriff.

Estaba malditamente curioso en cuanto a por qué estaba aquí para empezar. Él tenía la versión oficial. Tenía los rumores y tenía las suposiciones que sus contactos le habían pasado. Ninguna de ellas le satisfacía. Ninguna de esas razones mantenía controlada su furia cada vez que pensaba en ellas, o cada vez que veía a Hinata.

Lanzó el dinero a la mesa y empezó a levantarse.

—Primo, no quiero liarla en esta cafetería —dijo Sai entonces—. Y si peleamos, sabes que vamos a liarla. Sienta tu culo y dinos que mierda está pasando. Déjanos ayudarte, Sasuke.

Miró hacia atrás a Sai, después a Itachi. Podía ver la inquietud en sus ojos, la preocupación de que estuviera pisando esa línea nuevamente. Había pisado esa línea a menudo en el pasado. Esa que separaba el sentido común de la violencia pura y sangrienta.

¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él? No le encontraba sentido. No le había encontrado sentido en siete años y todavía no se lo encontraba. Cuando Hinata estaba en las proximidades, no se reconocía. No sabía quién era y no entendía las necesidades que lo atravesaban desgarrándolo, ni tampoco entendía el sentimiento de posesión extrema.

En un atardecer ardiente en el desierto iraquí, mientras esperaba a la caballería para irse y escuchaba acercarse al enemigo, había encontrado algo que no había esperado encontrar.

Allí, enterrado en un hoyo, había sostenido a una mujer, y de alguna manera esa mujer se había deslizado dentro de su alma.

¿Cómo había ocurrido? En tan corto tiempo… ¿cómo hizo una mujer para cambiar todo lo que un hombre sabía de sí mismo?

**_—Estoy casada._** —Había susurrado las palabras, y habían estado llenas de dolor, con un conocimiento que él no hubiera esperado en ese momento.

Y lo que le había sacudido claramente hasta el fondo del alma era que eso no importaba. Cuando la sostuvo, supo que ese matrimonio no se iba a interponer en su camino. Ella era suya, y ese sentimiento se le había marcado a fuego en el alma.

Y había encontrado un punto de posesividad que no había imaginado que existía dentro de él. Y esa posesividad lo había sacudido claramente hasta el centro de su ser, y todavía tenía el poder de acabar con su equilibrio.

—Sasuke —el tono de voz de Itachi era de advertencia—. No salgas por esa maldita puerta.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y siguió a la mujer de la cual no podía alejarse. Tenía que seguirla. Tenía que saber qué mierda estaba haciendo y en cuánto peligro se iba a meter.

**_—Está bien, te tengo, nena._**

La sostuvo mientras sollozaba. Llantos tremendos y quebrados que rasgaban sus entrañas y desollaban su alma mientras la llevaba a través del infierno. El olor a sangre, muerte y sueños rotos los rodeaba, y todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerla.

Mientras abandonaba la cafetería no sintió el aire de fin del otoño, sintió el calor de un verano iraquí, el sol brillante sobre Bagdad mientras los disparos se abrían paso a sus espaldas. No escuchaba el tráfico de alrededor, o la voz de Sai detrás de él. Escuchaba los gritos de ella. Escuchaba sus ruegos cuando le pedía, le rogaba que también la dejara morir.

— ¡Sasuke, basta de esta mierda! —Sai e Itachi lo atraparon cuando se acercaba a su jeep, agarrándole el brazo y girándolo—. Maldición ¿Qué infiernos pasa contigo? Hombre, nos estás empezando a preocupar.

Estaban a la defensiva, agachándose instintivamente, sabiendo de su costumbre de golpear primero y preguntar después. Pero Sasuke no golpeó.

Conocía a estos dos hombres. Los conocía casi tan bien como a sí mismo, y sabía que no lo dejarían.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se retiró las gafas de la cara y los miró. Y él sabía lo que veían. Ambos hombres dieron un paso atrás, mirándolo con sorpresa. Veía esos ojos en el espejo cada mañana desde el retorno de Hinata hacía un año, y vio su incapacidad para controlar la necesidad que lo dominaba un poco más cada día.

—Mi lucha —les dijo a ambos—. No hay espacio aquí para todos. Me parece que finalmente maduré, ¿eh?

Era un recordatorio de cuando Sai e Itachi habían madurado, cuando sus corazones se habían involucrado con sus mujeres, más que sólo con sus pollas, sus instintos posesivos se habían disparado. Nadie tocaba lo que habían reclamado para sí. Ya no compartían a sus mujeres, ni siquiera entre ellos.

Y no necesitaban involucrarse en esto. Conocía a Sai y a Itachi, y sabía que conocer la verdad no haría más que preocuparlos.

Pensaban que lo conocían. Ese era un error que la mayoría de la gente cometía. Pensaban que lo conocían, que lo entendían. Pensaban que podían predecir sus acciones y se encontraron con que estaban equivocados.

Se giró alejándose de sus primos, ignorando las miradas preocupadas que intercambiaron entre ellos, y saltó dentro del jeep. El coche alquilado de Hinata todavía estaba parado allí; eso significaba que estaban en el SUV oficial de Gaara. Ese no sería difícil de encontrar.

Hinata nunca le sería difícil de encontrar, no importaba dónde estuviera o cuanto tratara de esconderse. Ya se lo había demostrado. Y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

La había dejado ir hacía un año. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo esta vez. Averiguaría qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. Luego, encontraría a Hinata.

Salió del aparcamiento en un chirriar de ruedas y rechinar de los cambios después de salir disparado hacia el callejón y dirigirse hacia la calle principal. No conocía los nombres de la lista que ella le había dado a Gaara, pero se enteraría esta noche de qué estaba pasando. Hasta entonces, la seguiría y vería si no podía imaginarse qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

Porque sabía que no se suponía que ella estuviera aquí. No se suponía que estuviera con la DSN y tampoco que estuviera en Kentucky.

¿Entonces por qué Hinata Greta Hyuga estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que no debía, en un lugar en el que suponía que no debía estar?

* * *

><p>(1) no estoy segura de que color sean sus ojos, a veces parecen verdes y otras de un celeste medio raro. Como no se nada de la gama de colores, elegi el turquesa porque es bonito.<p>

(2) No tengo ni idea de cual es el apellido de Deidara, asi que elegi uno que es casi igual a la organizacion a la que pertenece.

Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Akitarumy


	6. Capitulo 4

Hoolaaaaaa...

Bueno, eh aqui con un nuevo capitulo. Me alegra saber que les gusta y que desean la continuacion.

Le agradezco de todo corazon.

Sin mas retrasos, vamos a seguir leyendo.

_**Declamier: Naruto no me pertenece, asi como tampoco la historia, ni ninguno de los personajes que aqui se describen.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Sabaku no Gaara estaba recostado contra el coche mientras la agente Hyuga salía en su coche del aparcamiento del restaurante, y esperaba. Justamente recién había dejado de ver la parte trasera del auto, y supo que no tendría que esperar mucho; sólo tenía curiosidad por ver quién aparecería.

No lo dejaron en suspenso, y tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa cuando el jeep negro estacionó detrás de su SUV y Sasuke salió del vehículo.

Esas detestables gafas cubrían sus ojos. Los lentes negros eran un escudo entre Sasuke y el mundo, pensaba Gaara a menudo. Y maldito si podía culpar al otro hombre. A Sasuke no le había ido exactamente la vida sobre ruedas. Gaara sabía que algunos años había resistido colgado de las uñas de los dedos, solo, mientras su padre trataba de destruirlo.

Gaara temía que el año pasado hubiera sido el punto de rotura para Sasuke. El día que había apuntado a su primo hermano Akatsuka Deidara y apretado el gatillo.

Sasuke había sido uno de los mejores francotiradores que poseían los Marines. A menudo trabajaba solo, sin el beneficio de alguien que lo ayudara, completando sus misiones, y luego esperaba hasta reunirse con los de inteligencia. Cuatro años en los Marines y casi había sido una leyenda en el momento en que un francotirador enemigo le había disparado en el hombro.

Si eso era lo que había pasado. Se preguntaba a veces Gaara.

Sasuke no era un hombre que se equivocara, ni en la distancia. Tenía instintos que el sheriff nunca había visto en otro hombre. Instintos perfeccionados en las montañas de Kentucky y en la casa de su padre.

Como ex Marine, Fugaku Uchiha era un endurecido hijo de puta. Si algún hombre merecía una bala, ese sería Fugaku.

—Me imaginaba que eventualmente aparecerías. —Suspiró Gaara cuando Sasuke no habló—. No fui capaz de obtener ninguna información, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?

—Investigación es lo que me dijeron. —Gaara se encogió de hombros; tampoco se lo creía—. Todavía les falta el millón. Me imagino que el gobierno tiene que cuadrar las arcas en algún lado ¿eh?

Se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y miró hacia la puesta de sol mientras Sasuke permanecía quieto y en silencio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando detrás de esas gafas? Leer a Sasuke Uchiha era como tratar de leer escrituras antiguas. Casi imposible.

— ¿A quién va a interrogar mañana?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Diablos si lo sé! Dijo que me daría los nombres cuando nos encontremos por la mañana. No pude sacarle una mierda.

Ella era tan reservada como Sasuke, y casi tan cautelosa. Pero dónde el hombre era frío como la piedra y silencioso, Gaara había visto nerviosismo en la agente. Ella había sabido segundo a segundo, donde estaba Sasuke detrás de ellos, cuándo tomaba una curva o dónde pararía. Esa pequeña estaba tan compenetrada con el asesino que los seguía, que Gaara estaba asombrado.

— ¿Me la darías si la tuvieras? —le preguntó Sasuke, su cuerpo enorme cambiando peligrosamente mientras inmovilizaba a Gaara con esa mirada escudada.

—En este caso, sí, te la diría —asintió él—. Porque yo también quiero un final para esto, Sasuke. Lo que pasó el año anterior ha arrasado a través del pueblo como una plaga. ¿Jodidos terroristas locales? Dios nos ayude. En este momento la gente tiene miedo de confiar en sus vecinos. Y eso me cabrea. Me cabrea muchísimo de verdad.

El condado Pulaski era su hogar, su condado, a su cuidado y bajo su responsabilidad. Era una que se tomaba seriamente, y hasta el año pasado, pensaba que estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo en no dejar pasar lo peor de la maldad que el mundo tenía que ofrecer.

Terroristas. Hijos de puta. Ya era bastante malo cuando los bastardos eran extranjeros, casi malditamente concebible. ¿Pero locales? ¿Un hombre al que conocías de toda la vida?

Él y Deidara no habían sido amigos, pero si alguien le preguntaba si el muchacho podía matar, le hubiera dado un enfático no. Y había estado equivocado. Si alguien le hubiera contado que Deidara había estado conspirando para robar y vender misiles que podían ser usados contra su propia nación, Gaara lo hubiera negado hasta el final.

Deidara había sido extraño. A veces parecía que le faltaba un tornillo, pero Gaara nunca había imaginado lo que escondía su sonrisa.

—Ella está detrás de algo más que el dinero. —Gaara soltó bruscamente el aliento ante ese pensamiento—. Hay algo aquí más importante que el dinero.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Joder, y yo que sé —maldijo Gaara—. Vosotros los Uchiha decidme qué mierda está pasando antes de que termine en un infierno —dijo mientras le echaba una mirada ceñuda—. Si hubieran sido honestos conmigo desde el principio, no estaríamos ahora aquí ¿no, maldición?

—Eso o estaríamos sobre tu tumba. —Se encogió de hombros Sasuke—. Casi lo estamos sobre la de Sai e Ino. Eso no me hubiera gustado, Gaara.

La modestia era casi ridícula. Cuando Deidara había secuestrado a la amante de Sai y trató de matarla, había firmado su sentencia de muerte con Sasuke.

No había nada que a Sasuke le importara fuera de Itachi, Sai y el padre de Itachi, Shisui Uchiha. A no ser que fuera su hermana, Shion. Gaara nunca había sabido con seguridad si a él la chica le importaba una mierda o no, pero sabía que odiaría probar ese límite. Sasuke podía actuar como si ella no existiera, pero Gaara apostaba que el otro hombre la tenía controlada muy de cerca.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó finalmente—. No te pongas entre la ley y yo, hombre. Odiaría tener un encontronazo contigo. Pero lo tendré.

Los labios de Sasuke hicieron una mueca humorística.

—Me mantendré fuera de tu ley, y tú te mantendrás fuera de mi camino. Aparte de eso, no sé qué más decirte.

Entonces la frustración royó a Gaara. En realidad, no necesitaba esto. Pensaba a menudo que Sasuke era el hombre más peligroso que conocía. No era dado a fuerte temperamento, no se enredaba en rencillas. Pero Gaara tenía el presentimiento que derramar sangre tampoco le molestaba mucho.

—Sasuke, no necesitamos otra muerte como la del verano pasado —le advirtió—. No tenías que matar a Deidara. Podrías haberlo herido y dejar algo para interrogar. Entonces ahora no tendríamos a esta gente rondando por aquí.

Sasuke no se tensó. No había nada en su porte que indicara un cambio de humor. Pero el aire alrededor parecía crujir por la tensión y la rabia.

—Matarlo fue mejor que el sexo —la sonrisa de Sasuke era suficientemente dura y fría, para que Gaara se preguntara si no debería sentir un poco de miedo. Había algo totalmente sin afectación en esa sonrisa.

—¿Mejor que el sexo con la agente Hyuga? —tenía el presentimiento que había dejado la vida en sus manos con esa pregunta.

Sasuke se volvió a mirarlo, inexpresivo. Tenso. Por un momento pensó que iba a hablar, pensó que algo finalmente había traspasado esa expresión fuertemente escudada que tenía. En vez de eso, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, saltó a su jeep, y empujó los cambios antes de partir con esmerada moderación.

Gaara dejó salir el aliento lentamente, inconsciente de que había estado conteniéndolo después de haber hecho esa última pregunta. Y no tenía idea en que dirección hubiera ido la respuesta.

—No tenías que matar a Deidara. Podrías haberlo herido y dejar algo para interrogar.

La acusación de Gaara no le había sentado bien a Sasuke, no más que su respuesta. Esa que matar Deidara había sido mejor que el sexo. Demonios, matar a ese pequeño bastardo había instalado un malestar del que no podía deshacerse. Sin arrepentimiento. No había arrepentimiento. Era Deidara o Ino, y ella había sido inocente. No, era algo más, algo que Sasuke no conocía desde que había puesto la mira en Kabuto Yakushi, el traidor que había secuestrado a Hinata en Irak, y le había volado la maldita cabeza. Era el conocimiento de que realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un asesino.

No importaba el porqué, no importaba que fueran monstruos a los que estaba matando. Lo que lo enfermaba hasta el alma, era que ya no sentía remordimiento. No lo había sentido con Yakushi y tampoco por matar a un familiar.

Temía estar volviéndose un bastardo enfermo como su padre, y eso lo aterrorizaba. Lo aterrorizaba casi tanto como lo hacía el conocimiento de que a lo largo del día, algo había cambiado dentro suyo en lo que a Hinata concernía.

No la dejaría marchar otra vez. No sin haberla tenido. No sin joder esa hambre en sus entrañas y sacarla de su sistema, así podría sobrevivir la próxima vez que ella decidiera alejarse.

Era tiempo de hacer algo con respecto a ella.

Sasuke condujo a través de las calles oscuras de Somerset, hizo un giro en la interestatal y se dirigió al hotel dónde Hinata estaba hospedada.

Esta noche no estaría mirando por la ventana oscurecida de ella, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba aquí. Esta noche, se enteraría exactamente porqué estaba allí, y qué quería en Somerset. Podía suponer hasta que el infierno se congelara, pero si Hatake Kakashi estaba dirigiendo esta pequeña operación que obviamente estaba llevándose a cabo en su pueblo, entonces sólo Dios sabía qué estaba pasando.

Al menos no tenía nada que ver con los Uchiha. O por lo menos con su rama de los Uchiha. Él se mantuvo alejado las pasadas semanas, observando, recogiendo su propia información. Se enteró que esta operación había apuntado hacia su familia, entonces no titubeó en secuestrar a Hinata y hacer entender a Hatake con maldita seguridad que eso no iba a pasar.

Itachi, Sai, Sakura, Ino, su tío Shisui y su hermana. Ellos eran su familia, y no iba a permitir que el dolor los tocara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. La información que había conseguido hasta ahora le aseguraba que los Uchiha no eran el blanco. Alguien más era el blanco, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Y no podía estar lejos de ella por mucho más tiempo. Nunca había sido capaz de permanecer lejos de ella por mucho tiempo.

Mientras conducía hacia el hotel el recuerdo del rescate de ella susurró a través de su mente. Había estado herida, maltratada y aterrorizada y casada. Y cuando se enteró de que su esposo era la razón por la que había sido capturada y torturada, había llorado en los brazos de Sasuke, mientras se recuperaba en el hospital. Y le había rogado que la ayudara.

Se obligó a reprimir los recuerdos. No le había importado que estuviera casada aún antes de que se enteraran de que su marido era un traidor. Ella era suya; así de simple. Luego aprendió que no era tan simple.

Ella se había alejado. Desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido, y durante años no había sabido dónde estaba o cómo encontrarla. Hasta que ella llegó a Somerset por la operación de localización de los misiles.

¿Y que mierda había hecho ella cuando la misión terminó? Huir. Se había alejado sin mirar atrás, sin reconocer ni una maldita cosa que hubiera pasado en ese desierto de mierda.

Y él la había dejado marchar.

Estacionó en el aparcamiento del hotel y ubicó inmediatamente donde estaba, apoyada contra el maletero del sedán alquilado.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la chaqueta ligera. Usaba otro top de seda debajo. Esos tops cortos de tirantes finos lo volvían loco. Los vaqueros abrazaban sus caderas; la parte de arriba apenas rozaba las caderas, donde el top que llevaba bajo la oscura chaqueta apenas se encontraba con la cinturilla. Y usaba botas. Era una de las primeras cosas que había notado el año pasado; que usaba botas de cuero. Seguramente le gustaba una mujer que usara botas. Y a Hinata las botas le quedaban malditamente bien.

Estacionó al lado de ella, entonces se estiró y desatrancó la puerta antes de empujarla y abrirla.

—Entra. —Él no preguntó. Había ido demasiado lejos para preguntar. Podía sentir crecer en su interior la dominación, la posesividad, luchando contra las restricciones que trataba de mantener.

Se deslizó con cautela dentro del jeep y cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de abrocharse a toda prisa el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó con voz suave y un poco nerviosa, recordándole ese hoyo oscuro, la oscuridad y la intimidad que los había envuelto.

—A algún lugar donde podamos hablar.

Donde pudieran hablar. Hinata miró a través del parabrisas mientras Sasuke conducía, la seguridad en el manejo del vehículo, pero obviamente contenido. Podía sentir la fina hebra de tensión moviéndose a través de él, el obvio control que estaba ejerciendo sobre eso.

Y ella sabía como era cuando ese control se le escapaba. Cuando el hombre contenido se convertía en el amante dominante. Cuando se convertía en una fuerza que ella no podía rechazar.

—¿De qué necesitamos hablar? —le preguntó finalmente mientras él viraba por la calle principal y se dirigía en dirección opuesta al puerto deportivo—. ¿No vamos al barco? —El Nauti Dreams había sido el hogar de él el año anterior.

—Se aproxima el invierno —su voz era tan glacial como esa estación—. De todas maneras me mudé al apartamento encima del garaje el año pasado. El maldito lago está muy concurrido.

Había una rabia contenida en su voz, un temperamento con el que ahora no quería arriesgarse. Había escuchado de su carácter peligroso, la rabia fría y contenida que podía proyectar, pero nunca la había experimentado.

Hinata no podía imaginar de dónde había sacado el coraje para en realidad subirse al jeep con él esta noche. En un tiempo ella era conocida por tener nervios de acero. Ahora podía sentir la cautela moviéndose a través de ella. No miedo, pero algo femenino, algo que reconocía a Sasuke como quizás más hombre del que podía manejar.

Algunas veces, razonó, una mujer simplemente sabía cuando tenía mucho hombre entre manos. Demasiada lujuria, demasiada fuerza, demasiada hambre. Y todo eso describía a Sasuke demasiado bien.

—Me has estado vigilando —declaró finalmente—. ¿Por qué?

Él se quitó las gafas lentamente. Cómo se las arreglaba para conducir usando esos lentes oscuros, ni se lo imaginaba. Pero cuando la miró, pasó nuevamente. La misma cosa que pasaba cada vez que miraba en lo profundo de sus ojos negros.

El aliento pareció salirse de sus pulmones, las terminaciones nerviosas se calentaron y entre los muslos sintió un flujo de líquido tibio que no pudo controlar.

—No deberías haber vuelto —le dijo finalmente mientras viraba y tomaba un camino lateral que conducía hasta su garaje—. Deberías haber renunciado al DSN como escuché que hiciste y haberte alejado lo más posible de Hatake.

—¿Qué tiene eso qué ver con qué me estés vigilando? Sabías que habría muchos más interrogatorios llevados a cabo en Somerset. ¿Pensaste que había terminado realmente? No lo estará para Kakashi hasta que encuentre el dinero y al cómplice de Deidara.

—¿Estás segura de que tenía uno? —ante eso sacudió la cabeza—. Deidara no compartía tan fácilmente, Hinata.

—Al contrario de los Chicos Traviesos —murmuró ella.

Conocía los rumores que decían que los primos compartían a sus amantes y se preguntaba sobre eso, porque Itachi y Sai parecían más que posesivos con sus mujeres.

—Hace mucho tiempo —masculló él.

Había algo en su voz que hizo que su mirada se agudizara sobre él. Un dolor de pérdida, de remordimiento. Algo le aseguraba que él tenía razón. Cualquier compartir había quedado en el pasado, ya estaba acabado. Aunque su pregunta era cuánto lo lamentaba él.

El silencio descendió entre ellos. Hinata observaba como el telón de la oscuridad caía rápidamente y se acercaban al garaje y al apartamento de arriba.

—Aquí estamos. —Condujo detrás del garaje y aparcó el jeep debajo de los escalones de madera que llevaban al segundo piso.

La luz en el porche de arriba arrojaba hacia abajo unos débiles rayos dorados para agregarse a las luces sutiles de paisajismo detrás de los arbustos que crecían cerca del edificio debajo del porche.

Hinata salió del jeep y observó cautelosamente mientras la esperaba delante del vehículo.

—¿Has cenado? —le preguntó, apoyando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella y dándole un firme empujón hacia los escalones.

—El sheriff Sabaku y yo comimos después de la última entrevista —le dijo, sintiendo la mano tensarse en su espalda.

Ella giró su cabeza para tratar de verlo en la luz tenue. Podría jurar que había gruñido algo no muy halagüeño con respecto al sheriff.

—Hina, sigue. —Él la agobiaba, presionándola para subir las escaleras, su cuerpo grande y ancho la hacía sentir demasiado femenina, demasiado débil.

Ella era un agente entrenado, o se suponía que lo era, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke, el agente se veía sobrepasado por la mujer.

Él era su debilidad, ya se lo había imaginado en un tiempo en que no necesitaba saberlo. Y la certeza de eso sólo había aumentado.

Se paró en el descanso y se hizo a un lado mientras él abría la cerradura, entraba y miraba alrededor antes de girarse hacia ella.

—Pasa.

Su corazón casi la estrangula cuando se aceleró en su pecho y saltó hacia su garganta. Dio un paso hacia adentro, mirando alrededor, al área austeramente masculina mientras sentía humedecer sus palmas.

Aquí, estaba en el territorio de Sasuke, completamente rodeada por él. Entró aún más en la habitación, entonces hizo una pausa ante la repisa sobre la estufa a gas. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios. Había una foto de Konohamaru, el joven pastor de cabras que se las había arreglado para contactar a Sasuke por un canal de una radio de onda corta para informarle que un agente femenino estaba retenida y siendo torturada en el desierto.

Él también había sido su salvador ese día. Konohamaru había cubierto a Sasuke mientras la sacaba de esa celda oscura e infernal. Ella sabía que el equipo de extracción que los había recogido se había asegurado que Konohamaru volviera con sus cabras.

—Hablé con él hace unos meses —le dijo Sasuke—. Me contó que todavía le mandas mensajes y dinero.

Ella asintió lentamente. No lo podía proteger; todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

—Hace un viaje mensual pasando por una de las bases de la zona. Me aseguro que tenga algo esperándolo allí.

Ella podía sentirlo detrás mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Alguna vez hablas con él?

Hinata bajó su cabeza y la sacudió.

—No. No lo contacto personalmente.

No podía. Había tratado muchas veces, en realidad había ido tan lejos como para adquirir las tarjetas telefónicas y mandarle su número. Ella sabía que él ahora tenía su propio teléfono móvil. Uno del que estaba muy orgulloso.

Se volteó hacia él.

—¿Hablas a menudo con él?

Él asintió, con un movimiento seco.

—Su familia fue asesinada justo antes de tu rescate. Estuve tratando de hacer arreglos para traerlo aquí. Todavía no he tenido mucho éxito.

Sí, lo sabía, al igual que Hatake. Era una de las promesas versus amenaza que le había hecho para obligarla a meterse en esta operación. Kakashi se aseguraría de que a Konohamaru se le diera la entrada a América, si la operación se completaba a su satisfacción.

Sintió correr un escalofrío por su cabeza ante el pensamiento, luego bajó por su columna. Entonces pareció ir por todo su cuerpo mientras se obligaba a alejarse de Sasuke. Una vez que él supiera quién lo había marcado como objetivo en el DSN, era capaz de matarla a ella y a Hatake.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Sasuke? Sabes que no puedo darte esta misión o las sospechas de Kakashi; entonces ¿qué queda? —Ella miró alrededor, al gran salón de muebles acolchados y accesorios masculinos.

Había fotos de Sasuke y sus primos Sai e Itachi. Algunas habían sido tomadas mientras él estaba en los Marines con amigos. Había una de Sasuke con Konohamaru.

Una mesa estaba puesta en el lateral de la habitación con un rompecabezas. Caramba, ella no conocía personas que todavía los hicieran.

Había algunas lámparas de aceite en una mesa y una lámpara pesada al final de la mesa cerca del sillón. La cocina y salón estaban separados por una barra. No había comedor, pero la cocina era lo suficientemente amplia para que se pusiera contra un lado una pesada mesa de roble.

Asumía que la puerta del salón iba a un dormitorio, pero no iba a comprobarlo.

Y mientras miraba alrededor, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no le había respondido.

Se giró hacia él, observando nerviosamente como caminaba pasándola para ir a la cocina, su expresión dura y furiosa. Eso era todo y ella lo sabía. Sasuke no iba a dejar que evadiera el pasado durante más tiempo.

—Habría seguido a cualquier otro agente —gruñó finalmente, sacando un cerveza de la nevera y destapándola con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

Dedos largos y anchos. Esas manos podían hacer que una mujer pensara en el cielo mientras los rodeaba el infierno. Y sabía que podían hacer volar a una mujer, robar sus sentidos y sus pensamientos con su toque.

¿Alguna vez él querría tocarla con esas manos luego de que la operación de Kakashi en Somerset terminara?

—No pensé que te vería de vuelta por aquí —dijo él, mirándola con una pizca de sensualidad, y una pizca de enojo.

—Hatake tiene una forma de convencer a sus agentes para que hagan el trabajo sucio por él. —Quitándole importancia con una sonrisa burlona—. Vamos, Sasuke, sabes cómo funciona. El seguimiento es importante. Él quiere ese dinero y quiere estar seguro de que nadie más está involucrado aquí. Eso es todo.

—¿Estás investigando a mi familia? —Directo al grano. Y aquí es donde las cosas se estaban por poner difíciles. Porque no podía mentirle a Sasuke. Él la había salvado, no una sino dos veces, y luego la sostuvo y la dejó volar mientras encontraba su cordura otra vez.

—En lo que concierne a Hatake, todos son sospechosos —le recordó secamente—. Están todos en mi lista para interrogar.

—¿Por qué te envió? —Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió, su mirada nunca abandonó la de ella, las profundidades oscuras atrayéndola y dejándola sin aliento.

Ella era una agente, completamente entrenada para ignorar la tensión sexual e incluso el miedo durante una misión. Pero no podía ignorar a Sasuke. Él la hacía débil, la hacía necesitar, y la hacía temer de sí misma.

—¿Por qué le divierte? —alzó los hombros como para señalar que no lo sabía ni le importaba—. Estaba cabreado por mi intento de renuncia y decidió jugar conmigo. Kakashi es bueno en ese tipo de juegos.

—Kakashi es bueno en los juegos, punto. —Sasuke terminó su cerveza y luego la tiró a la basura mientras Hinata lo observaba de cerca.

Él se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de volver a mirarla.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te extrañé? —dijo con voz suave—. ¿Cuánto sufrí por ti el año pasado?

Hinata retrocedió un paso, sus movimientos eran espasmódicos mientras trataba de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a Sasuke. No quería hablar del año anterior; no quería hablar sobre hace cinco años. Quería terminar con esto. Quería correr y esconderse, enterrar la cabeza en la arena y fingir que esta misión y este hombre podían ser ignorados.

—Eso no habría sido muy inteligente entonces, y no lo sería ahora —le respondió ella, su garganta apretándose mientras lo miraba, mientras observaba destellar su expresión con lujuria primitiva.

Él no iba a dejarla ir esta vez y ella lo sabía. Iba a obligarla a enfrentar todo lo que no quería, y no sabía si podía hacerlo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza ante esa mirada.

—Sasuke, no lo hagas.

No podía manejar su toque, no ahora, cuando toda su misión dependía de traicionarlo. No tenía la suficiente sangre fría; no era el agente que Kakashi pensaba que era.

—No lo hagas. —Él sacudió la cabeza cansadamente antes de pasar sus dedos por su cabello tupido y mirarla con una expresión atormentada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pender sobre nosotros como una espada de doble filo, Hinata? ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar?

No. Oh, Dios, no podía lidiar con esto. Su garganta se apretó y se cerró con dolor y miedo cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de él.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. —Ella hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza—. Podemos discutir sobre la operación, sobre Kakashi o sobre cualquier otra cosa. Pero no de eso. —Tenía que luchar por contener las lágrimas, los sollozos. Tenía que luchar con los recuerdos que querían regresar en una ráfaga de agonía.

—Maldita seas. —Él atravesó la habitación antes de que lo pudiera evitar. Sus manos le agarraron los brazos mientras la tiraba bruscamente contra él, y sintió su calor, sintió la debilidad que amenazaba con inundarla mientras inhalaba jadeante y entrecortadamente.

—Cinco años. —Él se movió, obligándola a retroceder mientras lo miraba conmocionada—. Cinco jodidos años, Hina. ¿Cuánto más tenemos que sufrir por algo que ninguno de nosotros causó?

—No. —Su grito sonó muy cerca a la histeria—. Sasuke, detente. No puedo discutir esto. No lo haré.

—Era una pequeña preciosa. Vi su foto más tarde —su voz era agónica, atormentada.

Hinata escuchó el gemido lleno de dolor que abandonó su garganta. Ni cuando la torturaron había emitido un sonido como ese.

—La secuestró —gruñó la acusación mientras ella sentía la frente de él contra la suya—. Ella estaba a salvo con tu hermana ¿verdad, Hina? Si él solo la hubiera dejado allí.

—No hagas esto.

—Tan parecida a ti. Tenía tu sonrisa y tu cabello. Tu inocencia.

—¡Detente! —le gritó las palabras, apartándose de su abrazo mientras presionaba su puño contra el estómago y tragaba las náuseas que subían por su garganta—. No la conocías. No la criaste, y no la amaste. Y no es tu maldito asunto.

Hanabi. Dulce Hanabi.

—Tenía tres años, y tu marido la hizo volar a Irak. Mientras estabas siendo torturada, ella aterrizaba en el aeropuerto en un transporte militar creyendo que vería a su mami otra vez.

Sentía el corazón haciéndose añicos en su pecho, y no quería colapsarse por el dolor. Ella lo había perdido todo en ese maldito desierto. No quería recordarlo, no quería pensar en ello o hablar sobre eso. Especialmente no con el hombre que había estado allí para presenciarlo, quién había cubierto su espalda, quién la había cubierto con su propio cuerpo para protegerla mientras su hija moría.

—¿Por qué? —Se giró hacia él, las lágrimas que había jurado que no derramaría, ahora escapaban—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Piensas que no sé lo que pasó?

La voz de ella era áspera. No sonaba para nada como ella. Sonaba como la criatura demente que había sido el día que perdió a Hanabi.

—El Servicio de Inteligencia no sabía que él tenía a tu hija. —Su expresión parecía tan agónica como ella se sentía—. Ellos no dieron la orden de bombardear el hotel ¿verdad, Hina? Alguien más lo hizo. Alguien la jodió como siempre la joden, y tu bebé fue asesinada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Su cuerpo se sacudió. Los temblores corrían a través de ella mientras miraba el techo. Pero no lo veía; veía los misiles, cintas de vapor flotando detrás de ellos, el silbido del vuelo, la ardiente destrucción con el impacto.

—Sé quién la mató —susurró ella. Siempre lo había sabido.

Su marido. El padre de Hanabi. Él había asesinado a su hija al igual que seguramente había ordenado que torturaran a su esposa y la mataran. Pero sabía algo más. Sabía que había otros, esos que sabían lo que había hecho su marido y arremetieron. Ellos habían matado a su hija cuando había habido una oportunidad de salvarla.

Bajó los ojos de vuelta hacia Sasuke y vio el dolor, sus ojos tan oscuros con tantas emociones. Dolor profundo, pena y necesidad.

—La sostienes entre nosotros como si hubiera sido mi culpa —dijo él entonces, su voz seria, acusadora—. Como si yo hubiera ordenado el ataque o arreglado su muerte, Hina.

Hinata tragó apretadamente y le dio la espalda alejándose. No sabía en qué dirección girar, en qué dirección correr. Quería correr. Quería escapar de los recuerdos compartidos, y quería escapar de su propia pérdida.

Sasuke había estado con ella cuando se habían enterado dónde estaban Hanabi y el marido de Hinata, Toshio. En el que sospechaban que era el cuartel general de una célula terrorista. Él había ido detrás de ella cuando fue a rescatar a su hija. La había tirado a la calle, mantenido a cubierto y tratado de escudar sus ojos cuando los misiles golpearon en el edificio.

—Te abracé cuando la identificaste. Te abracé entonces y lo hice a lo largo de la noche. ¿Piensas que no te hubiera abrazado más si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, Hina?

* * *

><p>¿Que dicen? ¿Me dejan reviews?<p>

Espero que les guste, nos vemos las emana que viene.

Akitarumy


	7. Capitulo 5

HEY, HEY..!

Como estan?

Bueno en este capitulo vamos a saber por que Hinata se rehúsa a estar con Sasuke, lo que va a hacer que nuestro querido pelinegro se enoje mucho y bueno...ya lo leeran ustedes...

Nos los distraigo mas...DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA...!

**_Declamier: Naruto no me pertenece, asi como tampoco la historia, ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Toshio Kawamura había sido un comandante del Servicio de Inteligencia y un traidor. Había estado vendiendo secretos a los terroristas iraquíes, y cuando se enteró que podía ser identificado por eso, se las había arreglado para que trajeran a su hija a Irak, creyendo que podría retenerla para así asegurar la cooperación de Hinata en ayudarlo a escapar.

Él no podía haber sabido que la célula a la que estaba vinculado ya había sido marcada como blanco y que sus cuarteles generales serían eliminados tan violentamente.

Sasuke la miró a la cara, blanca como el papel, sus perlados ojos oscurecidos con los recuerdos que también lo desgarraban. Y él quería aullar de rabia, de agonía. Porque sentía la necesidad de borrarle el dolor. Romper la pared que ella había puesto entre ellos.

—No te culpo —dijo ella mientras trataba nuevamente de separarse de su lado—. Nunca te culpé por su muerte.

—En cambio, me culpaste por haberte salvado —le lanzó, la furia creciendo dentro de él ante el pensamiento de perderla de esa manera—. ¿Es lo qué quieres para mí, Hinata? ¿Para nosotros? ¿Para terminarlo todo de esa manera?

Y a pesar de su enojo, sólo la podía tocar con ternura. Él levantó la mano libre, le acomodó el cabello que caía sobre la frente, y sufría.

—No hay ningún nosotros.

Ella sólo lo enfurecía con esa declaración, porque él sabía más. Siempre había sabido más. Desde el momento que irrumpió en esa puñetera celda y la vio luchando por tratar de ponerse la ropa de ese guardia muerto, sus ojos cerrados por la hinchazón, sus labios sangrando, y el coraje brillando en su rostro, él había sabido que habría un "nosotros". Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Y luego, enterrado en ese hoyo, esperando la extracción, no debería haberse sentido atraído por ella. Había estado en shock. Había estado herida y luchando tan valientemente para permanecer consciente. Y en tan corto tiempo, se había hecho un camino dentro de él. En un lugar que no se imaginaba que existía dentro del asesino en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Aspiró su dolor cuando se enteró que su esposo la había traicionado con el enemigo, que había traicionado a su país y a su matrimonio. Y se había empapado de su dolor la noche en que ella perdió a su hija. Le había acariciado el cuerpo tembloroso mientras le rogaba que hiciera retroceder el dolor de lo que había visto. La había tomado, entre las lágrimas de ambos, y cuando se había despertado a la mañana siguiente, ella se había ido.

Ahora la liberó, haciendo una mueca, sintiendo que su piel se tensaba sobre sus músculos, como sí algo dentro suyo se estrechara peligrosamente, confinado por su propia piel y gruñendo impaciente.

—Me imaginé que no lo había, ya que te fuiste la mañana siguiente —le soltó.

—Y tú te habías ido esa noche cuando regresé —le soltó ella a su vez, la ira temblando en su voz, ira y algo más. Una fina hebra de emoción que hizo que su mirada se estrechara en la cara pálida de ella—. No volviste.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla, sus ojos entrecerrándose. ¿Había vuelto a buscarlo cuando él había creído que se había marchado?

—Me llamaron esa tarde para una misión. Fue un golpe rápido; volé directamente hasta mi zona de desembarco. Volví tres días más tarde y tú habías abandonado Bagdad —le dijo él.

Recordaba su rabia. Había destrozado su alojamiento por la rabia y luego, había destrozado el cuarto de hotel que habían compartido. Los PM que habían enviado tras él tampoco habían salido muy bien parados.

Mientras la miraba ahora, recordó todas las razones por las qué se volvió loco al perderla. Los labios exuberantes, al ángulo testarudo de su barbilla. La manera como ella sabía sonreír, la sensación de cómo lo volvía a la vida. Había sabido todo eso antes del día en que ella perdió a su pequeña Hanabi. Lo sabía porque había pasado dos semanas rondando en ese maldito hospital, robándole un beso, una sonrisa. Sabiendo que estaba casada, sabiendo que estaba ligada a un traidor.

Y ella lo había sabido. Lo había sabido y lentamente se había abierto para él, como una flor abriéndose al sol.

Ahora ella sacudía la cabeza, sus ojos, esa mirada profunda, trabada con la de él, el color cambiando, sombreándose con tanto dolor.

—Kakashi dijo que lo comprobó. Él estaba allí esa mañana cuando fui a finalizar la custodia de los restos de Hanabi.

Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos, como si estuviera abrazando el dolor dentro suyo cuando todo lo que él quería era borrárselo.

—Quería que me fuera inmediatamente para llevar a Hanabi a casa, entonces que me uniera al DSN. Yo quería hablar contigo primero. —Se encogió de hombros tensamente—. Te habías ido. Él dijo que había revisado si estabas en una misión y no lo estabas.

Bastardo mentiroso. Sasuke gruñó ante eso.

—El DSN ordenó la misión. Tenían una pista sobre Kabuto. Fui tras él. Cuando finalicé y volví, te habías ido.

Hinata se mordió el labio mientras cruzaba la habitación y se sentaba pesadamente en uno de los taburetes que estaban en la barra. Parecía cansada; sin esperanzas. Y eso le desgarraba el corazón.

—Del estilo de Kakashi —su voz casi carecía de matices—. Pero no importa, no en realidad. Yo no podía funcionar entonces, Sasuke. No para ninguno de los dos.

Dios, él quería abrazarla ahora. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con esta mujer? Ella estaba en su interior, y cinco años de lucha no habían logrado sacarla de su alma.

¿Era amor? Demonios, sí, se sentía como algo que hubiera visto en Sai e Itachi. Él no se sentía amable. Él se sentía como si quisiera devorarla de la cabeza a los pies. Quería revolcarse en aceite con ella. Quería levantarla hasta esa barra y pasar horas comiendo la carne más sabrosa que alguna vez hubiera encontrado entre los muslos de una mujer.

Estaba herida, enredada en los recuerdos que sabía debían estarle desgarrando en tiras las entrañas. Verlo lo volvía loco. Haría cualquier cosa, diría lo que fuera, para aliviarle el dolor, pero por Dios que ella no se escondería más de él.

Ella mantenía el pasado entre ellos como un escudo punzante, y él ya había tenido bastante. Cinco años. La dejó atormentarlo a través de noches interminables y dolorosas. Sufría cada pesadilla que sabía que ella sufría, y el dolor por ella le partía el alma con cada recuerdo.

—Entonces has tenido suficiente tiempo para empezar a funcionar. —Se tuvo que obligar a mantenerse lejos de ella, a no tocarla.

Parecía perdida, perdida y solitaria, casi tan rota como había lucido el día que le dijeron que su marido era el traidor que la había expuesto a los terroristas que la habían secuestrado.

Observó entonces como los hombros de ella se enderezaban y su barbilla se levantaba. No sabía que mierda tenía ahora en mente, pero sabía exactamente lo que iba a intentar hacer, y estaría condenado si se lo permitía.

No iba a alejarse de él nuevamente. No así. Esto era lo más cerca que había logrado llegar hasta ella desde la noche en que su hija había muerto. Y entonces había sido consuelo, no necesidad, ni hambre. Ella había necesitado a alguien de quien sostenerse. Alguien que la llevara lejos de la realidad mientras encontraba una manera de manejar la profunda pena venidera.

Él le había dado eso. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser ese alguien para ella nuevamente. Él no era un cuerpo tibio para mantener alejado el dolor, y maldita fuera mil veces, estaba enfermo y malditamente cansado de ser relegado a su pasado. Parte de un recuerdo que ella quería olvidar desesperadamente.

—Me hubiera divorciado de él por una noche contigo. —Y toda la necesidad, el hambre, la desesperación arrolladora y dolorosa que él sentía, se reflejó en la voz de Hinata.

Aunque la declaración lo sorprendió. Y podía decir por el tono de su voz que eso la llenaba de culpa.

Entonces se giró hacia él, la mirada angustiada.

—Usar la excusa de que nuestro matrimonio estaba perdido desde antes de eso, no ayudó. Hice votos, y los hice en serio. Pero iba a dejarlo, incluso antes de saber que me había traicionado. Lo iba a dejar, Sasuke, y tomé esa decisión por ti.

Él podía sentir venir el "pero", y supo que lo iba a cabrear. Podía sentirlo en la tensión formándose en el aire alrededor de ellos.

—Era un bastardo —gruñó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada—. Lo sabías, aunque no tuvieras pruebas de ello.

Él lo había sabido. Cualquier hombre que permitiera a su esposa enfrentar el peligro sola merecía perderla por otro hombre. Las mujeres eran preciosas. Las que amaban, las que honraban sus votos, eran más preciosas que las más finas gemas. Y Hinata hubiera honrado esos votos hasta que la tinta se hubiera secado en los papeles de divorcio. Lo sabía. Y algunas veces se preguntaba si él no había odiado esa parte de ella.

—Eso no es excusa —dijo, mirándolo desde donde estaba sentada, su expresión sombría, su mirada parpadeando por la culpa—. Sasuke, deseaba tu beso. Te deseaba a ti; deseaba tu toque y tu voz susurrándome todos esos pequeños traviesos secretos que me susurrabas cuando estaba en el hospital. Lo deseaba. Estaba casada, y sufría por eso. Y lo pagué.

Le llevó un momento, un largo e incrédulo momento, para que ese comentario calara en su mente y encender la chispa de su carácter normalmente racional.

—Hijo de puta. —Se volvió a mirarla en un completo asombro—. Seré hijo de puta. Dejaste que ese bastardo te robara el alma aún desde la puñetera tumba —su voz se elevó mientras hablaba—. ¿Es cómo te estás culpando ahora, Hina? ¿Qué te arrebataron a Hanabi porque me deseabas?

La rabia manaba de él mientras la miraba estremecerse y veía la verdad en sus ojos. El orgullo testarudo delineaba cada curva del cuerpo de ella. En realidad se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Creía cada palabra.

—No espero que tú lo entiendas —susurró con voz ronca.

—Por Dios, que lo entiendo. Si hubieras sido mi esposa, Hinata… mi mujer... nunca, malditamente nunca, saldrías en una misión sin mí. Nunca enfrentarías sola el peligro, y nunca conocerías una noche en la que yo no estuviera en tu maldita cama. ¿Hacía cuánto qué el bastardo estaba fuera de tu cama?

—Esa no es la cuestión —su voz temblaba. Él podía ahora ver el miedo en sus ojos, un miedo que no tenía maldito sentido porque ella tenía que saber que nunca, nunca la lastimaría. Pero maldita mil veces, estaba tan furioso con ella que quería golpear el puño contra la pared para desahogar la rabia que lo quemaba.

—El hecho de que se estuviera follando a cada recluta en la que pudiera poner las manos, tampoco importa, supongo —gruñó furioso, consumido por esa furia mientras se imaginaba las maneras en que ella se había hecho pagar por la muerte de su hija. Y su hambre por él—. El hecho que hubiera logrado poner a tu bebé en un avión hacia Irak sin tu conocimiento porque se estaba follando a tu hermana antes de que ambos os fuerais, tampoco importaba ¿verdad?

El rostro de ella se tensó aún más. Aunque sus ojos mostraban la furia. Él le vio los ojos; vio la furia depositarse, la agonía que trataba de disimular, de esconder.

—¿Importaba, Hinata? —Caminó hasta ella, su puño golpeando la barra mientras ella se estremecía por el sonido de su voz y el golpe de su carne contra la fórmica. Demonios, golpeó nuevamente y no le importó una mierda—. ¡Contéstame, maldición!

—Eso no era excusa —le gritó ella a su vez, estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies, todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar, todo lo que necesitaba saber, estaba ahora en su voz. Ella lo deseaba. Al igual que él, ardía y estaba hambrienta por lo que había entre ambos, y estaba malditamente asustada para tomarlo—. Eso no me daba el derecho...

—No, me lo daba a mí.

Antes de que pudiera contenerse, y Dios sabía que él no quería hacerlo, la arrastró hasta sus brazos y chocó sus labios contra los de ella.

Quería ser gentil. Ella lo merecía. Merecía besos dulces y líquidos. Merecía gentileza y tibieza, y todo lo que él tenía era hambre, lujuria y pasión.

Todo lo que tenía era la necesidad de probar la pasión sin la pena. La mujer sin el dolor de la pérdida.

Y la tenía. Sintió la primera resistencia, el shock y la sorpresa. Las manos de ella presionaron contra sus hombros, y luego sus dedos lo agarraron. Un segundo después, ella hizo ese pequeño sonido entre susurro y gimoteo de rendición, que solo había escuchado de sus labios.

Estos se separaron bajo su beso, se abrieron ante la caricia de su lengua, y un segundo después, una tormenta de fuego y necesidad sacudió a través del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Ella besaba como una licenciosa, como una mujer cuya necesidad de placer había crecido hasta las mismas tortuosas profundidades que lo habían hecho las suyas. Labios suaves como el satén se sesgaban bajo los suyos; su lengua encontraba la de él, lamiendo, consumiendo y lo tuvo en segundos tenso como una cuerda de banjo.

No era suficiente. El beso era sólo la punta del iceberg. Él necesitaba mucho más de ella. Necesitaba más de lo que había conocido en ese puñetero desierto, más que lo que había fantaseado a lo largo de los años. Necesitaba que se meciera en sus brazos, levantándose ante sus empujes.

Gruñó en el beso, la levantó más cerca, sintiendo la curva suave de su estómago amortiguando la erección rugiendo debajo de sus vaqueros, y sabiendo que no podía vivir sin probar más de ella.

Era como una droga en su sistema, imposible de deshacerse de ella. Y había momentos en que se preguntaba si no alentaba esa adicción en particular. Los labios de ella moviéndose debajo de los suyos, sus gemidos llenando su mente.

Contuvo un gruñido cuando ella separó sus labios de los suyos. Él necesitaba más.

—Necesito más de ti. —Los labios de Hinata estaban en su cuello, mordiendo, chupando, besando, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su cinturón—. Necesito saborearte, Sasuke. Saborearte todo.

—Oh, demonios. —Los dedos le estaban bajando la cremallera, abriendo la tela, y empujándola a un lado para liberar la longitud de su polla, pulsante y completamente erecta.

Mientras él observaba, ella se puso de rodillas. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto? Soñado con ella tomándolo así.

—Maldita seas. —Se estremeció ante el placer agonizante cuando sus labios se separaron y lo tomaron.

Estaba demasiado hambrienta para preliminares, y eso solo lo puso más caliente. La punta de su polla desapareció en la pequeña boca ansiosa e inmediatamente encendió la llama de un fuego arrasador.

Relampagueó a través de su cuerpo, hizo tensarse sus pelotas, y luego las hizo anudarse en éxtasis cuando sus diestros pequeños dedos comenzaron a acariciarlas y a jugar con ellas.

Y ella chupaba. Chupaba su polla dentro de la boca, casi hasta la garganta, y la usaba, ordeñándolo hasta que estuvo gruñendo de placer. La mano libre de ella, se envolvió en su pene, acariciando, apretando, y volviéndolo loco.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban entre el cabello de ella, sus caderas moviéndose, follando su boca, y le encantaba.

—¿Así es cómo usabas ese pequeño juguete, Hina? —El pensar en ese maldito dildo lo hacía enfurecer—. ¿Pensabas en esto, nena? ¿En mí dentro de tu boca, follando esos dulces labios?

Se había estado muriendo por hacer justamente eso, ¿y ella había llenado su boca con otra cosa? Maldita fuera. No de nuevo. Nunca más.

Ella gimió alrededor de la punta de su polla, y él casi se corrió de placer. Las sensaciones ondeaban a través de su pene, en sus pelotas y subían por su columna. No iba a poder contenerlo por mucho más. Podía sentir el semen hirviendo en sus pelotas, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse.

—Maldita seas. Chúpala, nena. Muéstrame como chupabas ese maldito juguete pensando en mí.

Apretó los dientes cuando ella gimió nuevamente, su boca apretándose, su lengua acariciando y lamiendo y poniéndolo tan malditamente tenso que pensó que iba a romperse.

Iba a correrse. Oh, mierda. Cerca. Tan malditamente cerca.

Un segundo después él se separó, la furia pulsando, rugiendo a través de él. Hinata cayó hacia atrás con un grito cuando la empujó hacia el costado y agarró el arma de encima del sillón, dónde la había dejado y juró furiosamente.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, Sai e Itachi rodaron hacia adentro como la pura venganza personificada mientras Sasuke los miraba con furia profana.

—¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo? —Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar el dedo del gatillo cuando los hombres se levantaron del suelo, bajando sus propias armas.

Algunas veces la información sólo tomaba un minuto en ser procesada. Su mente todavía estaba llena con el dulce aroma y la cálida sensación de la boca de Hinata.

¿Y ella en vez de buscar su propia arma, qué mierda estaba haciendo? Riendo. La miró con incredulidad. Ella yacía en la alfombra detrás de él, sus cuerpos protegidos por el sillón frente a la puerta, y se reía.

Sus labios estaban rojos, la cara ruborizada, y ella estaba riendo con tanta maldita diversión que hizo que las muelas de él chirriaran.

Y la pura furia le quemó el cerebro, exigiendo que entrara en acción ya. Que les pateara en el culo para echarlos de su apartamento por atreverse, sólo por atreverse, a interrumpir su placer.

Los bastardos lo estaban siguiendo.

No había otra explicación para su presencia o para la cerradura que había sido arrancada de la puerta. Sólo recordaba apenas haber escuchado e ignorado su llamada a la puerta. No le había importado lo suficiente como para contestar la maldita puerta porque su cabeza había estado lista para explotar por el éxtasis.

Arregló sus pantalones lentamente y se ajustó el cinturón. Puso el arma cautelosamente en la barra, observando cómo Hinata lo miraba con algo semejante a una sorpresa cautelosa mientras se levantaba, los ojos todavía brillantes por la risa. Él se alegraba que alguien estuviera divertido.

—Sasuke. —Ella puso su mano en el brazo de él, la voz temblorosa mientras obviamente estaba luchando por contener más de esas femeninas risitas felices—. Sólo son Sai e Itachi.

Ella ahora lo miraba casi de la misma forma en que él miraría a un animal rabioso. Y tenía una buena razón para mirarlo con tanta cautela.

Se giró hacia sus primos, la mano de ella todavía en él, y se resistía a romper ese contacto. Esa era la razón por la que no se los estaba cargando. La única razón para que cualquiera de ellos estuvieran de pie en vez de rompiendo con sus cabezas las paredes del apartamento.

—Me rompisteis la puerta —dijo cuidadosamente, mirando a los dos hombres mientras ellos lo observaban a él con la misma cautela.

Sai resopló, ruborizado hasta la punta de su cabello negro, se aclaró la garganta, entonces le echó un vistazo a la puerta y a la cerradura que colgaba de la pared.

—Sí. Bien. Sólo veníamos por una cerveza. Pensamos que podrías querer compañía y nos pareció escuchar una pelea. ¿Verdad, Itachi? —dijo codeando a Itachi.

Sai obviamente estaba mintiendo entre dientes y Sasuke lo sabía. Se giró entonces hacia Itachi, forzando a sus dedos a no curvarse en puños mientras Hinata mantenía su agarre sobre el brazo.

Su agarre en realidad se había tensado en respuesta a la flexión de los músculos debajo de la mano.

—¿Verdad, Itachi? —siseó nuevamente Sai. Bajo otras circunstancias podría haber sido cómico. Sai era más grande, más corpulento, y sus puños eran condenadamente más duros que los de Sasuke. Algunas veces. Pero era obvio que no quería regresar magullado con su esposa.

Sasuke se giró hacia Itachi.

E Itachi sonrió burlonamente, porque lo sabía. Sasuke vio en sus ojos el conocimiento de que Hinata lo controlaba, que Hinata siempre podría controlarlo.

—No, nos estábamos congelando el culo ahí afuera porque pensamos que la agente Hyuga podría tener algo más debajo de la manga que sólo unas pocas preguntas. —La sonrisa de Itachi era altanera, lo cual sólo cabreó más a Sasuke.

Sai puso mala cara.

—Imbécil —le murmuró a Itachi.

—Muchachos, gracias por el voto de confianza —rió Hinata, y Sasuke la sintió moverse.

—Si intentas irte de este apartamento, entonces, les patearé el culo en el minuto en que salgas por esa puerta —le advirtió.

Ella se detuvo, y cuando la miró, pudo ver la cautela en sus ojos nuevamente.

—Ellos son dos, Sasuke.

—Y yo tengo de mi lado la locura total. ¿Quieres hacer apuestas sobre quién ganará? —Se aseguró que viera solo determinación en su mirada.

—Parece que de todas maneras tendréis que ir al Sueños esta noche. —Sai se aclaró la garganta, y eso hubiera podido aplacar a Sasuke, ver a su primo un poco nervioso, si no fuera por la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos negros. Sai claramente estaba disfrutando el hecho que había interrumpido algo.

—Necesito volver a mi hotel. —Hinata dio un paso atrás, y Sasuke se lo permitió.

Él fue cuidadoso de mantener su expresión suave cuando la miró. Ella podría tratar de huir, pero no llegaría lejos. Demonios, iba a terminar lo que había empezado antes de la maldita interrupción, y se iba a asegurar de eso.

—Nosotros… mmm… arreglaremos la puerta —sonrió Sai, disfrutando claramente que por el momento, Sasuke estaba atado—. Adelántate y lleva a la señorita Hyuga a su hotel, Sasuke. Tomaremos esa cerveza en el barco.

—Si te veo esta noche en mi barco, te dispararé, Sai —le advirtió Sasuke, y temía que pudiera decirlo en serio—. Puedes tratar de tomar esa cerveza mañana por la tarde, ni un momento antes.

Sasuke se movió muy rápido para que Hinata pudiera evitarlo, los dedos de él se curvaron en la parte superior de su brazo antes de arrastrarla con él hacia la puerta.

—Y asegúrense de clavar bien la puerta. Si algún bastardo entra y me roba la cerveza, seguro que te mato.

—Sasuke, no voy a ir a ese maldito barco —protestó Hinata mientras se acercaban a la puerta—. Tengo un trabajo que hacer. Me llevarás a mi hotel. Punto.

—Seguro que lo haré —acordó él.

Ella casi se paró, lo hubiera hecho si no la hubiera arrastrado detrás de él.

—¿Lo harás?

¿Él había estado de acuerdo muy rápido? Él casi sonrió con suficiencia.

—Seguro. En algún momento. Estoy seguro que necesitarás más ropa dentro de unos días —endureció la voz, reafirmó su agarre, e ignoró su maldición.

Podría maldecir hasta que se helara el infierno, pero ellos no habían terminado. Hablar, follar, tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir, o ambos, pero esta noche, no iba a dejarla ir.

Sai se frotó la nuca cuando escuchó salir el jeep de Sasuke, y se volvió hacia Itachi lentamente. Su primo tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

Itachi era un pensador. Siempre lo había sido. Raramente saltaba impulsivamente a algo, a diferencia de sus dos primos. Siempre sopesaba la evidencia, los pros y contras, y a veces podía poner bastante los pelos de punta con sus predicciones.

—Primo, me podrías haber respaldado —suspiró finalmente mientras Itachi permanecía en silencio.

Cuando su primo se giró hacia él, lo hizo con una sonrisita que casi hizo que Sai irrumpiera en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué molestarme? —sonrió—. Hinata era una cadena alrededor del cuello de él más gruesa que la de un perro en un depósito de chatarra. No iba a empezar una pelea. El muchacho no quería un cuerpo magullado justo ahora. Nosotros lo sabemos bien.

Maldito si lo sabían.

Sai recordaba un tiempo cuando una buena pelea y una buena borrachera eran casi tan buenas como el sexo. Ahora, desde Ino, una pelea, con los morados, las costillas rotas y/o los labios hinchados, era algo que evitaba a toda costa. Le gustaba sentir las manos de Ino sobre su cuerpo, exigentes y salvajes mientras se movía contra él. El pensamiento de perder tanto como una onza de ese placer por dolor, era intolerable.

Evidentemente, Sasuke ya había considerado ese hecho. Sai se rió entre dientes ante ese pensamiento mientras se dirigía a ayudar a Itachi con la puerta.

—Todavía no es bonita —le dijo a su primo—. Pero al menos no sentí el olor a humo.

Itachi gruñó.

—Sai, el humo no le hubiera importado a Sasuke —le señaló.

Y esa era la maldita verdad. Aún el año anterior, cuando ella había estado fumando cada vez que Sasuke estaba alrededor, su primo no había sido capaz de permanecer alejado.

—Todavía no es bonita —dijo nuevamente.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con su aspecto? —Itachi hizo una pausa mientras levantaban la puerta y Sai fue en busca de clavos y martillo—. Él no va a tener que ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza. Demonios, Sai, no me importa su aspecto. Sasuke ya no es de hielo. Me asustaba a muerte con esa actitud. Estuvimos cerca de perderlo para siempre, por si no lo habías notado.

Y Sai lo había hecho. Sasuke se había alejado más y más con los años. Sacó el martillo y los clavos del cajón de la cocina y volvió a la puerta.

La apariencia de ella no debía molestarlo, y Sai lo sabía. Ino había ido sobre su culo la noche anterior por un comentario similar.

—No es como luce —admitió finalmente.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Son sus ojos. Hombre, mira sus ojos. Están muertos por dentro. Esa mujer ni siquiera está viva, y lo puedes ver en su rostro. En su expresión y en sus ojos. Va a destruir a Sasuke.

Entonces Itachi permaneció callado por un largo tiempo. El sonido del martillo golpeando la madera y los clavos de diez centímetros hundiéndose en el marco, fueron los únicos comentarios que Sai recibió.

Finalmente, la puerta estaba asegurada, e Itachi simplemente estaba mirándola.

—No está muerta por dentro —dijo al fin en voz baja.

—Es lo mismo —se encogió de hombros Sai—. No trabajaste con ella el año pasado. Hombre, es fría por dentro. Puede estar nerviosa como el infierno, asustada, y haber emitido una buena risa esta noche, pero no hay amor en ella para nadie.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza ante eso.

—Hay demasiada emoción. —Miró entonces a Sai—. Igual que en Sasuke. Y está decidida a esconderla. No puedes ver más allá de la necesidad que tenemos de seguir protegiendo a nuestro primo pequeño. Algunas veces pienso que olvidamos que ahora ya es un hombre totalmente crecido.

—Y tan solo como siempre —gruñó Sai.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

Ojala que si...Nos emos la semana que viene.

Besos y Abrazos.

Akitarumy.


	8. Capitulo 6

Bueno primero que nada debo decir que subir capitulos se me va a complicar un poquito...

se me rompio la computadora y como no tengo nada resguardado habra que esperar hasta que se arregle para poder hacerlo sin molestar a nadie "robandole" su computadora a otras a personas... :-P

ya tenia toda la historia adaptada y ahora tendre que ir haciendolo a medida que suba los capitulos, lo que es una completa molestia. Pero bueno...que le vamos a hacer...

Solo queda disfrutar lo mas que se pueda el hacerlo y que ustedes tambien disfruten de los resultados.

**_Declamier: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

No la llevó al hotel, tal como dijo. No recordaba que Sasuke fuera _tan_ malditamente testarudo. Ni que pudiera hacerle sudar tinta a la proverbial mula. Pero prácticamente raptarla no era algo que él hubiera hecho antes.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí, Sasuke? —le preguntó mientras entraban en el cómodo salón del barco, y miraba alrededor con interés.

—Porque no hemos terminado. —Cerró la puerta, la trancó y volvió a conectar el sistema de seguridad.

Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante el sonido del bajo pitido de la consola de seguridad. De alguna manera, el barco parecía mucho más íntimo de lo que había sido el apartamento. No era sólo que el espacio fuera más pequeño y menos abierto; era como si una parte del mismo Sasuke estuviera impregnada en el interior.

Marrones oscuros y tonos del desierto componían la combinación de colores de los muebles. La alfombra era de un blanco cremoso. Almohadones granate oscuro descansaban contra los brazos del sillón, y una alfombrilla del mismo color yacía delante de la puerta. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de intenso color marrón oscuro, y el salpicado de luz dorada que salía de las lámparas de mesa, suavizaban el ambiente.

La cocina estaba separada por una combinación de mesa y barra. El suelo contrachapado se extendía hasta la escalera metálica de caracol, en el extremo más alejado de la cocina, y más allá, lo que Hinata asumía que eran los dormitorios.

Se giró hacia Sasuke cuando no le dio más explicaciones, y lo observó con cautela. Le recordaba a una bestia enjaulada luchando contra sus restricciones. Estaba allí, en el brillo salvaje de sus ojos oscuros, en los tensos planos y ángulos de su rostro.

—¿Por qué diablos tuvo que mandarte Kakashi? —le preguntó finalmente, el tono gutural de su voz causando que ella se estremeciera.

—Esa también fue mi pregunta —se encogió de hombros, mirándolo detenidamente mientras caminaba por delante de ella hasta la nevera de la cocina—. Su respuesta fue que yo era su mejor apuesta. No me dijo de qué se trataba la apuesta.

—¿Volverme loco hasta el maldito extremo? —le preguntó mientras abría la tapa de una cerveza y la llevaba hasta sus labios.

Observarlo beber de la botella de cuello largo era más sexy de lo que debería ser.

—Probablemente. —Finalmente admitió que esa razón era uno de los porqués Kakashi la había enviado a ella en vez de a otro agente—. Él no estaba contento ni con Sai ni contigo, el año pasado. Y verdaderamente disfruta con sus jueguecitos mezquinos de venganza.

En realidad, normalmente tenía una razón de peso para esos juegos, sólo que esos juegos eran irritantes como el infierno.

Pero la conversación verdadera que Sasuke y ella estaban teniendo, yacía debajo de las palabras en sí, vibrando con tensión.

Hinata no podía olvidar. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke, cada vez que estaba a una distancia como para tocarlo, los recuerdos y el dolor volvían. Y la necesidad. La misma necesidad que antes había tenido a la erección de él enterrada entre sus labios. La necesidad de tocar y ser tocada era más fuerte que el dolor.

Habían pasado cinco años. Perder a Hanabi casi la había vuelto loca, pero los años la habían ayudado a cerrar las heridas desgarradoras que la pérdida le había dejado. Algunas veces todavía lloraba; todavía le dolía la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero había aprendido seguir adelante. Hanabi se había ido; no había manera de traerla de vuelta.

Pero Hinata siempre había sabido que Sasuke todavía estaba vivo. Y la culpa que sentía ante el pensamiento de ir hacia él siempre la había hecho contenerse.

Mientras Sasuke había bromeado con ella en el hospital, seduciéndola, haciéndola reír, su hija había estado en peligro. Mientras ella hacía planes para el futuro que no incluían a su esposo traidor, su hija tal vez había estado llorando por su madre. Y mientras había estado riendo con Sasuke, alguien había estado planeando el bombardeo al edificio donde Toshio había llevado a su niña.

Hambre, culpa, ira, y necesidad competían dentro de ella ahora, igual que los cinco años anteriores. Se arremolinaban en su interior, haciendo imposible ver más allá de lo que había perdido hacía tiempo para decidir de qué estaba huyendo. Y ahora no tenía más remedio que enfrentarlo.

Quién fuera la organización sin rostro que se las había arreglado para autentificar el código de lanzamiento sobre ese hotel en Irak, debía ser detenida. Era demasiado peligrosa, su influencia se estaba volviendo demasiado corrupta. Había topos en el Servicio de Inteligencia, y Kakashi los había rastreado hasta esta operación.

—Voy a matar a Hatake cuando esto termine.

Sasuke apoyó la botella en la barra, su mirada de párpados pesados posándose sobre ella otra vez.

Esa mirada la hacía chisporrotear. Podía sentir todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo volver a la vida. Esa mirada podía hacer que a las mujeres de todo el mundo se les debilitaran las rodillas. Él podía embotellarla y hacer billones.

—Buena suerte. —Ella puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros para evitar que temblaran. Para evitar que toda ella temblara.

—Sácate la ropa.

Hinata parpadeó, segura de que no había escuchado lo que sabía que sí.

—¿Piensas que es tan fácil? —sacudiendo la cabeza, deseando que lo fuera—. Sasuke, lo siento, no estoy aquí para ser tu juguete. Estoy aquí para trabajar.

—Entonces ahora puedes hacer las dos cosas. —Agarró su cerveza y la terminó antes de arrojarla al cubo de basura de la esquina—. Puedes ser la agente Greta Hyuga durante el día y Hina, mi juguete de noche. Te prometo que en el último no vas a ser descuidada, Hinata.

Oh… apostaba que no lo sería. Y cuándo llegara el momento en que Kakashi decidiera soltarlos a todos en el pequeño juego que estaba tramando, ¿qué pasaría? ¿La haría a un lado como lo había hecho con todos sus otros juguetes?

—Tienes muchos otros juguetes; no me necesitas —quiso sonar frívola, indiferente, pero podía sentir en dolor construyéndose en su interior.

Cinco años. Habían pasado cinco años desde que él la había tomado. Entonces había estado tan llena de dolor que no había sido capaz de apreciar el placer que la había desgarrado.

Pero lo recordaba. Recordaba las lágrimas de él mezclándose con las suyas mientras la besaba, al igual que recordaba la facilidad con que le había sonsacado más de un orgasmo explosivo.

Lo observaba con inquietud. Él simplemente no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, y ella no sabía si tenía la fuerza para contenerse si la tocaba de nuevo.

Y él iba a tocarla. Hinata sacó lentamente las manos de los bolsillos de los vaqueros mientras él avanzaba hacia ella, con la expresión predadora.

—Sasuke —susurró su nombre en advertencia.

—Allí está la puerta; corre, conejita —sugirió con voz maliciosa mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el escape—. Hazlo. ¿O tienes el coraje para realmente tomarme sin excusas?

Los dedos de ella se curvaron contra su palma mientras la desafiaba. La oportunidad de volver a tocarlo, de sentir lo que fuera que hubiera sentido esa noche que no había sido capaz de olvidar. Después de eso, no había sido capaz de tocar a otro hombre.

—Eso no va a funcionar —le replicó ella y deseó que su voz sonara con más fuerza, deseaba que tuviera más convicción.

Podía sentir que se preparaba para él a pesar de las protestas. Sus senos estaban sensibles e hinchados, con los pezones erectos. Y entre sus muslos, podía sentirse humedeciéndose, su clítoris hinchándose.

Ella lo deseaba. Le dolía. Le había estado doliendo con una intensidad en estas últimas semanas, que la habían obligado a masturbarse varias veces. Y no había sido suficiente. Nunca era suficiente cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

—Me deseas. —Ahora él estaba muy cerca, parado frente a ella, forzándola a mirar hacia arriba.

Era tan malicioso. Un pícaro. Así lo había llamado una vez, y él se había reído y guiñado el ojo mientras coincidía con ella.

—¿Sólo desear lo hace todo correcto? —susurró, agarrando las muñecas de él cuando se posaron en las caderas de ella—. Desear no siempre es suficiente, Sasuke.

—Será suficiente esta noche. —No había ruego en sus palabras, sólo pura demanda—. No estoy pidiendo un para siempre, Hinata. No me atrevería.

Y antes de que pudiera cuestionarse el tono enojado de esas últimas palabras, la estaba besando. Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos, su lengua presionó entre ellos, tomando lo que deseaba. No se cuestionaba el entregárselo, porque él no pedía ni una maldita cosa.

Este no era el seductor burlón que había conocido hace cinco años. Era un conquistador. Era el hombre que se negaba a pedir. Sabía lo que quería, y Dios la ayudara, también parecía saber exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Hinata sintió que el mundo se inclinaba; pudo haber jurado que el suelo se sacudió. Fuera lo que fuera, era Sasuke abrazándola, los labios sobre los suyos, sus gemidos sordos y hambrientos vibrando contra los labios de ella mientras su boca se inclinaba en ellos y la lengua tentaba y provocaba a la de ella en un duelo excitante y erótico.

Este beso era fuego y relámpagos. Estaba siendo el despertar de una vida de pesadillas y finalmente veía la luz. Era como volver a nacer.

Hinata se escuchó gritar, sintió sus brazos agarrarse al cuello de él, su cuerpo arqueándose contra él, necesitando más. Más contacto. Más toque. Oh, Dios, no podía obtener bastante de él, y la necesidad la destruiría. Esta necesidad la convulsionaba hasta el mismísimo núcleo de su ser, hasta el centro de ese espíritu solitario y casi roto, que la había hecho huir con anterioridad. Porque no podía soportar perder a nadie más. No podía soportar perder también a Sasuke.

Ella tembló mientras sentía las manos de él acariciándola, recorriéndole la espalda, pasando las manos debajo del top y tocando la piel desnuda. Él se movió contra ella, presionando sus muslos entre los de ella, meciéndola contra él.

Hinata sintió inflamarse la carne delicada y sensible entre sus muslos. Un incendio sin control, malicioso y avaricioso se extendía a través de ella, y nada importaba salvo más. Más de su beso. Si no obtenía más de su beso, podía volverse loca por la necesidad. Más de su toque. Quería estar desnuda en sus brazos. Desnuda y estremeciéndose y rodeada por Sasuke. Rodeándolo. Ardiendo como sólo lo hacía en sus sueños.

—Ahí lo tienes, Hina. —La atrajo más cerca, una mano en su culo, forzándola a montar el músculo duro de su muslo mientras se frotaba contra él—. ¿Ves, nena, lo bueno que es? ¿Recuerdas lo caliente que es?

Oh, sí, lo recordaba. Se recordaba rogándole por más, gritando por más. Los recuerdos eran confusos, porque el dolor había sido insoportable esa noche. Pero recordaba lo suficiente para saber por qué había sufrido en la oscuridad de la noche después de abandonar Irak. Recordaba suficiente para saber qué, una vez que él la tomara, nunca más iba a ser la misma.

No más sonambulismo. En los pasados cinco años había existido, obligándose cada día, rehusándose a reconocer que una parte de ella, ese núcleo oculto y femenino, estaba aquí mismo. En los brazos de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, déjame respirar. Déjame pensar —dijo jadeando mientras los labios de él se deslizaban de los suyos —perezosos, seguros— y mordisqueaban la línea de su mandíbula. Las terminaciones nerviosas se elevaron en un crescendo de placer.

—No está permitido pensar. —El roce de la barba de un día envió fragmentos del más increíble placer barriendo a través de su cuerpo—. Ahora, deshagámonos de estas malditas ropas.

Era sexy. Era erótico. Era el acto de intensidad sexual más gentil que pudiera imaginar. Él le sacó los brazos que ella tenía alrededor de su cuello, entonces, mirándola, con los ojos negros oscureciéndose todavía mas, hasta se semejante a un abismo oscuro y profundo, las palmas tocándole la piel a lo largo del camino, le sacó la chaqueta de los hombros y de los brazos.

Hinata lo miró, incapaz de romper el contacto, la conexión. Él le había hecho esto antes, recordó. Mirarla, observar sus ojos mientras la desvestía.

—Esto no es una buena idea —trató de protestar, pero sonó más como una invitación. Era una invitación. Todos sabían que Sasuke hacía lo que los demás consideraban una mala idea. Y cuánto más erótica, más maliciosa era esa mala idea, más rápido la llevaba a cabo.

—¿Quién necesita buenas ideas? Ven aquí, nena. Déjame ver esas bonitas tetas sólo una vez más. Levanta tus brazos para mí.

Le levantó el dobladillo de la camiseta pasándola por la cabeza, y fuera de sus brazos. Cayó al suelo mientras un gruñido hambriento abandonaba los labios de él y sus largas y pobladas pestañas caían sobre sus ojos.

Cuando la miraba así, se derretía. Luego sintió sus manos en el cinturón de sus vaqueros.

Estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, o prácticamente desnuda, porque el sostén que usaba no escondía mucho de la vista.

—Sasuke, no creo que pueda permanecer en pie.

Y no podía. Sus rodillas se debilitaban. Podía sentir las piernas volviéndose una masa blanda, junto con sus objeciones. Este era Sasuke. Malvado y erótico. Sus besos eran una llama que derretía el núcleo helado en ella. Su toque era un infierno, calentándola desde el interior.

Y necesitaba estar caliente. Sólo por un momento. Necesitaba ser calentada por él, sólo una vez más.

Mientras los labios de él se movían sobre su cuello, los brazos de ella encontraron la fuerza. Cuando las manos de él pasaron bajo la cinturilla de los vaqueros, ella forcejeó contra él, abalanzándose en sus brazos.

—Con calma, Hina.

—No.

Le mordisqueó el cuello, sorprendiéndolo claramente mientras tiraba de su camiseta. También lo quería desnudo. Quería sentirlo contra ella, piel con piel. Lo necesitaba.

Él se sacó rápidamente la camiseta y la arrojó a un lado mientras las manos de ella iban hacia su cinturón. Temblando, vacilantes, sus dedos tironearon de él.

—Ahí lo tienes, Hina. Ponte traviesa para mí.

Ella abrió el botón de metal, luego bajó el cierre sobre la dura y erecta longitud de su polla. Lo bajó lentamente, trabajándolo sobre la cresta rígida mientras un duro gruñido salía a través de sus labios.

¿La quería traviesa? No era atrevida; se moría por él. Cinco años de hambre contenida ardían a través de ella, entrando en erupción desde un pozo de necesidad que no tenía idea que existiera en su interior.

Esos recueros distantes de hacía cinco años no se comparaban con esto. La sensación del cuerpo de él, tan grande y amplio, duro y musculoso, curvándose en ella, casi como protegiéndola. Los labios de él en su cuello, sus dientes rozándola con aspereza. Las manos pasándole los vaqueros por las caderas mientras el hambre, parecía impregnar el aire.

Hinata podría sentir la transpiración acumulándose sobre su cuerpo, el calor aumentando dentro de ambos, fluyendo alrededor de los dos, mientras ella empujaba los vaqueros de él, frenética por alcanzar la ardiente carne de su polla.

—Así, corazón; arde por mí —gruñó mientras sus manos se deslizaban alrededor del trasero de ella, aferrándola, alzándola.

La levantó contra su cuerpo, apartándola de su meta mientras un grito de protesta dejaba los labios de ella. Un segundo después, sintió la fría parte superior de la encimera baja, oyó caer al suelo una silla cuando él la pateó fuera del camino, y luego Sasuke la besaba nuevamente.

No tenía suficiente de sus besos o de su toque. No le podía devolver los suficientes besos, ni tocarlo lo suficiente. Estaba consumida, por dentro y por fuera, por una necesidad tan abrasadora que no tenía esperanzas de controlar.

—Ya, quítate esto.

Él se separó de ella, a pesar de sus intentos de sostenerlo y del sonido como un maullido que salió de sus labios.

El cabello de Sasuke estaba enredado, despeinado por los dedos de ella y enmarcando su pícaro rostro. Un erotismo oscuro afilaba sus rasgos y sus ojos. Su pecho desnudo brillaba por la transpiración, el vello pinchando sus dedos mientras corría sus manos hacia abajo.

Ahora sufría por él. Lo deseaba con tal fuerza que la tenía arqueándose mientas luchaba por respirar, mientras él le sacaba las botas y tiraba de sus pantalones bajándoselos por las piernas.

Estaba desnuda salvo por el sostén y las bragas. Pedazos de tela que no hacían nada para escudarla de sus ojos. Y él estaba mirando. Su mirada fue lentamente sobre ella mientras sus manos subían suavemente por sus piernas y la parte interna de los muslos, separándolos mientras se centraba en el húmedo núcleo de su cuerpo.

—¿Todavía te afeitas? —Pasó el dorso de sus dedos sobre el algodón húmedo que protegía los pliegues hinchados de su sexo.

Hinata tragó con fuerza.

—Cera.

Placer y anticipación corrieron por los rasgos de él, y la mirada provocó que su útero convulsionara en respuesta. Él estaba excitado, peligrosamente excitado. Lo podía ver en su rostro, sentir en su cuerpo.

—Cinco años —su voz era gutural—. He soñado con esa noche, Hina, durante cinco jodidos años. Atormentado por ella. Volviéndome malditamente loco por ella.

Los labios de Hinata se separaron ante la intensidad detrás de esas palabras. Por ser deseada de esa manera. Nunca había sido tan desesperadamente deseada por un hombre como Sasuke lo hacía. Y sólo una vez —hacía cinco años—, había sentido esa clase de deseo por un hombre.

Cinco años. Demasiado tiempo. Demasiados recuerdos, tantos sueños y fantasías alimentando esa hambre.

—Yo… yo sufrí. Cada día —surgieron espontáneamente de ella las palabras, la presión del intento de contenerlas causó que un sollozo pasara su garganta—. Sasuke... vas a destruirme.

Los dedos de él se engancharon en el elástico de sus bragas, y las pasó lentamente sobre las caderas con la suave orden:

—Levanta.

Ella arqueó las caderas, observando su rostro, observando el hambre crecer en él y sintiéndolo también en ella.

Él tiró el pedazo de tela al suelo, una mueca crispaba sus facciones mientras obligaba a su mirada a apartarse de la carne brillante entre los muslos y la miraba.

Hinata se sintió cautiva, atrapada y eso la aterrorizó. El poder que este hombre tenía sobre ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo combatiera? ¿O controlara?

—Ahora esto. —Los dedos de él se movieron hasta el broche delantero de su sostén.

La respiración de Hinata se quedó atrapada en la garganta cuando abrió el pequeño broche con un movimiento rápido, luego separó las copas de los senos y le sacó los tirantes de los hombros. Los dedos de ella se clavaron en el mostrador mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás ante la insistencia de sus manos contra sus hombros.

—Tan bonitos.

Las manos de él enmarcaron los montes henchidos, sus dedos oscuros contra su piel más clara mientras los levantaba y acariciaba.

Las puntas callosas de sus dedos acariciaban sobre los pezones endurecidos. Su útero convulsionó, y ella sintió derramarse el calor húmedo de sus jugos.

—Sasuke.

Se arqueó hacia él, recuerdos distantes de él inclinándose hacia ella, tomando su pezón en la boca, relampaguearon a través de su mente un segundo antes que las acciones siguieran a sus recuerdos.

Y la realidad era mejor. Se arqueó y lloriqueó ante la sensación de su boca, caliente y hambrienta, devorando su pezón. Su lengua lo azotó, raspando sobre él mientras chupaba, enviando exquisitas chispas de pura sensación explotando a través de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios, Sasuke.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras sentía a sus brazos debilitarse.

Como si él lo supiera, percibiera su incapacidad para sostenerse, un brazo se curvó alrededor de la espalda, se tensó y le permitió a las manos de ella levantarse del mostrador mientras él la bajaba, los brazos de Hinata curvándose alrededor de los hombros de él, clavándole las uñas.

La boca de Sasuke era tan caliente, su lengua como un hierro candente quemando a través de su pezón. Primero uno, después el otro. Chupaba con avaricia los duros picos mientras ella se encontraba perdida en un vórtice de placer del que sabía que no podía escapar nunca.

—Ah, sí, esa es mi Hina.

Le pasó su lengua por el valle entre los senos.

Ella tembló ante la caricia, sus muslos tensándose contra los de él, sus caderas ondulando ante la presión sutil de la punta de su polla contra los pliegues resbaladizos de su sexo.

Lo necesitaba allí. Necesitaba que la tomara. Duro. Rápido. Profundo.

—Extrañaba esto —canturreó él mientras sus labios empezaban a besar una senda que bajaba por su estómago—. Extrañaba tocarte, sentirte contra mí.

La espalda de ella se arqueó mientras lanzaba un grito tembloroso.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Hina? ¿Tan caliente que nos quemaba vivos? Tanto placer que pensamos que estábamos muriendo.

Ella lo recordaba. Lo recordaba todo. Como una llamarada del infierno de la que se había convencido que no era más que su necesidad de escapar al dolor. Aunque había sido mucho más. Porque era más caliente esta vez, le dolía más profundamente. Era Sasuke. Su toque era como una adicción, y la necesidad solo crecía cuánto más larga la separación. No había recuperación. No había escape a sus efectos.

—Ahhh…tan dulce.

La lengua lamió sobre la parte superior del monte entre sus muslos. Tan cerca del clítoris. Tan cerca que podía sentir el calor, anticipar el éxtasis salvaje que le podía ofrecer.

Cuando llegó, la hizo pedazos. Porque era incluso más brillante y caliente de lo que recordaba, el placer arremolinándose a través de su miedo y disipándolo. Evaporando la necesidad de control. Estaba perdida en el placer, y no había otro lugar para estar. Ningún lugar en el que alguna vez quisiera estar.

La lengua se deslizó alrededor del clítoris, y él gruñó contra este.

—Tan dulce, Hina. Sabes como el verano.

Las manos de ella se clavaron en el cabello de él, las hebras sedosas enroscándose entre sus dedos mientras luchaba por presionarlo contra ella.

Y él se rió contra su carne, un sonido oscuro, avaricioso. Su lengua lamía lenta y tranquilamente a través de la estrecha hendidura tan rica con las sensaciones que se despertaban. Las terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron en alerta máxima, demasiado cerca de la superficie de su piel, deleitándose en su toque.

Ella gritó su nombre, su voz enronquecida por la necesidad, rogándole que la tomara. Las manos de él separaron sus muslos aún más, descendió la cabeza, y su lengua la llenó. El éxtasis casi la destroza por dentro. Tan cerca. Estaba tan cerca.

—Por favor —gimió, sintiendo su liberación, tan cerca, casi ahí. Oh, Dios, necesitaba correrse. Necesitaba esa explosión salvaje desgarrando a través de ella, la liberación que sólo había conocido en otra oportunidad, sólo con Sasuke.

—¿Eres mía, Hinata? —canturreó con una voz oscura y seductora, tirando de ella mientras la lamía, arrastrando su sabor hacia él, enviándola a un abismo de placer y sensaciones.

Le podía dar cualquier cosa por esto. Ser cualquier cosa que quisiera mientras ella tuviera esto.

—Tuya. —Apenas era consciente de las palabras que salían de sus labios—. Siempre tuya, Sasuke. Oh, Dios, siempre he sido tuya.

Él hizo una pausa, un breve instante de quietud en el que ella contuvo el aliento, y entonces los labios le rodearon el clítoris, lo atrajeron al calor de su boca para que lo amamantara, para que lo lamiera con la punta de su lengua, y la llevó al límite.

Sintió la explosión rasgando a través de ella, levantándola, arqueándola contra él mientras un grito ahogado dejaba sus labios y ella se disolvió en él.

Se fundió. Por un momento, solo por un momento, se sintió hundirse en los mismos poros de la piel de él, y entendió que era allí dónde pertenecía. Esto era la adicción que era Sasuke. Pertenecerle tan profundamente que formaba parte de él.

Y había durado un momento eterno. Luego él levantó la cabeza, abriéndole las piernas, y antes de que las oleadas finales de su liberación barrieran a través de ella, empezó a meter la dura longitud de su erección en su interior.

—Mírame, maldita seas.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron bruscamente ante la orden. Aturdidos, casi desenfocados, miró hacerse realidad el oscuro sueño de fantasía sexual de toda mujer.

El cabello oscuro enmarcaba unos rasgos salvajes, los ojos negros casi brillando en su cara, las aletas de la nariz ensanchadas por el hambre desesperada mientras los labios revelaban sus dientes.

Puro placer erótico rasgó a través de ella ante la visión. Este hombre, su intensidad sexual, centrada en ella. En la sencilla Hinata Hyuga, y sólo Dios sabía que Sasuke era más hombre del que ella tuviera alguna esperanza de controlar.

Y ahora no había necesidad de controlarlo. El placer inundaba al control. No había pensamiento de control, sólo sensaciones: la sensación de él metiendo su polla dentro de ella, la gruesa cresta separando los tejidos sensibles mientras la transpiración empezaba a formarse en sus hombros y pecho, corriendo en pequeños regueros a lo largo del centro de su cuerpo.

—Mírame, Hina —dijo con voz profunda y ronca—. Déjame verte, nena. Déjame ver si te estoy haciendo sentir bien. ¿Se siente bien, Hinata?

¿Sentirse bien? La estaba haciendo pedazos con el placer. Los labios se separaron para decírselo, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir su nombre y volver a mirarlo. Y sentirlo. Sentirlo estirándola, quemándola. Estaba encerrada en un agarre de éxtasis; vibrando a través de sus venas, calentándole la sangre y atormentando sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Hinata, mírame —endureció la voz cuando ella hubiera querido tener los ojos cerrados.

Obligándose a abrirlos, lo volvió a mirar. La mandíbula de él estaba apretada, la transpiración chorreaba por su sien y bajaba por su rostro. Sus hombros estaban tensos y sintió que los muslos de él se tensaron más cuando retiró su erección y luego la metió aún más, más profundo dentro de ella, tomándola hasta que estuvo tratando de no gritar, hasta que se quemaba a su alrededor, y con un gruñido estrangulado, enterró completamente su longitud en su interior.

Fuertes manos le apretaron las caderas cuando la penetró completamente, y alguna oscura emoción destelló en sus ojos.

—¿Hubo alguien más?

Ella lo observó hablar, escuchó las palabras y trató de encontrarles sentido.

—¿Qué?

—Otro hombre. ¿Otro hombre tomó lo qué es mío, maldición?

Pura dominación masculina relampagueó en su expresión, en sus ojos.

¿Otro hombre? Ella sacudió la cabeza; no podía soportar el toque de otro hombre. No lo deseaba. Nunca, ni siquiera pensarlo.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza.

—Ninguno. Nadie más que tú...

Quería decirle que sólo lo deseaba a él, sólo lo necesitaba a él, pero mientras las palabras trataban de deslizarse por sus labios, él se movió.

Como si la admisión rompiera lo último de su control, se movió dentro de ella, zambulléndose, follándola con golpes rápidos y feroces que la arrojaron casi inmediatamente al orgasmo.

Con Sasuke era así. Tan salvaje que no había esperanza de contenerse. Tan caliente que no había oportunidad de no quemarse viva.

Se arqueó y gritó su nombre. Sus ojos se cerraron, levantó el cuello y lo sintió tensarse, escuchó su exclamación ronca entes de sentirlo derramarse dentro de ella. Chorros de semen caliente e intenso, chorrearon dentro de las temblorosas profundidades de su vagina y la empujaron a otra liberación destructiva, y a un filo de miedo. Sólo la más diminuta chispa de preocupación porque allí había algo que debería haber recordado, algo que debía temer de este placer. Un placer que la dejó satisfecha, saciada, y de alguna manera, supo, irrevocablemente atada a Sasuke de una forma que nunca había estado antes.

* * *

><p>Ojala les guste...nos vemos la semana que viene.<p>

Akitarumy.


	9. Caapitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sasuke no estaba seguro de qué lo despertó apenas hubo amanecido. El sol aún

no brillaba a través de las ventanas, y había un ligero fresco en el aire.

Al final de octubre, el agua podía estar fría. Aunque su cama estaba tibia, estaba

somnoliento y buscando el tacto del cuerpo de Hinata cuando esto lo golpeó.

Ella no estaba en la cama.

Escuchó atentamente y no pudo oírla moviéndose por la casa flotante o en la

ducha. La irritación lo inundó al instante, así como una dosis saludable de rabia.

Se sentó en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados ante la penumbra que llenaba la

gran habitación mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj.

Apenas eran las siete, maldición, demasiado temprano para levantarse y andar por

ahí, a menos que tuviera la intención de ir al garaje. La cual no tenía. Pretendía pasar

el día retozando felizmente en la cama con Hinata.

Mientras se movía para destaparse, vio el papel en la almohada de ella y lo agarró

antes de leerlo en silencio.

_Esta mañana tengo una reunión con el Sheriff Sabaku . Tengo trabajo que hacer. Te llamaré_

_esta tarde._

¿Lo llamaría esta tarde?

Arrugó lentamente la nota en su mano, y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo,

una sonrisa con algo de humor tocó su mente. ¿Cuántas veces él había escrito o dicho

eso para nunca hacerlo?

Oh, si ella pensó por un solo momento que podría alejarse tan fácilmente, entonces

él tendría que mostrarle la diferencia. Había dejado que se fuera dos veces. _La tercera_

_es la vencida, corazón_, pensó furiosamente. Esta vez, estaba atada, y se aseguraría de

que lo entendiera. Directamente al alma. Sin importar lo que costara.

Saliendo bruscamente de la cama, fue a la ducha. Si conocía a Sabaku no Gaara, y lo

hacía, entonces el día de la dulce y pequeña Hinata no empezaría hasta después de

las diez. Gaara tenía que hacer sus rondas, su papeleo, y luego alrededor de las nueve

y media o diez iba a la cafetería para desayunar. Suficiente tiempo para que Sasuke

se preparara y fuera hasta el hotel de Hinata. La arrastraría hasta la casa flotante y le

mostraría exactamente cómo iba a funcionar esta relación de aquí en adelante.

Hizo una pausa mientras permanecía debajo de la ducha. Relación. Diablos, nunca

había tenido una. Hasta ahora. Hasta Hinata. Nunca permaneció con una mujer

durante mucho tiempo, nunca quiso, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que quería

quedarse con Hinata para siempre.

Terminó su ducha, se vistió y estaba abajo en el salón poniéndose las botas cuando

un puño aporreó la puerta en una exigencia imperativa.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, luego la bajó y la sacudió con resignación. Conocía

ese golpe.

Levantándose, fue hasta la puerta, levantó la persiana y miró a Sai mientras

abría la puerta.

— ¿Ino no está arrastrando tu culo hasta la tienda de maderas? —sonrió con

suficiencia. La esposa de Sai lo tenía con la correa corta. Ropas limpias y

planchadas en vez de las anteriores agujereadas. Un corte de pelo decente. Pero el

ceño fruncido en el rostro de su primo mayor no había cambiado mucho.

—Ino no se siente bien esta mañana. —Sai se encogió de hombros mientras

entraba en el barco—. ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? Pensé que ahora te tomabas libres

los viernes.

Sasuke observó curiosamente mientras Sai merodeaba por el salón y la cocina.

— ¿Desde cuándo me empezaste a controlar? —Sasuke se apoyó contra la pared

y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba a Sai.

—Desde que volviste de Irak y empezaste a comportarte como un zoquete —

gruñó mientras giraba para enfrentarlo—. Sabes, siempre me he preguntado qué

demonios te pasó cuando estuviste fuera, que te hizo ser mucho más duro. ¿Qué te

hizo ella? ¿Jugó contigo? ¿Y te vuelves a meter otra vez en líos con ella?

Hinata permaneció quieto.

—Sai, no quieres ir por ahí —le dijo cuidadosamente—. Hinata no es la razón

por cómo demonios estaba actuando o haciendo lo que sea que hice. No meto mi

nariz en tus jolgorios con Ino, por lo que te sugiero que permanezcas alejado de mi

relación con Hinata.

—¿Relación? —Sai entrecerró sus ojos en él—. Sasuke, nunca has tenido una

relación en tu vida. ¿Estás seguro que sabes qué mierda haces?

Sasuke descruzó sus brazos lo suficiente como para rascarse la mandíbula y

recordar el hecho de que había olvidado afeitarse. Otra vez. Pero la actitud de su

primo lo molestaba más que la barba que crecía en sus mejillas. Sai había estado

actuando raro aún antes de que supiera que Hinata estaba de nuevo en el pueblo.

—¿Sabías qué mierda hacías con Ino? —le preguntó finalmente—. Sai,

vamos; la chantajeaste para que se acostara contigo. ¿Te di la lata con eso?

Sai sonrió ante eso. De pié allí con sus vaqueros, las botas y esa camisa de

manga larga perfectamente planchada y miró otra vez hacia Sasuke.

—¿Y de todas formas, porqué está la agente Hyuga de vuelta?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Tratando de atar cabos sueltos es lo que oí. ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Escuché que Kakashi tiene otra operación —le lanzó—. Y la agente Hyuga está

justo en medio. ¿Te dio esa pequeña pieza de información?

—Exactamente no tuvimos tiempo de discutirlo —le informó—. Primero Itachi y

tú tiraron abajo la puerta de mi agradable y tibio apartamento y una vez que

volvimos aquí, no estaba exactamente de humor para pelear con ella. ¿Y de todas

maneras cuál es tu jodido problema? Estás actuando como un padre preocupado.

Exactamente no me quedé fuera pasado el toque de queda —sonrió con suficiencia

ante al pensamiento—. Hombre, Ino te ha domesticado tanto que hasta es

gracioso.

Y maldito si un relámpago de orgullo no golpeó la expresión de Sai, en vez de

la rabia de lo que una vez hubiera tomado como un insulto.

—Mira —largó con irritación Sasuke—. Sé que Itachi y tú me han estado

siguiendo como espías detrás de secretos. Pueden parar, ¿está bien? Ya soy

mayorcito. Lo hago realmente bien por mi cuenta.

—¿Hasta que la agente Hyuga irrumpió en tu vida? —le lanzó Sai—. Estuve

haciendo algunas comprobaciones. Antes de que esa bala te diera en el hombro,

Sasuke, te estabas autodestruyendo a marchas forzadas. Aceptando cualquier

asignación suicida de mierda que pudieras encontrar. ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué diablos pasó

justo meses después de que rescataras a una agente de cabello negro de un hoyo del infierno en

el desierto iraquí? Dime que esa agente no es la misma que está ahora llevándote de

cabeza.

Natches estuvo callado por unos largos y silenciosos momentos. Miró a su primo,

prometiéndose que no iba a perder su temperamento. Si lo perdía, entonces, perdería

a Hinata. Y por encima de eso, Sai y él podrían terminar dándose una paliza con

suficiente fuerza como para dejarlos con moretones y cojeando por unos días. No.

Eso no iba a pasar.

—Cierra cuando te vayas. —Se giró y salió por la puerta antes de caminar por la

pequeña cubierta hacia la pasarela.

Escuchó maldecir detrás de él a Sai y lo ignoró. Su primo estaba pescando y él

no iba a picar. Era la manera favorita que tenía de obtener respuestas de Sasuke, y

solía funcionar. Hacerlo enojar y pelearse. Le importaba un pimiento lo que les decía

entonces a Sai o a Itachi. Podía tan solo escupir sus entrañas justo en el medio de

una pelea.

Sasuke sonrió ante el pensamiento. Diablos, esos eran los días. Antes de los

Marines, cuando eran jóvenes y salvajes y repletos de demasiado maldito ego. Hacía

ya mucho tiempo. Más de ocho malditos años.

Mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo e iba desde los muelles hasta el

estacionamiento, volvió la mirada hacia el puerto, le lanzó una sonrisa a Sai, y

levantó su mano para saludarlo. Su primo estaba parado allí con las manos en las

caderas, y aún desde dónde estaba parado, Sasuke podía ver ceño fruncido en su

rostro.

A Sai nunca le había gustado Hinata, y Sasuke sabía por qué. Su primo mayor

había pasado muchos años tratando de proteger a sus primos más jóvenes. Ver de

nuevo a Hinata el año anterior había desgarrado las entrañas de Sasuke. Lo había

desgarrado saber que no estaba lista para apartar el dolor que tenía dentro, sabiendo

que todavía no era el momento para reclamarla. Y desafortunadamente, Sai había

sido testigo de la lucha de Sasuke; sólo que no había identificado con seguridad

quién era la mujer.

A veces preocupaba a Sasuke, la manera en la que sabía cosas con respecto a

Hinata. Saber cuándo presionarla, cuando simplemente sostenerla. Estaba en los ojos

de ella, esas necesidades que tenía, remolineando en las profundidades perladas. Y

con cuanta más fuerza ella luchaba contra ellas, más necesitaba.

La noche pasada, había sido como un petardo listo para explotar antes de que

siquiera la tocara. Esos preciosos ojos habían estado glaciales,

inexpresiva, cada línea de su cuerpo tensa para mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Porque lo que sentía la asustaba, la asustaba hasta el fondo de su alma, y ella lo sabía.

Abrió el jeep y puso la llave en el encendido mientras lo consideraba, y a las

implicaciones de eso. Tal vez Sai tuviera razón en preocuparse, porque Sasuke

tenía el presentimiento que solo estaba en el comienzo de saber lo mucho que le

superaba el estar con Hinata. Se temía que tal vez pudiera estar enamorándose de

ella.

Sai observó a Sasuke alejarse y sacudió la cabeza antes de saltar la corta

distancia entre la cubierta de Sasuke y la suya. Ino estaba esperándolo, parada

en la puerta, observándolo con curiosidad mientras Sai fruncía el ceño a Sasuke.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera todavía estás de una pieza. —Lo miró de arriba

abajo, con sus ojos chispeantes en su rostro todavía pálido.

—Deberías estar echada. —Ahora dejó que su mirada la barriera, su corazón

suavizándose en el pecho aún cuando su polla se endurecía en los vaqueros. Maldita

sea lo que esa mujer podía hacerle.

—Me siento un poco mejor. —Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando a lo lejos antes

de girar y volver dentro de la casa flotante.

—Hace demasiado frío para que estés parada así en la entrada. —Cerró la puerta

antes de fruncir el ceño.

Tal vez fuera tiempo de mudarse a la casa. Estaba casi terminada. Podía presionar

a los contratistas y tener la alfombra puesta antes de la fecha que le habían dado para

primavera. Un poco de dinero extra y se irían antes. El año anterior no había sido

muy frío, pero lo suficiente para que ella insistiera en usar demasiada ropa. Y la

pasarela se había congelado unas cuantas veces. No quería arriesgarse a que se

cayera al agua.

Hizo una nota mental para llamar a los contratistas esa mañana, decidiendo que

no quería pasar otro invierno en el agua. Verano y otoño podía ser, si decidían que la

casa no les iba para vivir todo el año.

—Sai, estaré bien.

Él gruñó ante eso mientras se movía hacia la nevera.

— ¿Ya estás lista para desayunar?

Estaba callada; se giró hacia ella, y juró que estaba más pálida de lo que había

estado un momento antes.

—Me parece que necesito volver a acostarme. —Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Me parece que necesitas ver a un médico. —Entonces algo chasqueó dentro de

él. Miedo. Él raramente había conocido el miedo, pero tampoco nunca había visto

enferma a Ino—. Llámalo esta mañana, Ino.

—Estaré bien. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, la voz tensa.

—Sí, claro —murmuró él, yendo detrás de ella y alcanzándola cuando se estaba

tapando con las mantas.

Sentándose a su lado, le tocó la frente. Se sentía un poco húmeda, pero no tenía

fiebre. Aunque estaba pálida, y eso lo preocupó.

—Es solo un bicho —suspiró ella—. Todos están enfermos en la tienda, Sai.

Sólo porque no puedas coger un virus no quiere decir que el resto de nosotros no

pueda.

Ella sonaba celosa, y él tuvo que sonreír.

—Antes de que te des cuenta te tendremos bien y saludable —le prometió—. Sólo

por vivir conmigo se te pegarán todos esos saludables buenos genes.

Ella resopló ante eso.

—Vete y déjame dormir. Y esta tarde necesitas revisar las entregas. No lo olvides.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Tengo al marido de Layla revisándolas. Me quedo aquí contigo.

—Mmm. —Ella lo observó, su mirada agudizándose por un momento—. ¿Por qué

estás tan molesto con la mujer que pasó la noche con Sasuke?

No sonaba celosa; sonaba preocupada. La pregunta lo hizo frotarse la nuca con

irritación.

—Ella está tras algo. Es la mascota de Hatake Kakashi, la agente Greta Hyuga. Y

eso no me gusta.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Maldición, es poco atractiva —murmuró, sabiendo que ella no entendería más

que Itachi.

Los labios de ella se curvaron con diversión.

—No eres tú el que se acuesta con ella; ¿entonces por qué te importa?

Él le echó una mirada a la oscura alfombrilla en el piso antes de levantar la mirada

de vuelta hacia ella.

—No lo sé. Me molesta.

—En realidad es una mujer muy bonita —le dijo Ino—. No es su aspecto lo que

te molesta.

Un ceño se formó entre sus cejas.

—Reconozco a una mujer bonita cuando la veo.

Y ella sonrió ante eso. Una sonrisa que él no entendió del todo. Era paciente y

divertida y lo hizo apretar los dientes.

—Sabes, son las madres las que se supone que protestan por el aspecto de las

chicas, no los primos paternalistas.

El comentario le hizo mirarla con incredulidad.

—Estás loca.

Y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Alguna vez tienes que dejarlos ir, Sai. Sasuke está totalmente crecido. Déjalo

que pruebe un poco más sus alas. Tal vez no será tan malo como crees. —Estaba a un

paso de reírse de él.

—Obviamente tienes un virus extraño —gruñó, sacándolo de quicio que se

estuviera riendo de él, que sólo no entendiera lo que él mismo no entendía—.

Duérmete.

Ella no protestó. Sólo bostezó un poco y acercó las mantas hacia su barbilla.

—Aquí hace frío.

Sí, tal vez era el momento de mudarse a la casa. Definitivamente iba a llamar a

esos contratistas. Luego iba a hacer otra llamada para averiguar qué demonios estaba

haciendo la agente Hyuga de vuelta en el pueblo.

Hinata se aseguró de no pasar más tiempo del necesario en el cuarto de hotel.

Apostaba a que Sasuke era muy madrugador. Se duchó, vistió, secó su cabello, y lo

peinó en una cola de caballo, y en menos de una hora estaba fuera. Y sin perder un

minuto. Cuando entró en la interestatal con su sedán alquilado, juró que vio el jeep

de Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el hotel.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj y exhaló bruscamente. Tenía una hora para matar antes

de reunirse con el sheriff en la cafetería. Iba a ser una hora larga, considerando el

hecho de que tenía que asegurarse de evitar correr hacia Sasuke.

¿Y a quién estaba engañando? Una hora más tarde, estacionó en la cafetería y miró

al malvado jeep negro estacionado a un lado del sedán del sheriff, y apretó el volante

del coche.

Él estaba ahí dentro esperándola. Esta mañana había huido, aterrorizada de lo que

había pasado la noche anterior, dejando sólo una nota. Al menos esta vez había

dejado una, se aseguró a sí misma. Le había puesto que lo llamaría esta tarde

¿verdad?

De un tirón agarró su portafolio del asiento del acompañante y salió del coche. Se

obligó a levantar la barbilla, miró el estacionamiento y también vio los vehículos de

Itachi y Sai. ¿Ninguno de esos malditos Uchiha trabajaba? ¿No tenían algo

mejor que hacer esta mañana que acosarla?

Evidentemente no.

Cuando entro a la cafetería, le echó un vistazo a la mesa de al lado de la que estaba

sentado el sheriff Sabaku, y reprimió las ganas de hacer una mueca. Los tres Uchiha

bebiendo café. Itachi parecía divertido, Sai enojado y oh Dios, Sasuke parecía

listo para subirse por la maldita pared.

El sheriff Sabaku, el bastardo, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la risa cuando

ella entró.

Atravesó la cafetería, agradecida de que hubiera muy pocos clientes, y se detuvo

frente a Sasuke.

—¿Hoy también me estás siguiendo?

Él bajó las gafas que llevaba hasta la punta de la nariz y la miró hacia arriba por

sobre sus lentes oscuros. Casi se estremeció ante la furia ardiendo en las

profundidades de esos ojos. Estaba lívido.

—Voy contigo —declaró—, tan pronto como le digas a Sabaku que ese es el trato.

Mierda. Ese no era el trato. Eso estaba prohibido, con un rotundo NO.

—No puedo hacer eso, Sasuke. —Se obligó a no mostrar su propio nerviosismo, o

una reacción. No podía, no allí. Él tomaría cualquier debilidad e iría a por ello.

—Hinata, no quieres hacerlo de esta manera —le advirtió entonces, y ella pudo

sentir que su estómago se tensaba por el terror.

—No tengo opción. —Se rehusó a mirar a los otros dos hombres para ver sus

reacciones—. Este es mi trabajo, y tú ya no eres parte del equipo.

Y entonces él sonrió. Ella pudo sentir como se le secaba la garganta, y juró que

pudo sentir a su estómago caer con puro terror femenino. Este era un crecido y

enojado macho alfa, y ella iba a pagar. Lo sentía hasta los huesos.

No dolorosamente. No con moretones, con sangre o insultos. Pero, oh cielos, la iba

a tener por esto.

—Bueno Sasuke, me imagino que ella no es tan fácil como todos pensamos. —

Sai se reclinó en su silla y le envió una sonrisa forzada—. Sasuke parecía pensar

que entendería las razones, agente Hyuga. Incluso dijo que usted era demasiado

inteligente como para decirle no.

Ella giró su mirada hacia él, manteniéndola fría, indiferente.

—Oh, señor Uchiha, entiendo bien las razones —le aseguró—. Y si fuera por mí,

entonces su compañía sería bienvenida. Desafortunadamente, el agente especial

Hatake lo dejó claro antes de que yo llegara. Y en este caso, eso prevalece.

Sasuke murmuró algo nada elogioso sobre Hatake con el que ella estaba muy

de acuerdo.

Sai sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa ahora burlona.

— ¿Lealtad, agente Hyuga? ¿Dónde está su lealtad? ¿En su propio trasero o en esos

que pueden cubrirle las espaldas?

—Sai, es suficiente —la voz de Sasuke era dura y contenía una advertencia.

—Deja que conteste la pregunta. —Sai le sostuvo la mirada—. Me gustaría oír

su respuesta.

—Te diré esto. —La sonrisa de ella era benévola, sin emoción. A él no le gustaba

ella. Nunca le había gustado, y a ella le importaba un pimiento—. ¿Por qué no lo

intentas? Entonces puedes compartir conmigo una prisión federal cuando Hatake

se entere de eso. Escuché que los tipos grandes y altos como tú son realmente

populares allí. Sai Uchiha, eres mono. Allí les gustan los sureños monos con

actitud. Considerados un desafío, ¿sabes?

Itachi resopló, y ella podía haber jurado que el sheriff Sabaku se estaba ahogando

detrás.

Los ojos de Sai se estrecharon.

—Pequeña, aquí estás jugando en las grandes ligas. No quieres seguir con esto.

— ¡Maldita sea, dije que era suficiente!

Aún Hinata se estremeció cuando la mano de Sasuke golpeó la mesa y él se

levantó un poco de la silla. Lo miró, estupefacta y sorprendida cuando él y Sai se

cernieron sobre la mesa, casi nariz con nariz.

—Chico, ten cuidado —gruñó Sai—. Todavía recuerdo como barrer el suelo

contigo.

—Y yo todavía recuerdo como encerrar a sus dos traseros en la cárcel del condado.

—La voz del comisario Sabaku era dura y autoritaria, mientras se levantaba de la

mesa—. Vamos, agente Hyuga, antes de que causes que esos dos luchen como los

demonios que solían ser en vez de los hombres maduros que pensé que eran.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, sorprendida, incrédula mientras él se enderezaba, con el

cuerpo tenso, y la expresión furiosa.

—Si te metes en una pelea, no voy a estar contenta contigo —declaró fríamente.

— ¿Tan contenta como yo lo estoy ahora contigo? —le lanzó.

—Prueba con aún menos que eso. —Levantó la barbilla y dio rienda suelta a su

rabia mientras se giraba hacia Sai—. Y si no te sientas, tendré una charla con tu

esposa. Tengo el presentimiento que ella está más inclinada a actuar como es debido

de lo que tú estás en este momento. Me preguntó cómo se sentirá si se entera de este

pequeño fiasco de la mañana.

—No me amenaces con mi esposa. —La volvió a mirar, pero algo del calor parecía

haber abandonado su voz.

—Entonces no me presiones, ninguno de vosotros. Porque podría enfermar

realmente rápido al tratar con cuellos-rojos cabeza dura. Sai, a diferencia de ti, no

muerdo y gruño; voy al corazón del problema y a la solución. Cuando desees

decirme cuál es tu problema, entonces hablaremos. Hasta entonces, basta de golpear

a Sasuke, o a la primera oportunidad hablaré con Ino. Caballeros, buen día.

Giró sobre sus talones, ignorando sus miradas sorprendidas antes de unirse con el

sheriff en la puerta y dejar la cafetería. Y allí había esperado que con lo más que

tuviera que tratar fuera con un Sasuke cabreado. Ahora tenía a un Sasuke

cabreado, a un Sai enojadísimo y a un Itachi risueño. Su día no podía ponerse

peor.

Sai se volvió a sentar en la silla y miró con ceño fruncido hacia la puerta

mientras Sasuke lentamente se sacaba esas malditas gafas y lo miraba.

—Hijo de puta, voy a patearte el culo —maldijo Sasuke.

Sai sonrió despectivamente.

—Sí, seguro. Adelante. ¿Piensas que no vi encogerse tus pelotas cuando ella te

lanzó esa miradita glacial? Hoy no vas a patear el culo de nadie.

Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Hija de puta… ¿Había amenazado con contarle a

Ino? ¿Como si él fuera un niño pequeño actuando mal, y ella amenazara con

contárselo a mamá? ¿De todos modos, cuántos años se pensaba que tenía esa

pequeña agente bocazas? Y en realidad también quería golpear el culo de Sasuke.

Pequeña advenediza mordaz. Nunca podría seguir los consejos que valieran un

carajo.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Sasuke sacó unos pocos billetes de su bolsillo

y los tiró a la mesa por el café. Al menos esta mañana estaba pagando en vez de

gorronearlos—. ¿Por qué infiernos no puedes salirte de su caso?

—Porque está mintiéndote —le lanzó a su vez, manteniendo la voz baja, la furia

incitándolo—. No sé qué infiernos te hizo en Irak, y estoy en un punto en que me

importa una mierda. Pero ahora, está mintiéndote, y esas mentiras pueden hacer que

te maten. Y es jodidamente simplona.

Sasuke retrocedió bruscamente, parpadeó y miró a Sai como si no lo

conociera. Le echó un vistazo a Itachi, pero éste parecía bastante interesado en algo

que había encontrado en el techo y se rehusaba a mirar a otro lado. Sasuke sacudió

la cabeza, como si estuviera confundido.

Observando a Sasuke, Sai se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un

maldito bastardo, y no lo podía evitar. Diablos, el reconocía una mentira cuando la

veía, y todo este montaje en que la agente Hyuga estaba envuelta, lo era.

—Mira, Sasuke, hombre —exhaló bruscamente—. Esto te supera. Ella está detrás

de algo; joder, lo puedo sentir. Como una comezón en la nuca cada vez que la veo.

Ella es problema, y va a conseguir que te vuelen el culo.

Ese era el problema. Todo el asunto de la mira entre los ojos. Algunas veces, Sai

podía jurar que podía sentir a alguien con una mira entre los ojos de Sasuke,

apuntando, preparándose para disparar. Y lo estaba preocupando como el infierno.

—Itachi, llévalo a su casa con Ino —dijo Sasuke, su voz dura, y eso era una

mala cosa. Ahora Sasuke tal vez podría dispararse el mismo—. Dile que necesita

ayuda rápido. Antes de que le mate y la convierta en viuda. ¿Me entendiste?

—Claro, enseguida me pongo con eso. —Asintió lentamente Itachi, sacando su

mirada del techo para mirarlos a ambos—. Mientras hago eso... ¿Por qué no le

preguntamos a la tía Tayuya por qué diablos nos está observando con tanta atención

a través de la ventana de esa tienda?

Ellos se voltearon. Al otro lado de la calle, en la amplia ventana de la tienda,

estaba parada Tayuya, el odio destellaba en su expresión antes de que volteara y se

alejara a grandes zancadas.

—Mierda —maldijo sasuke. Justo lo que necesitaba, la maldita Boca del Sur

haciendo correr su boca viciosa.

Sai murmuró algo que Sasuke estaba seguro que no quería entender, e Itachi

se levantó lentamente.

—Sai tiene razón en una cosa —dijo—. Aquí hay un problema, y está

empezando a rodear a tu agente Hyuga. Pero también está equivocado en una cosa.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué? —Lanzó Sasuke.

—Ella no es simplona. En realidad es bastante bonita. Sai no puede ver más allá

de Ino. O de su propio complejo de papi.

Con eso, se alejó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería. Sasuke se volvió a sentar

lentamente. Todavía quería patearle el culo a Sai. Volvió a mirar a su primo y

frunció el ceño.

Sai echó una mirada hacia fuera de la ventana, hacia su taza de café y luego

suspiró.

— ¿Realmente crees que se lo contará a Ino?

Y tal vez estuviera maldito, pero Sai estaba preocupado.


End file.
